Too Hot To Touch
by Foenixfyre
Summary: International gallery owner Darien Chiba wants to display only the brightest talents in his gallaries. However, his latest discovery, a lovely glass artisan named Serena Kyle, proves to be a bit difficult, and their mutual desire makes this business pa
1. Chapter 1

**_Too Hot To Touch_**  by Foenixfyre

Disclaimer:  I'm not Naeko, and I'm not Nora.  Only the words are mine, so please don't sue.  There's really no point in suing a starving college student.

Chapter 1

Serena carefully polished the little glass amulet before placing it into the compartmented box with its fellows. Wiping an arm over her brow, she sat back, only now realizing that her back and shoulders were screaming. The latest order was finished.

She craned her neck around to glance at the one and only clock in her apartment. Eight o'clock a.m. Three hours before these knickknacks had to be delivered, and she'd been working for nineteen straight hours. Now that her mind was back in the world of the living, Serena realized that she was famished. And she stank.

Right then. First item on the agenda was food. She stood up and ran a hand through the perpetually tangled mess of silver-blond hair piled atop her head before crossing to the other side of the studio apartment to raid her small fridge. The phone rang and she ignored it, as usual, in favor of her stomach, which was at the moment growling loud enough to scare Loki under the bed.

She clucked absent-mindedly at the enormous tortoiseshell cat as she searched for some non-molding food and listened to the answering machine. She had long ago set it to answer after only one ring. She didn't really like talking to people when she was hard at work, and didn't want to listen to incessant ringing.

*Beep* "Hi, you've reached Serena Kyle, glass artiste extraordinaire. Yeah, right. I'm busy. Leave a message."

*Beep* "Jeeze, Sere, lighten up, will ya?" Serena smiled at the voice of her older sister, Mina. It had been she who bought the machine in the first place, citing Serena's habitual ignorance of the phone. "Look, Mom's gonna blow a gasket if you don't call her. She'll think that you've been murdered, living all by yourself in big, bad New York City. Call her, damn it. And call me too. I miss you." *Beep*

Serena shook her head over her mother's concern. The woman seemed to think that there were muggers and rapists hiding around every corner of New York City, ready to hurt her daughter. She didn't seem to understand that Serena actually felt safe in the enormous city, where no one knew her. Munching on a stale bagel, she checked the machine and saw that there were fourteen new messages. When was the last time she'd listened to her calls? Unable to remember, Serena shrugged and pressed "play."

Mina had called three other times, and her near-hysterical mother twice. One call was from one of the tourist shops that sold her art, calling to make sure she didn't forget their latest order. And the other eight were from some Chiba guy. Once Serena's memory failed to place the name, she didn't bother to listen to the actual messages. She noticed, however, that he sounded a bit peeved.

After a much-needed shower and a quick change of clothes, Serena bundled her long hair into a sloppy bun, found sunglasses to shade her azure eyes from the sun, and ran out to deliver the box of glass pieces. She opted for the expense of a cab, valuing the safety of her fragile work.

This particular tourist shop was located a block away from the Empire State Building, and it catered to the people looking for a cheap souvenir to take home after their trip to the big city. It wasn't precisely the type of place Serena would have chosen to sell her art, but she needed money for rent and the cost of her chemicals, so she didn't have much choice.

"Serena! It's good to see that you're on time this once." Molly, the store's manager, came around from behind the counter. She opened the box that Serena carefully deposited on the counter and removed a small statuette of the Statue of Liberty. "Lovely. We're all out of the last batch you made, so it's good you dropped by a bit early. Now, how much did we agree on?" The two got down to the serious business of discussing price.

Payment in hand, Serena decided to walk the half-hour it took to return home. She simply didn't have the ready cash for cabs. Besides, this was the only sort of exercise she had time for.

Remembering to stop along the way for food, Serena returned to her place by ten thirty. Once there, however, she dropped the bags alongside her bed and fell into it fully clothed, intending a few hours' catnap. She hadn't even removed her shoes when she fell asleep.

***

Deep in dreamland four hours later, Serena failed to wake at the sound of heavy knocking. The knock was repeated, then again. Finally, the door –which she customarily forgot to lock while home- fell open.

The man who entered was tall and impeccably dressed in a business suit. Narrowed blue eyes the color of a restless sea skimmed the room, stopping on the rumpled figure in the tiny bed over to one side. An enormous cat sat at the foot of the bed, staring at the intruder with narrowed eyes. He swiftly took in the lack of furniture and other decor. Aside from the bed, a wardrobe, fridge, two chairs (one of which was quite large and soft-looking) and a table, the place was quite plain. The only splashes of color came from beautiful pieces of glasswork placed everywhere. His attention was caught briefly by a globe hanging in the window. The afternoon sunlight caught the opaque orb and sent splashes of color shining out over everything in the room. The focus of the room seemed to be the very nice little set-up in the corner: two small furnaces and everything one needed for the small glass pieces S. Kyle seemed to prefer. It was clear that she valued her art above everything else.

Darien valued it too. What Kyle made was exquisite, and different from anything he'd seen before. However, the artist herself had left him incredibly frustrated.

Assuming that the body on the bed was S. Kyle, the man crossed over and shook her shoulder.

"Mmph. Wha?" Serena opened blurry eyes and stared at the hand that had so rudely awakened her. Her eyes widened. A burglar! A jolt of fear swept through her, bringing her fully into consciousness. "Oh, god." She flipped over onto her back and glared up at her assumed assailant. "What do you want? I don't have any money or jewelry. Just don't hurt me, okay? I-"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to rob you. Are you S. Kyle?"

"Um . . . yeah. Who are you and what are you doing here? Do you usually walk into people's apartments uninvited?"

"Only if the people are too stupid or out of it to answer the door. You didn't lock it, you know." He held out a glass paperweight. It was nearly the shape and size of a large egg, with the rounder end flattened to form a base. The glass was completely clear with the exception of a burst of scarlets and purples that exploded from the top. "I'm here about this."

"Oh." Recognizing it as a piece of her own making, Serena rolled over and stood up. "Look, I know it's not quite according to the specifications of the others, but if it doesn't sell I'll replace it with what you wanted. I just wanted to try an idea I had." The paperweight was one she had delivered three weeks ago to one of the NYC tourist stores that had kindly agreed to carry her work. They usually presented her with very specific orders. The tone of his voice worried her; she couldn't afford to lose a buyer.

"No, no, no. Just wait a sec." The man cut her off. "I'm not from that stupid little store. I saw this there and bought it, and I want to know just what the hell you're doing with places like that."

"Huh?" Serena was completely clueless as to what this guy was talking about.

He let loose with a frustrated sigh. "My card." He took a case from his breast pocket and removed an ivory card, which he handed to her.

Darien Chiba.

Flights of Fantasy, Inc.

"only the best in original and unique art"

Serena shook her head. "You own a gallery? I've never heard of you. Look, I don't know where you get off, but I'm doing just fine on my own. I don't need to work for some squalid little gallery somewhere off in the Bronx." For this, he had entered her apartment uninvited and scared her nearly to death? How annoying.

Darien Chiba lifted an amused eyebrow. "The Bronx? I suggest you look at the address, my dear."

With a sigh, she did so, and goggled. "Fifth Avenue? Oh, my god."

"Precisely. You're brilliant, Miss Kyle. You shouldn't be slaving away for generic little shops. I want you, and your talent, for my gallery."

Realization slowly dawned as Serena stared at the cool, competent, and incredibly good-looking man who, apparently, had just offered to sponsor her art in his gallery on Fifth Avenue. "You're that Chiba? The one who's been calling me?"

His eyes flashed. "Yes. May I ask, now that you've brought it up, why you even bother owning a phone?" I have tried calling you-"

"Eight times. I know." Damn, but he was handsome. Serena caught herself admiring the chiseled features of his face and pulled her attention back to the matter at hand. Okay, so she never picked up the phone. That wasn't a crime.

"Ten, actually. I've called twice in the past half-hour. Do you sleep through it, or does it simply not register in that thick skull of yours?"

"Hey, now-"

"No. I'm a busy man, Miss Kyle, and I don't have time to fly all the way from a meeting in Paris all because some flighty little artist doesn't listen to her answering machine!"

He'd flown in from Paris? He wanted her work that much? Serena fought down the flush of embarrassment and excitement that had started burning her cheeks. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Look, it's a bad habit of mine. People always seem to call right when I'm in the middle of a really important job, and it's inconvenient. Usually, the only people who call are my family and the stores that buy from me."

He seemed a bit appeased by the apology. "Why don't you sit down? I've got some water or something, if you're thirsty." She thought about the milk she'd bought that morning and winced. It, and the rest of her groceries, was still by her bed, no doubt sour by now.

"Thank you." He sat down at one of her two chairs and opened the briefcase she hadn't noticed until now. "I've drawn up a basic contract for you to look over. It's standard and fair. There will be no sort of specifications of any kind. You create as your imagination inspires you, and we'll sell it. My gallery will, of course, receive forty-five percent of the profit."

"Forty-five? That's outrageous!"

Mr. Chiba cut through her sputters of disbelief. "And we will hold an exclusive monopoly on your work."

Serena slashed a hand through the air. "Now just a minute! You think you can come waltzing in here and demand stuff like this? This is my art we're talking about!"

The object of her fury looked around coolly. "Yes, I can see that you're earning every cent of what you're worth." Serena opened her mouth again, and he interrupted. "Be honest with yourself, Miss Kyle. We both know that you're squandering your talent catering to the little shops you have been. I can make you famous."

"Fifteen percent of my profit."

"Thirty-five."

"Twenty-five."

"Done." It was exactly what he'd expected. He sat back and pushed the papers in her direction. "Why don't we take a drive over to the gallery? You can read over this to make sure there aren't any other changes you want, although I warn you, I won't budge on the exclusivity clause."

Taken aback by the speed with which he worked, Serena could only nod. "Just let me freshen up. Mr. Chiba-"

He held up a hand. "Please. We're business partners now. Call me Darien. By the way, what does the S stand for?"

She looked back over her shoulder on the way to the bathroom. "Serena."

***

Darien watched her from the corner of his eye as their limo wound its way to Fifth Avenue. She couldn't keep her hands still, tapping fingers against a thigh or twirling them in her masses of silvery hair. He wondered what luck had produced that magnificent color. He could already picture the publicity photos of his newest artistic star.

For that's what Darien intended her to be. Flighty and impossible to get a hold of, yes, but he knew talent when he saw it. And Serena Kyle was the best he'd seen in years. The sheer passion of the piece he'd just happened to find had been a direct blow to his gut. He couldn't wait to see what else she'd produce.

"So, where did you receive your training?"

She whirled her head from where she had been observing the crowds pushing their ways down the sidewalks. "Well, I worked my way through NYU (AN: that's New York University!), with a major in Visual Arts. I managed to find a wonderful advisor, and she believed in me enough to get me funding for three years in Italy after I'd received my degree. Luna -my advisor- hooked me up with associates in Venice, Milan and Florence. I developed most of my style while I was there. It was incredible. That was five years ago."

Darien nodded. "You'll need to go over that in more detail for the publicity people while we're working on your first show. People like to know a little history about the artist. Makes it a bit more personal." Something hit him. "Luna? As in Luna Silvestri?" When Serena nodded, he smiled. "I know her. She's a beautiful, talented woman."

Serena nodded again in agreement. "I know. I wouldn't be here without her." Indeed, the woman had become one of her closest confidants. She truly loved Luna fully as much as she loved her mother.

"Indeed. Here we are." The limo pulled up in front of an enormous building just down the block from Saks. The storefront was black marble, with soaring display windows. Darien enjoyed watching her eyes widen as she caught sight of what he had displayed.

"Wow."

"Come on. You can browse to your delight later, but I'd prefer to get the contract signed now." He helped her out of the limo, afraid that she might trip over her own feet; the lovely young woman seemed totally caught up in what she saw. Darien felt a twinge of pride at her expression. This gallery was his baby, the first of an international chain he had spent ten years establishing.

"My office is in the back."

"Sure."

Darien was struck suddenly by the beauty of her eyes. It wasn't simply their lovely blue; her face was filled with a joy, almost a reverence for what she saw around her. The expression added to an already exquisite complexion and gorgeous body. He shook his head to rid himself of the feeling. This was business. Strictly business.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Serena relaxed and pretended to wipe sweat from her brow as Darien slipped her contract into a folder. "You drive a hard bargain, you know. I'm surprised you manage to sign anyone on." She was very satisfied with the arrangements they had just agreed on. True, that exclusivity clause still grated, but it seemed as though it would be worth it.

That eyebrow lifted again. Serena wondered if he practiced that particular sneering lift every morning before brushing his teeth. "I signed you on, didn't I?" He turned at the knock on his office door. "Yes?"

A tall angular blond entered, an expectant smile on his face. "Everything going well?" He had a faint French accent and sparkling blue-gray eyes. At Darien's nod, he gestured to the young woman behind him. She bore an opened bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes, which she set on a corner of the desk before leaving.

Darien rose. "Of course. Serena Kyle, meet Jadeite Genereux. He is my right hand; the man runs this gallery while I'm away. You'll be working closely with him."

Jadeite smiled hugely and bowed. "Lovely to meet you. I've been dying to meet the genius that crafted that gorgeous paperweight. You have a magnificent talent."

Serena blushed lightly, unaccustomed to such praise.

Darien poured two brimming glasses of champagne and handed one to her. The lightening-quick grin that accompanied it stole her breath away. She hadn't really noticed, when he'd woken her up, just how attractive the man was. The quick flutter of desire made her nervous. "Before you run out to look around the gallery, let's discuss which pieces I'm going to buy purely for display here at the gallery. I particularly liked the indigo candlesticks at your apartment, as well as the green and gold dragon and the glazed lavender bowl."

Serena blinked. "That was quick. What if I don't want to give them up? Or perhaps I've promised them to someone else."

Wordlessly, Darien reached into the top drawer of his mahogany desk and removed a checkbook. He wrote one out and handed across the desk to her.

Serena looked at the sum and forced words from her closed throat. This was more then she'd earned in the past year! For three pieces! "But . . . but you didn't even look that closely at them. What if there's some sort of flaw or something? Besides, how do you even know that they're my work?" Oh, the things she could buy with this. Better equipment, raw materials . . .

"It's my job to quickly assess art. I liked those pieces, and recognized your touch. And I know there won't be a flaw. You're too good to keep something that didn't match your expectations. Oh, and I want the globe hanging in your window."

Serena bit her lip and shook her head. "You can have the others. I'll box them up and bring them over this afternoon. But I can't give you the globe." Darien's eyes darkened, and she quickly continued. "I'm sorry, but it means too much to me."

After a moment, Darien gave a curt nod. "Fine." It was becoming more and more clear to Serena that this man wasn't used to not getting his way. She only hoped it wouldn't get in the way of the business partnership. "I have some business to take care off. Jadeite will give you a quick tour of the gallery, and you can begin discussing what ideas you might have for your exhibit."

"Exhibit?"

"Of course. I intend to introduce your work with a large gala, say, three months from now? If, of course, that's enough time for you to make the pieces we'll need."

Wide-eyed, Serena just nodded.

"Fine then. The photographer and my director of publicity will be in touch by tomorrow." Darien turned away to another stack of papers, and Serena got the implied message. Smiling at Jadeite, she stood and took his arm.

***

Two hours later, Serena was still admiring both the artwork and the gallery itself. Jadeite had gallantly accompanied her the entire time, providing explanations and information about both the gallery and its owner. Some of the stories he had told her had Serena giggling endlessly. He had obviously worked for Darien for years and was fanatically loyal. Serena admired the trait and was quickly coming to admire the man who had inspired it, despite his several qualities that annoyed her so very much.

"So, Darien puts a lot of work into this place."

Jadeite grinned. "Well, yes! He practically lives here, when he's not flying off to manage the international branches. Darien created this gallery ten years ago, and has poured his entire life into making it a success. Personally, he can't draw a stick figure, but I've never seen a man with a greater appreciation for art." He winked at her, inviting her to share in the joke.

Serena returned the wink. What was that old line about people who couldn't do? "Doesn't leave a lot of time for much of a life. Is he married?" As soon as the words had been said, Serena zipped her mouth shut. Where had THAT come from? Sure, the man was attractive, but . . .

But he was an overbearing egomaniac, obviously used to having everyone cater to his tiniest wish. It didn't matter that Darien Chiba was sexy, smart and artistically in the know. Worst of all, he owned the gallery that now owned her. And Serena had long ago vowed never to become involved with the person who tried to control her artwork.

But Jadeite only shrugged, a very French shrug that involved most of his upper body. He was probably well used to receiving that question from women, Serena mused. "He used to be. Didn't work out. He's dated on and off, but most women just aren't prepared to share so much of Darien with his galleries. The last woman he saw was a nightmare."

Serena copied his shrug, eager to change the subject. "So what about you? Any artistic inclinations hiding inside that pretty face of yours?"

Her escort chuckled. "See that night-scape over there?" She looked in the direction he pointed and saw a very lovely little oil hanging on the opposite wall. That's mine."

"Oh, it's beautiful! Where did you study?"

Jadeite only shook his head. "I didn't have the money to attend college. Made a living selling my painting on the street. Darien liked one of my paintings and bought it for the gallery when it first opened. He bought some more, then saw something in me and offered me a job here overseeing the merchandise. Even offered to put me through school at Columbia, although I simply couldn't see myself back in school at the ripe old age of twenty-three. And so here I am now, thanks in total to the generosity of the man in that office back there."

Serena could only shake her head, unable to comprehend the generosity and vision her confusing new patron possessed. "Well, that explains your obvious devotion. I can't blame you."

"Oh, yes. If not for Darien-" Jadeite stopped short and paled, staring over Serena's head at the door. She turned to see the female version of Darien walk through the entranceway.

The woman was tall, with long raven-black hair and a peaches-and-cream complexion. She spotted them and waved. "Jadeite, hello!"

Jadeite gulped and managed a small bow in greeting. "Miss Chiba." He turned to Serena. "Serena, meet Darien's sister, Raye. Miss Chiba, this is Serena Kyle, our latest acquisition."

Her violet eyes twinkled. "I'm assuming that you'll be selling her art, and not the lady herself. Please, call me Raye." She held out a graceful hand for Serena to shake before facing Jadeite. "And that goes for you, too, sir. No more 'Miss Chibas,' do you hear me?"

Jadeite nodded nervously. Serena held back the giggle she felt. Jadeite was obviously head over heels in love with his employer's sister!

"Raye, good to see you." Darien emerged from his office. He crossed to give his sister a peck on the cheek, then turned to Serena. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To see your new living place. I've arranged to move you into a much better area, complete with an entire studio for you to work."

Serena bridled at his tone, and at what he'd just done.

"I assure you, I've found something quite tasteful and appropriate."

Serena stared up at the infuriating man who, apparently, now intended to run her life. Darien Chiba stared back far too calmly. There was a piece of hair out of place over his forehead, and she felt her fingers twitching to gently pat it back into-

No! She wasn't going to let herself fall for another art dealer. Especially one so inclined to control her very surroundings. Serena clenched her hands into fists.

"And just what," she asked coldly, "made you think that I'd want another apartment?" The one she currently occupied was tiny, yes, but it was hers, paid for with money that she had worked hard to earn. "And in any case, I doubt that I'll be able to afford what you consider 'reasonable,' even if you continue to pay me like this!" She waved the check in his face.

"Yours is too small. It's in an unsafe area, and your furnace setup, though quaint, is a fire hazard. If you are indeed as careless as you have led me to believe, I don't trust you alone there. Beside," he ran over her infuriated protest as the confident smirk grew on his face, "your lease runs out in a month, and you haven't renewed it. And don't worry about affording it. I consider this all part of our contract."

Damn! Serena realized that, intent on finishing her latest order, she'd entirely forgotten about the lease.

"Come on. You might as well take a look at it." Darien held out his hand, and she glared at it balefully.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to like it."

***

It was only a short ride to the building had picked out. As before, he spent it watching Serena. This time, there was no attempt at conversation, and she refused to even look in his general direction. Darien simply couldn't figure her out. Most women –hell, most people, male or female- would have snatched up his offer. Many of his other artists had indeed grabbed similar ones faster then he could get the words out of his mouth. He was simply taking care of his new assets. Besides, he wanted to see her eyes light up again, wanted to see her smile.

"I think that you'll like your neighbors. The building is tenanted entirely by artists of every type. The owner is a bit of an entrepreneur. We're here"

Serena allowed him to usher her into the entrance and up to the third floor, where he produced a set of keys and unlocked one of two doors on the narrow hallway. She walked in and gasped. The room she had just entered was large and airy. The walls were off-white, and the floors were a rich amber-colored hardwood. The furniture –this was clearly some sort of den or living room- was upholstered in the deep jewel tones she loved so much. She left Darien to wander through a doorway to her left. Huge bedroom . . . bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi . . . kitchen, not that she could cook well . . . it was perfect. Still, she turned to her benefactor. "There's no place for me to work. Or do you plan to rent me a studio somewhere else?"

Without a word, he extracted another key and led her across the hall to the other door she'd noticed coming off the elevator. He unlocked the door and bowed mockingly.

Unsure of herself now, Serena suspiciously swung the door open. Her jaw dropped. Here was an entire glass studio, outfitted with a furnace large enough to experiment with the larger forms she so enjoyed. She turned to question Darien but found herself bumping into a solid male chest. He had been standing right behind her, but she had been too overwhelmed by the room to become aware of it. He caught her upper arms to keep her from stumbling, and she found herself noticing how perfectly their bodies fit together. The realization filled her with a growing sense of unease.

Darien noticed it as well, but with a great deal of interest. She came to just below his chin; he'd only have to dip his head a bit to kiss her. Her hair smelled like honeysuckles. He could feel her soft, full breasts against his chest. Moving his hands up to her shoulders, stepped back to look more easily into her eyes. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"What for?" When he didn't answer, she tilted her head. His eyes were amused, his lips faintly curved. And in that mild expression, she saw something that she had carefully and successfully avoided for years. Frank male interest.

"No, no. Oh, no." She quickly stepped away.

"That was pretty definite. We'll make it tomorrow night."

"No. Darien, I'm sure that's very flattering, but I don't have the time or the inclination for any sort of a . . . of a thing."

He crossed his arms and leaned comfortably against the doorframe. "We don't know what sort of a . . . thing . . . either one of us has in mind at this stage. Personally, I enjoy a pleasant meal every now and then, and I enjoy it more with good company."

"I'm not good company, and I don't date."

"Is that a societal preference or a religious observation?"

"Personal choice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do." Serena looked back at the studio and took a breath. "This is a wonderful place. I want to live here, but I want to pay for it myself. So if the rent to too steep, I'll have to find someplace else."

"We'll work something out. You see, "Darien nodded his head at her, "I own the building." He turned to leave and smiled over his shoulder. "I'll send someone over to help you move."

***

The moment she was alone in her new home, Serena grabbed for the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Mina, it's Sere."

"My god, you're calling me. What's wrong? Please don't tell me you're in jail, 'cause I can't afford to bail you out right now."

Serena laughed. "No! It's much better then that." She quickly filled in her sister on all that had happened that day. ". . . And you should see this place. It's amazing. Exactly what I've dreamed of."

Mina squealed in delight. "It's wonderful Sere. This is your big break! So . . . tell me more about this guy. He sounds fascinating. Is he handsome?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose so . . ." Serena busied herself scratching under Loki's head. The cat had been seriously upset by the sudden move, and she was soothing him with love and canned food.

"Sere!"

"Fine. He's gorgeous. Black hair and these deep blue eyes, and this really sexy mouth. And his chest-"

"What were you doing that you felt up his chest?!"

Serena caught her self. "I . . . I just bumped into him, that's all. Besides, you know I'm not interested in that sort of thing anymore."

Mina's voice grew serious. "Serena, he's not Cade."

"I know that. It's just-"

"Listen, little sis. You need to relax and let things happen. Learn to enjoy life the way I remember you doing. Cade was a mistake, and I know he hurt you, but not all men are like that."

"I know that. I'm just not ready yet. Anyways, attractive as he may be, Darien Chiba is the most exasperating man I've ever met. He's way too accustomed to getting whatever he wants. Disagree with him, and he just runs over you with a velvet steamroller, smiling the entire time. He drives me nuts!"

"Serena, call me crazy, but I think you're totally attracted to him."

***


	3. Chapter 3

Darien pushed aside the paperwork that he'd tried to concentrate on for the past half hour and rubbed his temples. Damn that Kyle woman! He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. He kept remembering the way her body fit with his so perfectly. She was gorgeous . . . and frustrating as hell. It irked him to admit it, but he had grown used to women falling easily for his good looks and ready money. This one, however, nearly threw it all back in his face. With a sign, he spun his chair to face the wall. Her paperweight, which he'd kept in his own office, winked at him from a shelf. Serena Kyle was an enigma . . . one he now fully intended to figure out.

"Yoo hoo, Dary darling." A pair of gloved hands covered his eyes. "Guess who."

He clenched his teeth and tried not to dig his nails into the padded arms of his desk chair. That cooing voice could only belong to one very frustrating individual. "Ann, what are you doing here?"

The hands removed themselves and Ann Dernick poured herself into his lap. "Why, sweetheart, what a thing to say! What's wrong with a little visit, hmm?"

Before he could open his mouth, the door, which Ann had neglected to close behind her, swung the rest of the way open. "Darien, I brought those-"

Darien squeezed his eyes shut. Not now, please not now. He twisted his neck to see over his shoulder. Serena stood in the doorway, a large box gripped tightly in her hands. Her cheeks burned. "I . . . I'm sorry. I didn't know . . ." She squared her shoulders and set the box on his desk. "Jadeite told me to bring these on back. I'll go now."

"Damn it!" In one swift move, Darien dumped Ann from his lap and crossed to Serena. "It's not what you-"

Serena faced him, eyes cool. "It doesn't matter what I think. I brought you the three pieces you requested. I also wanted to thank you for helping me to move into the new apartment to quickly. I'll let myself out, now."

"Just wait a sec, will you? Here-" Darien grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the office.

"Take your hands off me!" Serena fumed. She pulled herself free and glared up at him. "That's some nerve you've got. How many women do you have on your little string, hmm? How do you keep them all straight, write it down in your planner? Four o'clock, ask Serena to dinner. Six o'clock, make-out session in office. Get rid of her before Serena catches me." She pointed a rigid finger at him. "Well, let me tell you, I'm not falling for it. I told you that I wasn't interested, and I'm not. But even if I was, you just lost any chance of-"

"Will you shut up for half a moment? I wasn't any more thrilled at her being there then you were. Hell. Where's –ah." He rapidly found Jadeite and dragged the resisting young woman behind him. "Jadeite, how the hell did Ann get back there?"

The blond man blanched. "She's here? Oh god, Darien, I honestly didn't see her. She must have slipped right by as I was helping someone."

Darien released an explosive sigh. "Okay. Just . . . just take care of Serena while I deal with this." He whirled around and stalked back into his office.

Serena looked in askance at Jadeite. "I thought you said he wasn't currently involved right now." That scum! He actually hit on her just that afternoon, and then thought he could go right back to his latest bimbo! She sniffed in disgust. Probably even dyed her hair, too. That red simply wasn't natural.

"He's not." Jadeite led her over to a leather-bound couch and sat next to her. "Remember when I mentioned the nightmare Darien dated?" When Serena nodded, he gestured toward the office door. "That's the nightmare. Ann Dernick is a painter. She's actually good, so Darien displays a few of her things here. They dated for a bit. Problem is, she's also a greedy little bitch, and she tried to sponge Darien for his money. Well, he saw straight through her and broke it off, but she won't admit it."

"Thought about a restraining order?"

Jadeite laughed. "She's annoying, but that's all. Darien won't waste that much time on her."

"Hmm." Serena felt a twinge of guilt at her immediate assumption, but she squelched it. She wasn't interested in Darien. Not in the least.

A few minutes later, a very hassled man emerged from the office. "She's gone. I let her out the back. Let's close for the day. I've had enough. Now," he turned to Serena, the normal smile back on his face. "Shall we take a look at what you've brought us?"

It was only a moment's work to open the box and remove the three pieces. They were truly beautiful. The pair of tall, slender candlesticks were a deep indigo, and they flared out at the base and mouth for stability. The next piece was a flare of green and gold in the indistinct shape of a dragon taking flight. The last was much simpler then the others. Serena had shaped a large bowl, and then glazed it with specks of lavender.

"Truly beautiful," Jadeite breathed. "Serena, you have such a gift. These are for display only, right?" He looked to Darien for confirmation.

The other man nodded. "I trust you'll know best what to do with them. Serena, may I re-interest you in that dinner invitation? It's getting rather late." Indeed, the sky was turning dark, and lights were coming on up and down the streets. When Serena shook her head again, he grinned mockingly. "What, afraid? I won't bite. And I promise not to inflict any more of my harem on you."

Stung by his teasing tone, she straightened her spine. "Fine. I really haven't had time to stock the fridge yet." She thought guiltily about the groceries that had been left out on the floor of her old place. By the time she had returned, all that was salvageable was the loaf of bread. "But it's not a date."

Darien nodded in compliance. "Of course. Simply a meal to celebrate our partnership."

***

There was a small bite in the air, unusual for early October, as Serena stepped out of the limo and looked up at Darien. "Do you actually know how to drive?"

"Of course. I happen to own several cars. Why?"

She sighed and shook her head ruefully, then paused to brush street dust off her dress. Darien had given her an hour to run home, shower, and change. She had washed her hair and pinned it up around her scalp like some sort of massive golden crown, but that was simply because the style was one that pleased her. The pearls, which had originally belonged to her great-grandmother, were fitting for a nice occasion. Serena assured herself that the outfit she had chosen, an ankle-length, long sleeved gown of deep emerald green wool, was nice and practical for dinner at the sort of place a man like Darien would be accustomed to. The fact that it clung to each and every curve had nothing to do with it.

Even if his eyes did light up in appreciation.

"The Caviarteria?" Serena looked at the small café-style restaurant he had chosen. (AN: There really is a Caviarteria in New York City! It's fabulous! And very expensive.)

"You've been here? I hope it's all right." Darien cursed himself for not asking beforehand. He had wanted to surprise her again, but not everyone enjoyed the expensive delicacies served here.

"Are you kidding? I could eat caviar, pate, and smoked fish day in and day out! It just doesn't fit my budget." Indeed, she was thrilled. This was the place where Serena always treated herself after a successful sale.

"Good." Darien smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we go in, my lady?"

She returned the smile. "Of course, good sir."

The staff obviously knew him, and quickly seated them at a corner table. Darien ordered champagne and the sampler platter for starters. Serena noticed how quickly everything was served. She certainly had never received such excellent service, the few times she had been here alone.

"Does everyone fall over themselves to lick your boots?" Serena asked with a sarcastic grin.

"You'd be surprised at what money can buy."

"With you around, I'm learning very fast."

Darien graced her with a small smile. "Learn quickly. My dear, I intend to make you one of the best-know artists in the country. Your work will be displayed everywhere from the White House to the Museum of Modern Art."

Serena blushed. "You really think I'm that good?" She had strived for years to simply make a living. What he promised her was beyond her wildest dreams.

"Good? Serena, have you listened to a word we've said? You're a genius."

***

"-And there was Jadeite, with this priceless look on his face, and the poor little sculptor, covered head to toe in violet paint! I had to repaint that entire section of the gallery."

"Oh, no! Poor Jadeite! He's much to reserved for his own good sometimes." Serena laughed as she and Darien stepped out of the elevator. She dove into her handbag and finally came up with her keys. The lock on her new apartment turned smoothly, unlike the old one, which she had to fight every time she came home. Everything about this new place was wonderful! She had to admit that, pushy though he might be, Darien treated his artists to all the possible amenities they could desire.

"Well, dinner was nice. Thank you." Serena stepped forward to stroke her hand along the soft velvet of a love seat. Indeed, dinner had been wonderful. They had feasted on beluga and roe, smeared goose pate on delicate wafers, and traded tastes of their seafood salads. The music had been light and enjoyable, the atmosphere relaxing, and the staff quick and eager to serve. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much. Darien was a fascinating and witty conversationalist.

When she realized that no answer had interrupted her brief reverie, she turned to find Darien close behind her. He stepped closer and ran his hands down her arms. Internal alarm bells shrilled, and her hand slapped against his chest. "What are you doing?"

"No need to jump out of your skin." He moved one hand to cup the back of her neck. "I'm just going to taste you."

"Don't." But his lips were already skimming over hers.

"Won't hurt. Promise."

He kept his word. It didn't hurt. It soothed and aroused, it eased and it stirred up those needs she'd locked so carefully away. But it didn't hurt.

Darien finished the kiss and drew back. "There's something between us. There's a spark, and you know it. Now, you can turn away, but it's still going to be there."

Serena pressed a hand against his shoulder as his mouth lowered to hers again. She meant to turn away, told herself to turn away, to where everything was safe and ordered and simple. But the spark he'd spoken of snapped inside her, warm and bright. She curled her fingers into his shirt and let herself feel.

His mouth was soft, gentle, coaxing hers to taste. As he was. Warmth spread into her belly even as ropes of tension and awareness tangled together. And as that mix rose up toward her heart, he eased back.

"I had a feeling," he murmured. His hand continued to rub and stroke the back of her neck. "Had it the first time I saw you."

Her head was spinning. It wasn't a sensation she enjoyed. "This is a mistake. I don't-" she only realized that she had been backing up when she knocked over a side table.

Darien smiled and followed her. "Life's full of mistakes." He kissed her against, lightly. "This doesn't feel like one, but we're just going to have to see it through to find out."

"Darien, I'm no good at this sort of thing."

"Which sort? The kissing sort?"

"No." Her own laugh came as a surprise. How could he make her laugh when she was terrified? "The man-woman thing, the relationship thing."

"Then you'll just have to practice."

"I don't want to practice." She could do nothing but sigh when he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Darien, there's so much you don't know about me."

"That goes both ways. So let's find out. It was a nice evening." And with that, he stepped through the door and closed it after him, leaving her a twisted bundle of nerves.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Mozart screamed over the speakers as Serena bent over the furnace. Many people would say that classical music was not meant to be played like rock, at the highest decibel level of her new stereo system, but Serena preferred it when working. She carefully finished creating the gather on the end of her gathering iron before attaching the entire thing to the end of a blowpipe. She moved the mass of molten glass over into the glory hole, where she quickly and delicately began shaping the slender, hollow shape held in her mind's eye.

It didn't take long. By now Serena knew precisely how long each project should take before she even began it. This one was simpler then most, but exquisite nonetheless. She had added copper to one batch, and manganese to another, then swirled the two together. The result would be an upward-reaching tower of blues and violets.

Finished, she knocked the end of the blowpipe. There was a swift crack as the near-finished piece dropped off the pipe. She caught it, and swiftly applied the battledore to its base to smooth the bottom. That way it would sit soundly on its base, without rocking. She then moved it into the annealing oven where it would cool slowly. Many pieces became brittle, breaking even while cooling, if they returned to room temperature too quickly. Serena would never make such a mistake as that. This one would sit quietly, until it was ready. Then she would place her mark on the base using an acid stamp.

Satisfied with what she had just created, she stepped back and took a long gulp of ice water, enjoying the cold as it ran down her throat. It had been four days since her dinner with Darien. He had sent flowers the next day. She had phoned the gallery to say thank you. He had mentioned setting up appointments with the publicity staff, but it had slipped her mind.

Serena had spent the three days since channeling all of the pent-up sexual frustration he'd left her with into her art. Darien Chiba wanted a show; well he'd get one. Serena hadn't felt this full of creative energy in months.

Damn the man.

Within five minutes, he had succeeded in undoing three years of hard work. She had carefully stifled those feelings, determined to never let herself be caught up by a man again. He had ruined all of that. She thought of him all through the day, and all through the night, remembering the way his lips felt over her own, the way his warm hand had soothed her fears as it stroked the back of her neck.

Damn him.

She shook her head in a doomed attempt to rid her mind of him, and then began adding ingredients for the next batch.

***

"Darien?"

Darien dropped the latest batch of papers at the voice. His head lifted to meet those of the woman who peeked her head through the door.

"Luna! What brings you here?" Luna Silvestri, one of his oldest friends and one of the people responsible for his great love of art, smiled as she came in.

"I haven't heard from you in days, dear. You spend so much time pent up here in your office. Have you spoken with your parents recently?"

He returned the smile. "Two days ago, in fact. They send their love."

"Where are they now?"

"Trekking around in the Sahara. I swear, I can't believe I was born to them. I couldn't imagine leaving my comfortable digs behind for such unpleasant surroundings."

Luna laughed. She had been very good friends with the Chibas, and had practically raised Darien while his parents were flying around the globe on their many adventures. "To each their own, darling. So tell me, what have you discovered recently? I heard that you're planning an enormous show to introduce your latest artisan."

Darien grinned. "I believe you already know her." He reached behind him and lifted Serena's paperweight. "I'm sure you'll recognize the style."

Luna held out her hand, and he placed the piece in her palm. She studied it for a few moments. "Why, this is-" She glanced at the base. "Serena! Oh, Darien, how wonderful. She has so much talent."

"She practically worships you, you know."

Luna shook her head, causing the enormous mass of her ebony hair to wobble on top of her head. There were gray strands among it, but they only added to her mature elegance. "The dear girl was always so unsure of herself." She stopped and narrowed her eyes, watching Darien closely. "I know that look of yours, my boy. You're interested in her."

Darien saw no point in lying. "Yes. She's a beautiful and fascinating woman. Care to give me any tips?"

Luna chuckled. "I don't think that's fair, dear." Then she grew very serious. "But I will tell you one thing. Be careful with her."

Darien straightened. "What do you mean?"

"Serena Kyle has great strength and courage, but she's very fragile inside. She's gone through a lot, and I don't want to see her hurt again. Do you understand me?"

"I . . .I think so." Darien wondered what had happened that Luna would be cautioning him in such a way. Yet one more mystery surrounding Serena that he intended to uncover.

"Good. If you hurt her, I'll be very unhappy with you." Then, in one of the swift mood changes that always left Darien flabbergasted, Luna laughed. "So, tell me exactly what you are planning for her exhibit."

"Well, I-" Darien was interrupted by a knock on the door. ""Come in."

Jadeite opened the door and looked apologetically at his boss. "Darien, I'm sorry to bother you, but we're having trouble reaching Serena Kyle. Lita's going a bit nuts. Says the woman's not answering the phone or returning any calls."

"Damn it." Darien glanced at Luna. "Great strength, perhaps, but not greatly on top of things. I told her three days ago to call Lita Roberts about her publicity photos. Even gave her the goddamn number. I'm sorry, Luna, but I need to iron this out." He left the older woman smiling to herself as he strode from the office.

***

Serena woke to the sensation of someone licking her toes. She peered under the sheets, reached down, and pulled Loki up beside her. The soft feather bed had become one of his favorite spots, and he loved to curl up under the sheets. "Pretty nice digs, hmm, Loki?" Still not quite awake, she cuddled with the cat, laughing softly when he sprawled out on his back to give her access to his soft tummy. "Yup, pretty nice digs indeed."

"I wish I could be sure that you were earning them."

The deep male voice made her sit up in surprise, and she shrieked. "Darien?" She pulled the sheets up over her shoulders, praying that he hadn't noticed that she slept in the nude. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It was too late. The sight of her milky-white shoulders and the curve of a breast had him clenching his teeth. He took a breath to regain his poise and hoped that she, in return, hadn't noticed the affect that all that bare skin had on him. "You forgot to lock you door again. But that's all the better. I would have knocked it down; it seems that I always have to resort to extreme measures to gain your attention!"

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing here at-" she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Darien had placed clocks, both digital and analog, all over the apartment. The man was obsessed with time. "Oh." It was one in the afternoon. "Guess I overslept a bit."

"I can't say that I'm surprised. Darien seated himself comfortable and watched with great amusement as Serena slid out of bed and edged toward the bathroom, taking the bed sheet with her. "As for why I'm here, I intend to personally drag you down to the gallery so that you will meet with my photographer. She's been calling you for days."

"Oh?" Serena emerged from the bathroom in her robe. "It's been a while since I checked my messages." She glanced at the one next to the bedside clock. Phones and answering machines. Yet another thing he was obsessed with. There were eleven messages waiting for her.

Darien sighed. "Trust me, I know. Go ahead and shower, but don't bother with your hair and makeup. Lita will take care of that. As for clothes-" he crossed to the closet and glanced through, finally pulling out an off-the-shoulder ensemble in a deep violet-blue. "Bring this."

Serena glared. "Of all the- just don't touch anything. I'll be out soon." She disappeared back into the bathroom, and he soon heard the shower running.

While she showered, Darien wandered into the kitchen, intending to make her some sort of brunch. All that was in the fridge was a loaf of bread and three cups of yogurt. No wonder the woman was so slender. Darien sighed again and reached for his cell phone.

Serena left the bathroom forty-five minutes later to the smell of French toast wafting in from the den. There was a veritable feast spread out on her coffee table, and Darien sat on the couch. Loki lounged in his lap, and he was feeding bits of smoked salmon to the satisfied-looking tom.

"What's all this?" She sat down on the floor by the table and speared a few pieces of French toast onto an empty plate. "And don't feed him too much of that. You'll spoil him, and he'll start expecting it from me on a daily basis." She smothered the toast in powdered sugar and whipped cream, then dug in. It was amazing.

"You didn't have anything worthwhile in your pantry, so I ordered in." Darien watched with entertained astonishment as she devoured the toast in a matter of seconds and chased it with several slices of honeydew melon. "Hungry?"

"Mm hmm." She gulped down the fruit filling her mouth and continued speaking. "This is really good. I've been working over the past few days. Not a lot of time to go food shopping. Not a lot of time to eat, for that matter." She eyed the table and mulled over what to go for next.

"And evidently not a lot of time to call me, either."

Serena swung her head around and just barely missed catching her hair in her food. "What's that supposed to mean? Why should I call you?"

He reached out a hand to caress the side of her neck, just as he had done the other night. The memory rose up unbidden, and she fought the urge to lean into his hand, instead shrugging away. Was that hurt she saw in his eyes? "Tell me what you mean."

"The kiss we shared that night meant something. I know you felt it."

"What I felt doesn't matter." He raised an eyebrow. "Fine! Maybe there was something there. But I don't need it."

Darien stroked a hand down her cheek. "Okay, then what do you want?"

"You know-"

"What do you want from me?"

"Wanting you sexually isn't life and death, Darien. It would be more like scratching a vague itch."

"Vague?" Amusement brightened his face as his hand reached to cup the back of her neck.

"Vague," she repeated, and let his mouth come to hers, let it rub teasingly. And enticingly. "Slight."

"I was thinking more . . ." He danced the fingers of his free hand up and down her spine. "Constant. Chronic." Nibbling on her, he eased her closer.

She kept her gaze on him, arms down at her sides. "Desire's not necessary. It's only a hunger."

"You're right. Let's eat."

He ravished her mouth, shifting so swiftly from gentle warmth to raging heat that she had no choice but to plunge with him.

Her hands gripped his hips, squeezed, and then ran roughly up his back to hook like talons over his shoulders. If he pushed her to the brink, she thought, she couldn't tell whether she's be able to cling to the edge or tumble with him into the abyss.

She let her head fall back, not a gesture of surrender, but one of demand. Take more, if you dare. When he dared, she moaned in pleasure.

Her scent seemed to pour over him, into him, until his belly ached and his head spun. In one desperate move he dragged her closer and prepared to fall with her onto the couch.

His cell phone rang.

The noise jolted Serena back to her senses. "Stop," she gasped. She managed to wedge a hand between the bodies and nudge him away. "Oh, god, Darien. Please stop. I can't do this."

The heart-felt plea stopped him, as nothing else would have. He sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. "Why? Tell me why. You want this as much as I do."

"I just can't!" She wailed. Tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes. When he moved to sooth her, she jerked back. "Darien, this can't go anywhere. You and me."

"Serena." He cupped the back of her neck until her head settled on his shoulder. "It's already gone somewhere. Why don't we stay there awhile, see how we like it. Now come on. I promised Lita that I'd have you there by three."

***


	5. Chapter 5

Serena tried her best to ignore Darien's hand on the small of her back as he escorted her into an elevator in the back of the gallery. It seemed as though he had not stopped touching her since they'd left her apartment. It didn't make her uncomfortable . . . but it was strange. "I didn't know you owned any other floors." The first floor of the building was larger then the ground floor of Saks Fifth Avenue; there was more then enough room for the artwork to be beautifully displayed.

"Of course, darling. I own the entire building. That shouldn't surprise you by now. I lease the top seven floors as office space for other groups, but the others are used for Fantasy business. The second floor is used for special exhibits, like yours will be."

"Oh." She frowned to herself. Was there no end to the man's wealth and power? "So where are we going?"

"Publicity uses the third floor. I'm taking you up to Lita's studio." The elevator doors opened onto a large lobby area.

"Darien! Did you find her?" Serena looked over to see an Amazon bearing down upon them. The woman was incredibly tall, with clear green eyes and a luxurious riot of auburn curls held u in a ponytail. She grabbed Serena's face and turned it up toward the light. "Wow! You've finally given me something to work with, boss-man. Even if," she glared playfully at Serena, "she's too bubble-headed to pick up her phone."

Serena had the grace to blush. "Sorry about that." She couldn't find it in herself to be affronted by this woman, despite her apparent tendency to handle others without so much of a by-your-leave. Her eyes held too much gleeful charm.

"Serena Kyle, meet Lita Roberts. She's going to make you even more gorgeous then you are now, if that's at all possible."

"You bet. Then I'll subject you to a torturous three-hour photo session." Lita grinned, and Serena returned the smile.

"Well, I've got some phone calls to make, so I will leave you ladies to it." Darien nodded to Lita and pressed Serena's hand in farewell before striding back into the elevator. He turned as the doors slid closed and said, "Serena, I'll try to be up at six. We'll catch an early dinner."

"But-" It was too late; the doors were shut. She sighed and turned to meet Lita's considering gaze.

"Well, I gotta say, you're a lot better then his last girlfriend. Why don't you go slip into that outfit you're holding?"

"Girlfriend? Oh, no. I, um . . ." Serena stuttered to a halt as the taller woman ushered her through a pair of double doors at the other end of the lobby. "We're not dating."

"Girl, you'd have to be blind to miss the lust in that man's eyes." Serena sputtered in astonishment at Lita's confident statement. "Oh, don't worry. There are other things, too, like interest and affection. Good job."

"But we haven't even known each other for a full week! And I don't want him!" Serena protested as she entered a changing room, even though she knew the second part to be a blatant lie. She frowned to herself again as she changed into the outfit Darien had chosen for her.

"You'd have to be blind, deaf and stupid not to want Darien Chiba," Lita said as she emerged from the curtained room. "Oh, that's a fabulous color for you. You've got great skin, you know. Anyways," she continued while urging Serena to a chair and taking a comb to her long hair. "Darien's one of the most eligible bachelors in New York. Probably in the country. If I weren't happily married, I'd have tried to snag him for myself! God, you've got a lot of hair. I'm going to keep it simple. A chignon, I think."

It only took Lita a few minutes to achieve the style she wanted. Next, she began to apply makeup, again deciding to keep it light and simple. She chatted away the entire time, about everything from Darien to her husband, Nephrite –"stole my heart the first time I laid eyes on him"- to New York traffic –"the one and only reason I hate the city"-. Serena's head was whirling by the time they were finished.

"Okay! All finished, at least with this part" Lita spun the chair around for Serena to look in the mirror.

She gasped. "It's great!" Her hair had been pulled smoothly back into a twist, and the makeup, a hint of blush, a dusting of dusky shadow over her eyelids, and a pink-violet tint on her lips, created an overall look of pure elegance. "Lita, you're wonderful! I've never been able to apply makeup."

Lita laughed. "I'll give you some tips. You may think I'm great now, but wait until I've made you sit still for three hours of photos! Right this way."

***

The session only took about two hours; Lita was thrilled to have such a cooperative subject. "You wouldn't believe how difficult most people are when it comes to having their pictures taken. Total nightmare."

Darien had phoned up to say that he'd be about an hour late, so Serena made herself comfortable in Lita's office as they chatted. Lita supplied her with some very tasty gossip on Darien's past relationships, as well as some perfectly scrumptious cookies.

A knock on the door interrupted them. It swung open without waiting for Lita's reply, and a tall, distinguished-looking man entered. "Lita, darling, are you gabbing another artist's ears off? You know it makes their publicity shots look awfully funny."

Lita laughed. "Pictures are already taken. It doesn't matter whether Sere has ears or not, now. Serena, I'd like you to meet my partner, Malachite Wilns."

Malachite shook back his impressive mane of silver-gray hair and accepted Serena's hand with a small bow. "Ah, yes. The latest find. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kyle."

"Please, call me Serena."

"A pleasure indeed." Malachite relaxed on a sofa and studied Darien's latest acquisition. She was certainly a pleasure to look at. He felt his heart twinge. She looked so much like . . .

He stood and crossed back to the door. "Serena, I'd like to arrange a meeting with you over the next day or so to discuss your bio. Is two o'clock tomorrow fine?'

"Sure." Serena had noticed the play of emotions over Malachite's face, and she made a note to herself to ask Lita, who seemed to know everything about everyone. "I'll see you then. It was nice to meet you."

"Goodbye."

The moment the door was closed, she turned to face her new friend. "Seems like a nice guy."

Lita nodded. "He's a teddy bear. Lost his wife five years ago to cancer. Nearly broke his heart, the poor dear." She stopped and studied Serena. "Actually, you look an awful lot like her. She had the same blue eyes and blond hair."

"Oh." Her reply was cut short as Darien walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Are you ready to go?"

Lita sighed. "Don't you ever knock, boss-man? What if I'd been in the middle of some really hot sex, right here on my desk?"

Darien just smiled. "It would be an educating experience, I'm sure. Serena?"

She rose and crossed to him. "Thank you, Lita It was wonderful to meet you, and Malachite as well. Oh, and thanks for the cookies. They were really fabulous. I wish I could cook half as well."

"Tell you what. Come over some time and I'll give you a crash course in that and in makeup. We'll have a girls' night or something." Lita winked.

"Sounds good."

She followed Darien down the elevator and out to the limo before asking, "Where are we going?"

Darien leaned back against the upholstered seat. "My house."

***

The hour-long drive that took them out of the city and to Darien's residence was silent. Darien watched with amusement as Serena slowly dozed off before pulling out some papers and continuing the work he had left unfinished at the office, but he couldn't seem to concentrate on the wording. His eyes kept creeping up to scrutinize the beauty across from him. She looked so innocent and fragile when she slept.

*What is it about her that fascinates me so? She's infuriating and charming and stunning. But I've dated my share of stunning women who could charm the hair off a cat, and not one has been able to hold my attention the way this one does.*

He noticed that they were approaching the turn-in for his home, and began to put away the contract he had been trying to work on. His movements woke Serena, and she blinked drowsily at him before curling her legs up and dropping back to sleep.

Darien reached across and shook her gently. "Time to wake up, princess."

She shook her head groggily. "S'pose to wake princesses with kisses." Her words were adorably slurred, and he laughed softly.

"Very well."

Serena awoke fully as his lips met hers for an electrifying kiss. It stirred the very synapses of her brain into a jumbled cocktail. And, she was sure, left the hair on her head standing straight up.

She curled a hand in his jacket shoulder and nudged him away. "You can stop now. I'm awake."

Darien stared at her in bafflement, and burst into laughter. "Only you, my dear Serena. Only you."

Serena watched in bewilderment for a moment as the man tried unsuccessfully to reestablish his calm before giving up and turning her head to look out the window. She gasped as a magnificent mansion came into view. "How gorgeous!" The building was a baroque masterpiece, complete with flying buttresses and gargoyles peering down from the roof.

"I'm glad you like it." Darien was inexplicably pleased at her reaction. Why did her approval seem so important?

"Yours, I take it?" At his nod, Serena only sighed. "I can definitely see you living in a place like this, lording it over your servants and yeomen."

"I don't know about that. I bought it because it caught my fancy. I wanted something big and imposing where guests could run amuck without bothering me, and it fit the bill."

Serena opened the car door without bothering to wait for the chauffer and stared eagerly at the wonderful building "It fit the bill." She shook her head. Where's your sense of romance, Darien? You're sounding like more of a recluse then I am."

"Not at all." He led her through the lovely atrium and into a tastefully decorated parlor. "Can I get you anything to drink? The bar is-"

He was cut off as Ray entered the room. "Darien, I want to borrow the chauffer and limo tonight. Is that all right?"

"Of course." Darien placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "You remember Serena Kyle, don't you?"

Ray's pleasant expression hardened, and Serena found herself subjected to an intense scrutiny from deep violet eyes. "Of course. The glass artist. It's very nice to see you again." She turned to her brother. "By the way, someone called from WorldWide Inc. about twenty minutes ago. Something about a problem in Venice? They wanted you to call back immediately."

"Damn! Of all the incompetent . . ." Darien turned apologetically to Serena. "I need to take care of this. It shouldn't take more then fifteen minutes. Ray can get you that drink." He strode from the room.

"So." Ray draped herself over an armchair and continued to stare at Serena, hostility burning in her eyes. "I guess I was wrong about you."

"What?" Serena was very confused. What had she done to make this woman angry with her?

"I have to say that I'm surprised. My first impressions are rarely wrong. I thought you were a decent individual, the first time I saw you. But I see you're just another of the many after my brother's money."

"Now wait just a-"

"They come and go about every week or so, thinking that, because they interested him in their art, they can interest him in them. But let me tell you, missy, you're dreaming."

"Hold on a second!" Serena stood straight and tall, and looked Ray deep in the eyes. "Where exactly do you get off, accusing me as soon as I've stepped into your home? For your information, Darien came onto me. I'm not even sure yet if I want to be involved with a guy as pushy and confident as he is! And if I do, it will be because he's kind, and generous, and attentive, and has the body of a god, but not because of his damn money!" She broke off and frowned over that last sentence, which had pushed its way from her mouth before she'd thought it out.

Ray looked startled, and then she grinned. "Well put, Serena. He is cute, isn't he?" She straightened in her chair. "I guess you'd want an apology, but I'm not really in the habit of giving them."

Serena blushed and took a deep breath, startled out of her anger by Ray's lightning-quick change of temperament. "You shouldn't make me angry. I tend to let my mouth run away without me."

The brunette shook her head. "Don't ever take back words you've already said. I don't. I will, however, explain that I've become accustomed to watching women throw themselves all over my brother. It's disgusting to watch the little tramps."

"Hmmm." Mildly insulted that she had automatically been included in that group of women, Serena restrained herself to a noncommittal shrug. "I agree, but you can't really blame them."

"I suppose not. It just annoys me. They give women a bad name. Money-grubbing thieves."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Serena waited patiently. Ray was a beautiful woman, but it appeared that she was very, very unhappy. She realized that she was no longer angry with the mercurial woman sitting across from her. It was hard to remain irate when faced with such badly hidden pain.

The raven-haired woman shrugged. "Been through two divorces. I was determined to find a man that I could be happy with, one who would love me for me, and not for my money. Never mind that everyone thought both men were not at all perfect for me; I was too determined to prove that I was right." Ray snorted softly. "Both pigs left me flat broke and ran off with everything."

"That's horrible!" Serena exclaimed. "I could see why you'd take such a pessimist's view to relationships." The words almost made her smile sadly. Look who was talking.

"Yeah, well. I've pretty much given up all hope of ever finding someone. I guess it leaves me a little bitter."

Serena immediately thought of Jadeite. "I don't think you should give up hope yet. Sometimes the best thing is hiding right under your nose."

Ray crossed her eyes and looked down her own Grecian nose, making them both laugh. "I tell you what. You let me know when this Prince Charming pops out from under my nose, and I'll give you a fair chance at my brother. Deal?"

"Deal."

   ***


	6. Chapter 6

Beads of sweat rolled down Serena's face as she bent over the annealing oven to inspect her latest creation. She checked the temperature and smiled at the glorious riot of emerald green and indigo. A . . . paperweight, she supposed, although it might well end up sitting on a shelf, providing its owner with a bit of beauty. Very little of what she created was practical. Yes, it could be used; she made plenty of candleholders, bowls, and vases, but most of her things were made with the simple idea of beauty.

Satisfied that this piece was coming along quite well, Serena sighed and stood, arching her back until it cracked alarmingly. Another five new pieces had joined the several already standing on the shelves against one wall.

*Well, Darien's driving me crazy, but at least it's proving good for business.*

Her infuriating suitor had gotten into the habit of picking her up each evening for dinner, being his usual charming self, then depositing her back at her apartment, complete with more of those mind-blowing kisses that left her senseless.

The damn man seemed intent on turning her into one large quivering mass of hormones.

Fortunately, Serena had an outlet for the passion writhing within her; she couldn't ever remember having ideas come to her so easily and with such clarity. Colors and shapes whirled through her dreams, just waiting for her to bring them into being.

She was happy. Frustrated, but happy.

The phone rang again. She could hear it from the other room. Darien had tried to put a phone in here. Two, in fact. But she'd unplugged them and tossed them into the corner, along with the wall clock.

She figured that Darien would roll his eyes and mutter a prayer for patience if he knew, but she'd yet to let him into her studio. Surprisingly, he had immediately agreed when she asked him to keep out. She imagined he was used to dealing with artists' quirks.

Serena didn't want anyone watching her as she worked with her glass. She'd had enough of that while studying in the glass studios of Venice. Glass blowing was one of the things the city was most famous for, and most studios allowed tourists to come in and watch, for a price. Serena had found their ill-timed questions annoying and disrupting, and had sworn that she would always have privacy once she had a studio of her own. Her art was too . . . intimate. The idea that anyone could walk in and just stare at such a crucial piece of her soul terrified her.

But Darien respected her wishes, and stayed out, as did any of his employees on their frequent visits to her apartment. They'd all realized quickly that, if they wanted to see her, speak to her, they must either dare to interrupt Darien (who would always push away from his desk with a muttered expletive, and then rush over to her place and drag her back to the gallery), or come themselves. They usually chose to make the short trip themselves, seeing as Mr. Chiba was always very busy.

Even if everyone always enjoyed watching their boss stalk back into the building dragging her behind him, complaining all the way, like a wayward child.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, and as if called, Darien's voice carried clearly through to her. "Serena?"

"Just a moment," she called.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and grabbed a cold drink before crossing to the door. She peeked out playfully. Yup, there he was, as gorgeously collected as always. Denying him the opportunity to peek in, she slipped out into the hall and locked the door behind her.

"Afraid someone will steal the furnaces? I assure you, they're a bit heavy to carry away." His voice, as smooth as velvet, sent ripples of desire down her spine.

Serena laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Well, if someone did manage it, you'd just buy me new ones."

Darien simply smiled and slipped him arm around her waist. "Ah, already trying to take advantage of my wealth. You artists are all gold diggers." When she stopped abruptly, he looked down at her. She stood, twisting her hands slightly, a small frown upon her face. "Something wrong, darling?"

"You don't really think that, right?" Her voice was soft. "That I'm after you for your money?" She bit her lower lip, looking so adorably worried that Darien was tempted, as he never had been before, to scoop her up into his arms and carry her off. Instead, he ordered his libido to take a hike and laid both hands gently on her shoulders.

"I was only joking, Serena."

"It doesn't matter to me. The money, I mean." She sighed and pushed a grubby hand through her tangled hair. "I mean . . . it's nice, and I love my apartment, and the studio, and not worrying if I can afford dinner each night, but . . ." She broke off and sighed again, not quite sure what she was trying to say.

Darien pulled her chin up until her eyes reluctantly met his. "Serena, listen to me. You have an amazing talent, and a beautiful heart. I'm attracted to you for yourself, and nothing else. And the idea that you'd be after my wealth has never even occurred to me. All right?"

The smile returned to her face, and she shrugged shyly. "Okay."

Satisfied that the issue was closed, he swung into her apartment. "I stopped by because Jadeite needs to run the final changes to the show by you. I've lost count of the number of times he tried calling. You think he'd learn."

Serena giggled. "I heard the phone, but I was kind of busy at the moment."

"Of course. Well, go wash your face, and do something with your hair, and then we'll go."

The ride was brief, as always. Darien left her with a peck on her cheek to return to his office as she continued upstairs to the second floor.

She loved these restricted rooms of the gallery, which were only used for private showings and special events, like her exhibit would be. If the first floor was an exquisite cathedral for the worship of art, then the second floor was a series of individual alters. Darien had ordered a number of connected rooms built, each much smaller, but no less lovely, then the main gallery. Throughout the rooms, pedestals of varying sizes were set, draped in white, black, or crimson silk, on which Serena's artwork were displayed. About half of the pedestals were currently occupied; she had yet to deliver the latest pieces, and still had several in the back of her mind to be created.

"Serena!" Jadeite hurried into the room. "Someone needs to implant a phone beneath your skin, so that you couldn't throw it away!"

Serena smiled apologetically. "Can't help it, Jad. I didn't have a free hand."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know, you've told me twice for every time you've forgotten to return a call! Well, come on." The tall blond led her into one of the back rooms. "We changed the pate canapés to caviar, since you didn't like that latest sampler the caterer brought by. Let me tell you, he wasn't too pleased about it, but I personally agree with you. I also changed the lighting in these three rooms." He flicked a switch as he pulled her through, and then took off before she could even comment. "And I haven't even been able to start planning the lighting for the last two rooms, because they are EMPTY!" Jadeite paused in his rushed tour and turned to face Serena. "Serena, chere, I need to at least know what the pieces are going to look like!"

Serena did her best not to giggle as the Frenchman clenched one fist in his hair, destroying the carefully arranged strands. "Um . . . I can tell you that they'll be made of glass . . ." He growled, and she gave up, breaking into laughter. "I don't really know myself, yet!" She took pity on the poor man and took his hand between her two smaller ones. "There's still a week before the exhibit. You will have everything by Wednesday, I promise. Okay?"

Charmed by her blue eyes despite himself, Jadeite raised her hands and kissed their backs. "I can't stay annoyed at you. Okay. Although," his eyes twinkled at her, "if the exhibit is a total ruin because half the pieces aren't there, it's not my fault!"

"Well, isn't this cozy. The little artist slut, not content with the billion-dollar boss, has to seduce the pathetic second in command as well."

Surprised both by the words and by the poisonous tone, the two jumped apart and faced the door. "Ann?"

"Jadeite, so nice to see you. Serena Kyle, isn't it? I wasn't sure I'd remembered the name. Run along to your master, why don't you, Jaddie? Serena and I need to have a little girl talk." Darien's ex smiled a vicious little smile and slithered into the room, ready to confront the little tart that, she believed, had stolen the very well to do Darien Chiba right out of her lap.

Jadeite glanced between the two women. It was hard to believe that Darien had been attracted to both. Ann's brash voluptuous looks almost overpowered the quiet, slender blond beauty of Serena. He wanted nothing more then to run for cover, but the bonds of friendship held him by Serena's side, until she nodded quietly at him.

"Go on. I'm sure you have work to do, Jad." Her luminous blue eyes held a hint of nerves, but she looked confident.

"Umm . . . sure. I'll let Darien know she's here." He turned and quickly left the room, worried about the fireworks that were sure to ensue. At least Ann had chosen a place away from the public displays. Flights of Fantasy, Inc. really didn't need that sort of publicity.

Back in the room, Ann draped herself over a chair. "I have to hand it to you, I really didn't think you'd be able to snag him so fast." She laughed inwardly at the discomfort visible on her opponent's face. "You're not exactly his type."

"And what is his type, Ann?"

This time, Ann didn't bother to hide her low laugh. "Why, I am, of course. Tell me, does he give you those long deep kisses of his? The ones that send shocks up and down your spine? They always made me so hot."

Serena tried to brush off her mental picture of Darien being so intimate with this woman. Oh, it was a hateful image, and a part of her realized that was exactly what Ann had intended. "Why are you doing this, Ann? Darien doesn't want you anymore. He sells your art, and makes you a lot of money. Isn't that all you want?"

Ann narrowed her eyes. "Not in the slightest. Are you really that dim? That man makes a hundred times what your piddling little art earns. I nab him, and I never have to work another day in my life. I honestly can't imagine why he'd want a little worm like you."

Serena opened her mouth to protest, but the redhead ran straight over her words. "Face it. He'll never stay interested in you. You're boring, and naïve, and completely uninteresting. A man like Darien Chiba eats up little girls like you and spits them out before heading on to the next." Ann sat back in her chair with a smile of satisfaction. "I've seen him do it more times then I can count. He thinks it's funny to twist you around his pinky finger.

Serena shook her head in denial. Nothing could get past the ball in her throat. She swallowed. "That's not true. Darien's not like that."

"Ha! You think so? What do you have to offer him? Artwork for his gallery, and a bit of amusement. I can't imagine that you'd be any good in the sack." Ann ran a hand over her own full curves. "He wants a real woman, like me. Face it; a little pin like you will just bore him!"

Serena pressed her lips together to hide their quiver. Unable suddenly to fight the tears in her eyes, she whirled around and ran from the room.

Ann crossed to the window and watched as, a few moments later, a small blond form ran out onto the sidewalk and away from the gallery. It was child's play, really.

***

Serena fell through the door and crumpled onto her couch, shaking with tears. Loki crawled over and into her lap, and she clutched the heavy cat to her chest. "She . . . she's right!" she sobbed. "How could he ever love someone like me?" The tears fell like rain from her cheeks, and she made no attempt to stop them. "No one could ever love me!"

A knock at the door had her pressing a fist to her mouth in a useless attempt to stem the loud snuffles. "Serena?"

It was Darien. "Serena, I know you're in there. What did she say to you?"

She didn't answer, couldn't get up. She couldn't face him; Ann's words resounded too loudly in her mind.

"Fine." There was the sound of keys jangling, and the door swung open. She sprang up, but it was too late. Darien stood in the open doorway. He took one glance at her wet cheeks and swore before throwing the door closed and crossing to her. "Come here, darling."

Serena resisted as he enfolded her in his arms. She pushed against his chest, sobbing in despair and hurt, but his strong arms ignored her. He picked her up and cradled her against him as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Serena." He murmured small nothings into her ear as she gradually calmed down and gained control of herself.

Finally, the tears stopped, and she pushed weakly against him again. This time, he let her go, and she moved to sit beside him. "Sorry," she hiccupped.

"For what? Serena, tell me what Ann said to you."

"I don't deserve you." The words burst out before she could stop them.

"What?!" The surprise and shock on his face went a long way to bandaging the small ache in Serena's chest."

"She told me that I don't deserve you, and that I could never keep your interest. She's right." Serena wouldn't for the world repeat Ann's exact words.

"That's bullshit." Darien reached over and pulled her back against him. Loki wandered over, and they both stretched out a hand to rub his fur. The cat plopped across their joint laps, purring in great satisfaction. "Serena, look at me. Have you heard nothing that I say to you when we're together? I think you're wonderful. I don't care if I have more money or power; you have so many qualities that are worth so much more. You're kind, and caring, and exquisite in every way. Won't you believe me? Please?"

She looked up into his eyes, and saw in them a deep-seated belief in everything he had just said. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

Serena rubbed a hand over her red eyes. "Then I believe you."

"Then come here." He pulled her face up to his, and settled his lips over hers.

From their laps, Loki watched as the couple made up. His mistress had been right several weeks ago. Life was, indeed, very good.

***


	7. Chapter 7

The private rooms of the gallery were filled with the soft chatter of people and the delicate strains of a soft waltz.  Jadeite, Darien thought, had left nothing to be desired. Trays of tasty hors d'overs or expensive champagne were stationed at strategic points or carried by well-trained waiters.  The loft lighting had been arranged to direct each and every eye to the exquisite works of art by S. Kyle.

Everything was perfect, Darien knew. It was completely perfect, but for one point. The guest of honor still had not arrived.

"Darien, you have a absolute masterpiece." Lita, elegant in shimmering green, laid her hand on her boss's arm. She'd recognized the signs of anger and hoped to sooth. "This is the best exhibit you've had in years.  I don't know if Jadeite has told you, but I've already seen "sold" tags on at least twelve items.  It's probably more, but I stopped counting."

"Where the hell is she? Serena's an hour late!"

"I'm sure she'll be along any moment. In the meantime, you should enjoy the fact that this show has gone off so well."

            "It would go even better if Serena would just get her damned ass over here!"  This was muttered in a tone that implied Darien would much prefer to roar it at the top of his lungs.  And preferably directly into a certain blond artist's ear.

Lita felt her lips curving upwards, and did her very best to hold back the laugh that bubbled up within. The two were head-over-heels in love with each other, and she wasn't the only one who'd noticed. In fact, the only two who hadn't seemed to be Darien and Serena themselves. Well, Darien may have, but he certainly didn't show it.

Catching sight of Jadeite, Darien turned a vague smile upon Lita. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to Jad."

"Great job, if I do say so myself, boss-man. You ought to give your second-in-command a raise. He's terrific." Jadeite held up one manicured hand before Darien could even open his mouth. "And before you ask, Raye just called. The two are on their way as we speak."

"It's about damned time.  Make sure that the press know she'll be arriving soon, will you?  I promised that cat from the _Times_ an interview."

"Did you ask Serena about that?  I don't know if she'll. . ." Jadeite trailed off when he realized his boss wasn't even listening to him. He turned and whistled. "Wow.  Girl certainly knows how to clean up." Then his eyes were drawn to the woman who entered after Serena, and his heart stopped in his chest.

Raye looked like a living flame in ruby silk that slicked down her body. Her raven hair was pulled back to reveal small ruby drops at her ears. Jadeite had never seen a more beautiful sight. Or one that was less achievable. His heart began to beat again, but it ached. Oh, how it ached.

Darien made his way to Serena's side. He had never imagined she could look like that –sleek and stunning and sensual as sin. She had chosen midnight blue that draped and clung and shone just slightly when the light hit it. Her hair was pulled back at the back of her head then allowed to flow down her back in a shimmering mass. As he drew closer, he saw that her eyes were huge, and filled with trepidation.

She looked like a goddess, descending to earth for the first time.

Serena stared around her.  Even stepping through the doorway had required almost more courage then she had possessed. If not for Raye . . . Serena glanced at her friend, then caught sight of Jadeite out of the corner of his eye. She recognized the look on his face, a look of pure need, and felt sympathy for him.

"I should dock your pay for being so late."  Darien stopped at her side.

"Thank you."  She should have realized how good he'd look in a tux.  Serena ordered her mouth to stop watering.

"Are you ready?"

Serena took a deep breath. "I'm nervous." It took tremendous effort to admit even that to him.

Darien only smiled and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "You shouldn't be. They don't even know you yet, and they love you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I won't let you down. I won't let myself down."

"I don't doubt that, Serena.  I never did." And he drew her into the mass of people, music and light.

***

"Now that, chere, was just cruel." Jadeite appeared at Serena's side, chuckling as he shook his head at the way she had cut down a reporter's sly request for a "personal interview." "I'm not sure we'll ever be able to coax him back to another of our shows."

"Gee, what a pity.  If the man had tried to pat my breast one more time, I swear that I would have grabbed the nearest piece of glass and shoved it where the sun doesn't shine." Serena turned as planted a soft kiss on the blond man's cheek. "This is wonderful, Jad. You've worked so hard, and it's just perfect. Thanks."

"Not at all, Serena. I was just providing the proper setting. It's your art." Even as he smiled at her, he caught sight of Raye. She was leaning against a silk-upholstered love seat, vastly amused, from all appearances, by the three men who flocked around her. Jadeite couldn't help a tiny sigh, wishing that just once, she'd look at him in that way, and lay her hand on his arm in that playfully intimate way that she had.

"She's lonely, you know." Only a blind man could miss the way he gazed after her, Serena thought. When Jadeite turned to her in surprise, she laid a friendly hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't even realize it herself, but she's waiting for the right man to come along. Personally, I think he's hiding right under her nose, but he's just too afraid to say anything."

"Sere, I-" Jadeite clutched her hand, and she gave his shoulder a pat.

"Just a little something to think about. And no, I haven't said anything to Darien." Serena opened her mouth to add something more, but a wonderfully familiar voice called her name.

"Serena!"

Eyes widening, Serena whirled around to search for the owner of that voice. Could it really be-? "Mina!" Her older sister threw her arms around her, and the two women hugged each other tightly. "Minnie, you look so wonderful!" Her sister wore an ivory shantung suit that Serena didn't remember seeing before, and it puzzled her slightly, for she knew that Mina was struggling with very limited funds. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it."

"Made it? How could I not? That Darien of yours called a week ago and extended his personal invitation. Even got me a dress and everything! And he sent a limo, Serena, a real, honest-to-god limousine!"

"Wait a sec." Serena interrupted her sister's gushing excitement. "Darien? But he didn't mention it. I didn't think he even knew I had a sister!"

"Well he found out somehow, because here I am!" Mina embraced her again. "By the way, Sere, in case I forget to tell you later, I'm so incredibly proud of you. Yes," she continued insistently when Serena blushed and shook her head, "I really am. And even though she'll never say it, so is Mom. The things you have here, some of them are so beautiful that they take my breath away. You have a tremendous gift, and it's about time someone else recognized it. Especially after . . ." She broke off, and looked away. "What I'm also trying to get at is that I'm glad you look happy. You finally look really happy."

Serena gripped her sister's hands hard enough that the older woman grimaced. "I . . . it took me . . . I never . . ." She also pressed her lips together and looked down, but then met Mina's eyes. There was a small smile on her lips. If it was tinged slightly with an old pain, she only hoped no one except Mina noticed. "Yeah. I think I am."

"I certainly hope so, after all the work I've put in." Darien stepped in smoothly. He had been listening to their conversation long enough to catch the awkward pause. And, although he would very much have liked to hear more, it was rather obvious that no more would be said. He smiled down at Serena. "I'm glad you liked my surprise."

"Very much. Thank you." The words were simple, but they held real gratitude in them.

Mina watched with amusement as the two gazed into each other's eyes.

"Mmm." Serena wrenched her eyes from him with a great deal of effort. It would be so easy to sink into their blue depths, to drown in that amazing sea of blue . . . She glanced away and caught sight of Mina's enormous grin. "Umm . . . yeah. I really appreciate your bringing Mina here. It means a lot to me."

"Make sure you thank Lita and Malachite as well. Lita's the one who told me that you had a sister." Jealousy flared, that Serena had failed to tell him of her family herself. It was an emotion he was unused to, but one he seemed to be experiencing quite often around Serena. He wasn't sure he much liked that.

"I'll be sure to do just that. Do you have any idea where they are in this crowd?"

Darien nodded in the direction of an adjoining room. "I last saw them over near your Flight. If you hurry, you might catch them."

"Come on, Mina!" Serena grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her in the direction of Darien's nod. "I hope it's this next room," she confided. "Jad made so many last minute moves and changes that I'm not quite sure which pieces are where." That had already led to one rather embarrassing incident, when the Mayor himself had asked to see one particular piece that he had heard about from an aide. She had led him straight to the pedestal where she remembered it being the day before. Unfortunately, it had fallen pray to Jadeite's placement changes, and she had actually needed to ask one of the gallery guides present in each room.

Luckily, it was indeed the next room, and she caught sight of a recognizable head of distinguished silver hair. "Malachite! Lita!"

She waved as the two turned to see her. Lita waved, and Malachite smiled and nodded in her direction. "Right this way, Mina." She stepped forward, only to be held back as Mina froze. Serena looked back to see what had startled her sister, and was caught immediately by the stars in Mina's eyes. "Mina, what-?" She turned her head to follow Mina's line of sight.

She was staring directly at Malachite, who, oddly enough, seemed to have been captured by the same stars. He stared directly back at her, and the expression on his face was that on a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

Oh.

Serena felt her lips curve upward as she realized what had happened. She had thought, back when first introduced to Mally, that he would be a good match for Mina. It seemed as though her instincts had been right on the mark.

"Come on, sis." She tugged, and broke the spell over Mina.

"Wha-? Serena, who is that?" Mina whispered nervously as Serena dragged her toward the breath-taking man she had just seen. Oh, god, but he was handsome.

"That's Malachite, silly. He's one of the people responsible for your being here. Mally, Lita," she began when she had reached the two, "I want you to actually meet my sister. I can't tell you how much we appreciate all of this."

Malachite spoke not a word of greeting, his usual courteous manner gone. He just stepped forward and slowly raised Mina's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on its back. "Enchanted." Mina could not take her eyes away from his, and nodded.

Lita looked at the two, and then switched her gaze to Serena. The two grinned madly at each other and bobbed their heads in agreement. "I think I'll leave you two to talk. Serena and I need to circulate." Lita patted Malachite on the back and stepped away, grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her away. "Wow."

"Yeah." Once they were in the next room, Serena covered her mouth. "That was too perfect, wasn't it?" She peered around the corner at the couple. They still stood where they had been left, simply looking into each other's eyes. "I hope they move soon. Someone might mistake them for a statue and try to buy them."

***


	8. Chapter 8

Three hours later, Serena slipped away from the immense crowd and hurried toward the small kitchen used by the catering staff, praying that she wouldn't be spotted by another critic or well-wisher. It seemed as though there were three more for everyone that she dealt with. The show was proving an incredible success. Jadeite was practically crowing with glee, and Serena couldn't blame him. In fact, having seen the number of discrete "sold" tags below her pieces, she was ready to join him.

Things were winding down, and people were beginning to leave, some proudly carrying with them the precious artwork that they had bought. Many pieces that had been sold were left to be displayed at the gallery for a time. Serena felt as though she was floating on air.

By this time, however, she also desperately needed to sit down amid some peace and quiet.

Fortunately, the kitchen was empty; the food had been prepared elsewhere, and staff was needed only to carry empty trays back and exchange them for full ones. After a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure that her escape had been unobserved (especially by Darien), Serena ducked into the small room and plopped down onto a stool with a sigh of relief. "Stupid crowds. Oh, god. I love the sound of silence."

A quiet chuckle startled her off the stool and onto her seat. A tall man stood in the corner, even now almost hidden by the row of cabinets that had formerly impeded her view.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" Serena blushed furiously at being caught out like this.

The man smiled gently and shook his head. A full mane of wavy hair the color of mahogany fell over his high forehead, and he raised a slim hand to push it out of the way. "No, I'm the one to apologize. Here you are, desperate for some peace, and I scare you silly."

"Oh, no. It wasn't that. It's just-"

"You're Serena." His eyes, the color or winter grass, cleared. "I'm sorry for not recognizing you immediately. It sometimes takes me a minute." The man stepped out from behind the shelves, and Serena was able to get a better look at him. He wore a tweed jacket over a baggy sweater-vest. She found herself staring again into his eyes, which hid behind thick glasses, which, she noted with some amusement, were smudged and sitting crookedly on his face. His eyes glistened with an intelligence that would have been frightening if not for their kindness and a sense of vague puzzlement that Serena felt instinctively was rather normal for him.

The man chuckled again. "Do I pass muster?"

Serena gasped when she realized she'd been caught staring. "God, I'm sorry. I'm being really rude, aren't I?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you must be exhausted. You have quite a show here, Serena." He held out his right hand. "I'm Nephrite, Lita's husband."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." And despite her exhaustion, Serena really meant it. She'd wanted to meet Nephrite for weeks, but had yet to manage it. Lita had informed her proudly that this absent-minded looking man apparently held three PhD's. He taught at NYU, and often visited other prestigious universities to present guest lectures.

"Indeed. Please sit down." Nephrite led her back to the stool and sat on its neighbor. "I, too, needed a bit of quiet. That many people attempting to criticize and analyze what they really don't understand gives me a headache."

Serena laughed in agreement. "I hope you haven't been bored."

"Not at all. It is a rare occasion that one has the opportunity to be present for the birth of a genius into the world where she belongs." He patted her hand in a manner intended both to complement and soothe, and Serena instantly found herself charmed by the kind man.

"Serena! There you are." Lita stood in the doorway. "I see you've found my wayward husband." The tall brunette crossed the room and laid a hand on Serena's shoulders. "I'm glad you've both finally met." She leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek, and then smiled and removed his glasses.  She gently wiped them off on a hankie she pulled from his vest pocket, then placed them back correctly on his face.  The gesture held such a sweet, simple intimacy that it made Serena feel more like an intruder then if they'd exchanged a big wet sloppy kiss.

"I suppose Darien's looking for me. I should go back out there." She slipped off her stool and held out a hand, which Nephrite took. "It was really nice to meet you. I hope we'll have some time to talk later."

Lita left her husband with another peck on the cheek. "As a matter of fact, he was. Something about right impressions and stuff. I'll come with you." They smiled at each other; as a PR consultant, Lita knew better then anyone how important every moment of Serena's role in the showing was.

"Serena! Where were you?" As soon as she reappeared in the room, Darien pounced. "The mayor just left. You should have been here."

"Sorry." Serena knew that she didn't sound the least bit repentant, and she didn't care. She looked around. "Where is Mina?"

"Malachite took her back to her hotel." Darien eyed her. "Are you aware of the fact that Malachite has not been this interested in a woman since his wife died five years ago? I hope you realize that the importance of my business to him has just been preempted by the importance of your sister." Despite the severity of his words, there was a twinkle in his eye that made Serena smile.

"Mina can beat that. I don't think she's even been on a date since . . ." She trailed off as she remembered just exactly when and why Mina had stopped dating. "Well, I don't remember, but it's been a long time. As a matter of fact-" She was cut off as an enormous yawn forced its way out. "Wow, but I'm tired."

Darien shook his head. "I think that enough people have left. Come on. I'll take you home." He waved over at Jadeite, who was organizing the clean up, and nodded his head toward Serena. "Let's go."

***

The ride home was quiet. Serena leaned her head against the cool window glass and lost herself to her daydreams, and Darien was content with his own musings.

Serena yawned widely again as she slipped out of the elevator and fumbled in her clutch for her keys. "I know they're in here somewhere." Darien's hand entered her vision as he reached over and smoothly unlocked the door before returning the key to his pocket.

She frowned up at him. "Did I know you have keys to my apartment?"

"No." Darien left her staring as he swung the door open and walked inside. "I hope you enjoyed tonight."

"Definitely." Serena toed off her shoes and flopped onto the couch. "It was wonderful! I was so nervous when I first got there. There were so many people, and Jad had moved everything again, and I didn't know what to do with myself, but people all seemed to like everything, and-" She realized that she was babbling and smiled apologetically at Darien. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit wound up."

"It's quite alright." There was a 'pop,' and Serena wound her head around to watch as the tall dark man behind her finished opening a bottle of champagne.

"Where did that come from? And didn't you have enough at the show? I don't think I've ever seen so much bubbly alcohol."

Darien pulled two flutes from a cabinet and crossed to her side, where he handed her a brimming glass. "First, I had it left here specifically for this night. Second, I never drink during business."

Serena took a sip, then tilted her head and stared at him. "Is that all it was to you? Just business?" Something in her chest contracted painfully at the thought.

"Of course not. This show mattered to me. It mattered more then most. You matter to me more then most, Serena."

She found herself drowning once more in the blue depths of his eyes. "Darien . . ."

He took her champagne flute from her and set it carefully on the coffee table. "I know you're tired. Just a kiss, Serena. Then I'll go." He leaned toward her and gently wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, negating the possibility of her escaping. "Just one," he murmured again before settling his lips over hers.

She tasted like honey. The thought ran aimlessly through his head as he shifted to change the angle of the kiss. She tasted like honey, and the flavor was more intoxicating then champagne.

Serena couldn't think. An attempt of a thought occurred vaguely to her that she should push him away, stop this before things went any further. But she reached up and grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him even closer.

With a groan, he pulled her into his lap and slid his tongue between her lips, wrapping his arms around her as though he'd never let her go. God, he was in heaven. When she raised her trembling hands to grab handfuls of his hair, he growled softly through the kiss. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't.

With a heroic effort, Darien pulled back and stared into the dazed blue of her eyes. She reached for him again, and he held her arms at her sides. Serena looked up at him in confusion, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. "One more thing, Serena. I lied to you." She blinked.

"I'm not leaving tonight."

***

By the way, I've received a lot of inspiration from Nora Roberts.  Her stuff belongs to her and not to me, so don't sue!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, Ladies and Gents, here's the chapter where I earn that R rating.  Remember, if you're under 18, you shouldn't be reading this.  You have been warned…

Chapter Nine.

Darien's words slowly penetrated the hormonal haze enveloping Serena's mind. Not leaving? What was he… Oh.

The realization of what he was saying, coupled with the realization of what she herself had been doing only moments ago, jolted Serena's mind back into think mode. With a small gasp, she straightened and pushed herself back, away from the warm hands holding her close. Of course, seeing as she was settled rather precariously on Darien's lap, this meant that she slid immediately to the floor, knocking her head against the coffee table. "Ouch!"

"Serena!" Darien reached for her, concern evident on his face. "Are you okay?"

She knocked his hands away. "I . . . I'm fine. I'm just fine," she repeated, as much to herself as to him. "I'm okay." She pushed herself to her feet and walked quickly over to the window, placing as much distance as possible between her and the man she had, mere minutes before, been mindlessly groping. Her face was turning a bright red, and she looked away, out the window. Her glass globe spun smoothly on its string, and she silently watched its soothing colors.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien's tone forced her to look back at him. He stood beside the couch, puzzlement warring with frustration in his face.

Darien was very taken aback at the sudden change in the blond angel he wanted so very badly. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, but her eyes were wide and cold. One moment, she had been a seductress, the next this shaking icicle. He knew he hadn't misread the signals she had put out, but why the change? His loins ached, making it very difficult to think, but he forced his mind to switch back on.

"Serena, tell me what's wrong." He repeated his question, this time as a demand. When she only continued to stare at him wordlessly, those huge blue eyes of hers filled with emotions he couldn't read, he swore and crossed the room, grabbing her more roughly then he had intended in his frustration. "Damn it, I want you. I know you want me back, so what's wrong?"

"Darien, you're hurting me." Her voice was soft, trembling, and he swore again as he moved his grip and recognized the signs of forming bruises.

"I'm sorry." He immediately gentled his hold, rubbed his hands softly up and down her slim white arms. "I'm sorry, Serena. I don't want to hurt you." He switched his gaze from the marks to her azure eyes.

"I know that." The words were even softer; he had to strain to hear her. She worried her lip as she continued to look up at him. "I know you don't want to, but I'm afraid that you will anyway."

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Minutes, hours, years, Darien wasn't sure how much time had passed, and he really didn't care. There was something about this delicate young woman, about her beautiful spirit, heady cheerfulness, and fragile loveliness that called to him in ways he hadn't thought possible. It made him want to say things, promise things, that he had never offered another. Three words, short in length but infinite in their meaning, were on the tip of his tongue when she shivered and shattered the spell.

The tiny movement broke him free before he said those three words, and he shook his head, like a dog shaking off raindrops, to rid his mind of the mist that filled it.

"Darien, I think you should leave. Right now."

"What?!" Serena's request caught him off guard. "What are you talking about, Serena?" He reached for her, but she slipped free of his weak grasp and backed away from him. As her eyes met his again, a single emotion jumped out at him.

Serena was terrified. Not just nervous of going to bed with him. She was absolutely terrified. He didn't know what had brought on her current state, but he couldn't leave her like this. He swiftly switched tactics as she moved away.

"I want you to leave, Darien. I can't give you what you want. I can't do this again. I'm too afraid." Serena only dimly recognized that the words she heard were hers. Was that really her speaking? She was afraid of what Darien desired, of what he offered, and of what she herself desired and wanted to offer in return. "I can't do this again," she repeated, and the words trembled past her lips. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment.

"Do what again? Make love?" Even with all that was flowing through her mind, Serena recognized the strength and patience with which Darien restrained himself as he spoke. "Serena, it's all right to be afraid, I promise. It could be so wonderful. I want to take you places, wonderful places." His voice had dropped to a soothing murmur, and she felt her racing, frightened heart begin to slow, lulled by the hypnotic tone.

When Darien took a slow step toward her, then another, she found herself unable to flee, caught up in the silky promises flowing from his lips. When he closed with her, and lifted one heavy hand to his lips, she could only stare as he brought her hand to his lips and placed one gentle kiss in its center. He reached out and softly stroked strands of golden hair away from her cheek. His blue eyes were soothing, so soothing, even with the spark of desire that set fire to their stormy depths. "Please, Serena. I won't hurt you. I only want to show you what it could be like. I want to make love to you."

That final sentence broke through the spell over her, through the fear and uncertainty. This was Darien. The man she had come to care for and trust. Why was she so afraid?

Taking her heart into her hands, Serena threw the remnants of her fear and caution to the winds, and launched herself at Darien. His strong arms caught her, held her against him passionately, as he rained kisses over her face. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you. I promise, Serena, I will make it wonderful for you." She cut his murmured endearances short as her lips found his, and she opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to slip inside. As he plundered her mouth, sliding his tongue in and out in a foreshadowing of what was to come, he swept her up into his arms and carried her from the room.

Moments later, Serena found herself deposited upon her bed, and she watched as Darien drew back to remove his jacket and bowtie. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of a thing to say as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a smooth, muscular chest, so she simply watched.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly.

"You make me feel beautiful." She held out her arms, and he slowly kneeled on the bed. "I'm nervous," she confessed for the second time that night. Had it really been only a few hours ago that she had stepped into the gallery? It seemed forever ago. "I can't help it. It's been-"

"Shhh. It's all right. It doesn't matter." He stopped her self-recriminations with another kiss, then reached up and slid the straps of her gown from her shoulders. His lips trailed delicate kisses where the thin strips of fabric had been. "So soft." He reached up and slowly removed the pins from her hair, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders and across the bed covers. "I've been wanting to do that all night. Your hair is so long. It sparkles like the moonlight. I couldn't decide whether you looked like an angel or a siren."

Darien's words soothed her nerves again, and she didn't protest when he reached behind her to slide the zipper of her dress down. She silently raised her arms and he pulled the shimmering fabric over her head and off her body.

"My god." Darien's mouth went dry as he took in the sight of her, naked but for a few swatches of black lace. There was no doubt now. She was a siren, and she had captured his heart. There was nothing more he could say, so he leaned over her, gently pushing her down onto the bed. They did nothing but exchange more of those sweet, heady kisses for a few minutes, but Darien found himself wanting more. Needing more. Bending his head, he used his teeth to pull one lacy bra cup away from a breast, and he fell upon the soft flesh as a starving man upon a feast. He suckled, he nibbled, he flicked her taunt nipple with his tongue.

Beneath him, Serena writhed under his ministrations. It felt so good. Nothing had ever felt this good before. She reached for him, but he pushed her hands away, pulling them up and holding them over her head. When she whimpered, he switched his attentions to the other breast, baring it as well with his teeth. His free hand crept downwards, trailing slowly, ever so slowly, over her stomach . . . abdomen . . . hip . . . until he laid his wide palm against her mound and pressed gently.

That simple touch sent her rearing up, fighting against the hand that held her as she struggled to breathe past the arousal closing her throat.

She was already wet. Darien fought against his own raging desire, determined to make this as pleasurable as possible for her. Still suckling on one nipple, he slipped his fingers beneath that last damp barrier of fabric and slid two fingers inside her. She was so tight, so warm and wet, and it proved his undoing. A desperate man could only take so much, and he was desperate for her.

He let go of her hands, and they rolled across the bed, pulling away the final remnants of clothing that barred them from each other. Serena wrapped one small hand around him, and he lost track of everything except for pure sensation. Pushing her down, he pulled her hands up and wrapped them around the headboard. "Hold on tight," he panted. With one strong thrust, he entered her, and she was so creamy and tight it took all of his strength not to come then and there.

Serena shrieked as he filled her, a sword to the hilt. She had not been a virgin for years, but never had a man fit her so perfectly, nor filled her so completely. Sensations assaulted her from every direction, and it was too much to hold in. She lifted her long legs and wrapped them around him, squeezing his narrow hips to her. As he began to thrust in and out, pumping into her more surely then a piston, she clenched around him and screamed as she fell over the edge.

Darien felt her climax, and he sucked in his breath at the storm of pleasure. Her eyes flew open, glazed and huge, to fix on his face. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, but there was only another shuddering moan. He slowed his thrusts, and could feel as each stroke shivered through her. The next time she convulsed, he finally allowed himself to let go. Clutching her to him, he followed soon after.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Warning:  This is not a comfortable chapter.  It was difficult for me to write, as it is based on the experience of a dear friend, and it may prove uncomfortable for some of you to read.  The last place I posted this, I received some very negative emails.  Don't hate me for writing about Cade's actions.  Instead, hate the type of man who thinks he can get away with what Cade did.

Chapter 10

Sunlight slid through the blinds and woke Serena as it played across her face. She grumbled sleepily and moved to roll over, then froze as Darien tightened his arm around her waist. Oh, that's right. In her exhausted state, she had almost forgotten the amazing events of last night.

Quietly, she rolled over until she faced him. In sleep, the powerful businessman looked about as tough as a little boy. She studied his face, carefully scrutinizing the lean lines and firm mouth. No, she amended, he was definitely tougher then a child. With his dark, handsome looks, Darien reminded her of a sleeping panther.

Rustling down at the foot of the bed drew her attention, and Loki grinned at her before carefully wrapping his front paws around one of her feet and extending his claws through the bed sheets. The cat was hungry, and no newly acquired lover was going to stay his wrath if he was not fed.

Serena laughed softly to herself and lifted Darien's arms away from her waist so that she could slide out of bed. She found herself flushing, and berated herself for being so embarrassed at being naked in front of a man. A sleeping man, no less, and one she had spent several hours last night making very satisfying love to.

"Where are you going?" His voice was rough from sleep, and it stopped her in her tracks.

Serena grabbed her robe from its hook and wrapped it around her nude form. "I . . . uh . . . Loki's hungry." When he chuckled, she flushed again and looked at him uncertainly. Was there going to be any awkwardness after last night? She had never been very good at mornings after; she hadn't exactly had much experience.

But Darien merely reached out his arm and grabbed her, tumbling her playfully back into the bed beside him. "Too bad. I'm not done with you yet. The cat can wait." She laughed as he nibbled on her neck and made loud growling noises.

"Darien! That tickles!" Then, as his tickles became caresses, and his love bites became actual kisses, her laughter quieted to sighs, and she turned into his arms.

Loki sighed in disgust and leapt off the bed before he got kicked off. Silly humans. With a sneeze in the direction of his mistress, he wandered off in search of food or trouble -whichever came first- and left the couple to their pleasure.

***

Serena smiled as Darien trailed his fingers soothingly over her back. It felt so good, so relaxing. What had made her so nervous about sleeping with Darien? He was nothing at all like Cade . . . the thought brought back unnecessary memories, so she pushed it away to concentrate on the sensation of Darien's hands.

"What were you so afraid of last night?"

She froze at Darien's question. It was as if he could read her mind. "Umm, it wasn't anything important. It had been a while, that's all." She closed her eyes and prayed that he'd accept her admittedly weak answer.

No such luck. Those strong hands that had been so comforting only a moment ago pulled her around until she faced him. Darien's eyes were serious as he studied her. "No way, Serena. I want an answer. A real one."

Serena tried to pull away, but his hands, though gentle, were firm. Finally she gave up and stared at him, her eyes pleading. "Does it matter? It was a long time ago, Darien."

Darien sighed and shoved a hand through his ruffled hair. "I can't make you tell me, Serena. But . . ." He stopped and ran the free hand along her cheek in a swift caress. "I care about you. We wouldn't be here if I didn't. If something that happened years ago can still hurt you, hurt what we have, I want to know about it. I'd like to help, if I can."

It was impossible to refuse that steady, implacable tone. With a sigh of her own, Serena sat up and reached for her robe. "I'll tell you. Just don't interrupt, and don't touch me. I'm afraid I'll lose the nerve if you do." He nodded, and she slid out of bed and crossed to a comfortable chair by the window. It was the one piece of furniture that she'd brought from her old apartment, and it was covered in shabby blue brocade. She stroked the soft fabric for a moment before speaking.

"It was five years ago. I'd just gotten back from Italy. It had been such a wonderful experience, and I had all of these ideas and concepts just bursting out of my head, ready to become my art." She smiled softly. "I was going to take the art world by storm. Of course, before that could happen I needed a place to start selling my things.

"I went from gallery to gallery with a few pieces I'd made before coming back to America. Before I could start to create new work, I needed money to get a place, rent a studio. Most places weren't willing to accept a total newbie, and they all told me I needed a few sales first. It wasn't what I'd expected.

"I found Cade's gallery completely by accident. I'd just been turned down by another place and was leaving when a man stopped me. He gave me his card, explained that he owned a gallery downtown that specialized in newcomers to the business. He liked my stuff and wondered if I'd be interested in hearing an offer. Well, I jumped at it, of course. I looked at his gallery. It was small but nice, so I accepted his offer, and that's how I met Cade.

We started dating. Cade would take me out to dinner or bring a small lunch by the studio I was renting. He was really sweet." When her voice cracked, Serena broke off and stared out of the window for a few minutes. A tear glistened in the corner of her eye.

Darien wanted nothing more then to climb out of bed and sweep her into his arms and kiss her, and tell her that it was okay, she didn't have to tell him. Instead, he kept to his promise and only watched her.

Eventually, she sighed and continued with her story. "I suppose it was rather inevitable that I'd fall in love with him. One night, he came by my apartment with champagne and two-dozen roses. He brought waiters from a really expensive restaurant who served us a wonderful dinner, then left us alone. I slept with him that night."

She turned and stared at Darien. "Cade wasn't my first. That so-called honor went to one of my fellow students in Venice. It was sweet, but that was all. With Cade . . . it was exciting. He had so much experience, and he enjoyed teaching me new things. But other then that, I can say in hindsight that the relationship wasn't very good. Cade treated me like I was an investment. 'Can't let the goods get away,' he'd say with a laugh. He had such a loud laugh. But I wish I'd realized at the time how much he actually meant what he was saying.

"We moved in together, and I really enjoyed it for a while. I really enjoyed playing at being the little woman, cooking dinner and doing that sort of thing. But it didn't last very long.

"Cade began take other women out. They were all artists who displayed things in his gallery, and he swore it was only business. I believed him for a while, but it started to get old. There were too many times when he'd break a date off with me for one of these 'business dinners.' He'd come home drunk, with lipstick on his collar, and I'd yell at him. It was so cliché." Again Serena laughed, but this time it was more of a sob. "I was stuck. I was getting tired of the relationship, but he'd said that if I dumped him he'd stop selling my art. I needed the money for supplies, and I hadn't found any other galleries. Most places said that my work was too new, too confusing.

"Then, one night, Cade actually brought a woman home. I guess he was so drunk that he just wasn't thinking. That was the last straw, and I walked out. I came back the next day, when I knew he'd be at the gallery, to get my things. He'd already changed the lock, and I had to break in. I thought that it was over. I could find another job, even if it wasn't glasswork. I felt really confident that I could start my life over and make it work.

"Three weeks later, I realized something. My period was almost a month late. I went out and bought one of those little tests at the drug store, and it was positive. I made an appointment with my OB/GYN, and he said the same thing. Two months later, during a check-up, he told me I was having a little girl.

"I really didn't know what to do. I didn't want Cade's baby! And how was I supposed to raise a child all by myself? I couldn't get an abortion, I just couldn't. So I decided to have the baby and give it up for adoption. I didn't even tell Mina or our mother." Even as she wiped away another tear, Serena's lips curved upwards in a sad smile. "I was in my fifth month, when I felt her kick." Unconsciously, she raised a hand to her stomach and rubbed gently.

Sitting there, with the sunlight glistening in her hair, that beautiful, wistful smile upon her face, Darien was ready to swear that he was watching an angel.

"Well, I decided then and there that I wanted to keep her. And I also decided that it wasn't fair not to tell Cade." Her voice quivered. "I went over to the apartment that evening to tell him. He had some woman over, and they were both a little drunk. He pushed me out onto the landing and started yelling at me for being there, so I started yelling back. And I guess I let my big news slip out among all the shouting. Cade froze and stared at me, and asked if I was sure. I thought that was pretty funny. Yeah, I was sure, and it was his.

"Cade didn't like that. He said I had to get rid of it. Get rid of it! Like my baby, my little girl was a piece of garbage or something! I snapped at that, and I pushed him. Well, Cade was bigger, and he was drunk, and he pushed back. He pushed me down the stairs."

At Serena's words, Darien straightened like a shot. There was a red haze before his eyes at the thought of someone hurting Serena. Especially like that. But Serena continued with her story with no notice of his reaction.

"Cade's date was sober enough that she called EMS. They came and got me, and took me to the emergency room, but it was too late. I got away with a broken collarbone and some heavy bruises.

"But I lost the baby."

Here the tears in her eyes spilled over and she began to sob into her hands. "The doctors told me, but I didn't believe them. How could I lose her, just like that? Mm . . . my little girl. I . . . I was going . . . to name her Lily Victoria. Isn't that a pretty name? And she was just . . . gone."

The crying storm lasted a few silent minutes, but eventually she sniffled and wiped her eyes, making a visible effort to pull herself together enough to finish her story. "I'm told that I suffered a massive breakdown at the news. I lapsed into a state of semi-consciousness. When I was awake, all I would do was stare at the wall, or out the window. They called Mina to come and get me. Did I mention that Mina is a nurse? She specializes in physical therapy and special cases like mine. So they let her take me home.

"It was three months before I came back to myself. Mina was wonderful; I found out later that she quit her job and mortgaged her house to take care of me. She was always there for me. I guess something she did worked, but it was another year before I could bear to touch any of my glass equipment."

Serena turned at last and looked toward Darien. "You know that glass orb hanging in my window? The one you wanted to buy? That was the first decent thing I managed to make. And I'll never give it away or sell it, not even to you." She shrugged. "Well, with Mina's help I pulled myself back together and started working again. I moved back into the city and started selling little knickknacks to tourist shops. That's where you come in, and you know the rest."

Darien slid off the bed and crossed to her. He knelt beside her and carefully took her hands in his, raising each one to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on the back. "You're an amazing woman, Serena. I'm honored that you'd tell me all of that, and even more honored that you have trusted me as much as you have." Again, those three little words played in the back of his mind, but he couldn't say them. Not yet.

Serena smiled at him and squeezed his hands. "It's okay. It's still me, you know. I dealt with a lot of the excess baggage a long time ago."

"No." Darien shook his head. "It's you, but now I know better just how incredible you are."

***


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, all!  Thank you for your patience with me over the past month.  With my surgery, work, and the resumption of classes, there hasn't been much time or energy for writing.  I thought we could all use something nice, light, and soothing after Chapter 10's intense emotional push.  Bogotá Blackberry and Fire Island Red are both nail colors made by Opi, my favorite polish company.

Chapter 11

Mina put down her toothbrush and stepped into the shower stall, enjoying the feel of the hot water cascading over her body.  The water pressure back in her little tiny house, out in the suburbs of Jersey, had never been as nice as this.  Of course, there was really no comparison between her home and the immense suites of New York City's Plaza Hotel; there, the bathroom was tiny and cramped, with wallpaper that needed replacing and mildew that crept up the walls of the shower despite her intensive weekly attempts at scrubbing it.  Here, the bathroom was an immaculate wealth of peaceful sea-green paint and white tiles.  Cheerful young ferns sat on the windowsill and there were soft bathmats that her feet sank into.  The bathmats, for heaven's sake!  The appliances gleamed, and the towels were soft and plush.

She smiled as she mused over the differences.  And Serena's new patron (and more then that, she hoped, for she hadn't missed the way her sister and Darien Chiba had looked at each other the night before) had paid for it all!  One of his employees, Lita Roberts, had called her only the week before, and invited her to visit, all expenses paid, for the weekend of Serena's exhibit as a surprise for the artist.  Roberts had booked her first-class tickets, and she had been met at the airport by a liveried chauffer.  Things had only gotten better after that.  She had been provided with a beautiful outfit –silk shantung, which she had always loved and coveted, but never been able to afford- and an appointment with a hairstylist for the evening's event.  She had felt wonderful and elegant.  As for the event itself, well, it had brought tears to Mina's eyes.  After all that Serena had been through, it was about time that the world recognized how much talent she had.

And then, Serena had introduced her to Malachite.

The rest of the evening had been a blur.  She was sure that she remembered admiring all of Serena's beautiful glass, sipping champagne, and chatting with other guests, including that gossipy writer from some artsy paper who wanted to know all of the intimate details of Serena's life…

But she had eyes only for Malachite, and he had returned the interest.

He had insisted on driving her back to the hotel himself, on escorting her up to her suite.  It had only seemed natural and right that she invite him in for coffee.  They had sat together on a low couch and talked for what seemed like hours, about work –his and hers-, about Serena, and about the differences between New York City and Atlantic City, New Jersey, where she worked.  When a clock somewhere in the suite had struck three o'clock in the morning, Malachite had risen, a guilty expression on his face.  "I'm terribly sorry; I didn't realize how late it was.  I should go, and let you sleep; you must be exhausted."

But she had interrupted his apologies, catching his hand between here own.  "I'd rather you stayed…"

After that, there was no need for words.  They hadn't even made it to her bedroom, but made love right there on the floor, with its wonderful thick carpet that was as good, and a soft, as a comforter.  Malachite had been strong, sweet, passionate, tender . . . everything she could possibly want in a lover.  Eventually, once they had regained their strength, he had picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, where they had repeated their previous performance over and over again.  And then they had slept, to awaken in the morning feeling gloriously refreshed.  

Now, as she thought over her actions of the night before, Mina felt no regret, no remorse.  When people had mentioned love at first sight to her before, she had laughed at the idea.  It was a pretty fairy tale, but nothing more.  But now . . .

She loved Malachite.  And though they had not said the words to each other, she knew, she felt, deep in her bones, that he loved her, too.

"Mina?"  His voice, so smooth and cultured, floated through the closed bathroom door as she lathered conditioner into her hair.  She had to strain a bit to hear him over the thunder of the shower.  "Mina, the coffee is ready and I ordered breakfast.  It was just delivered."

"Thanks!" she called.  "I'll be out in a minute."  She smiled.  There was no discomfort between the two of them this morning.  And why should there be?  She rinsed the conditioner out and twisted the shower nozzle to "off," then stepped out and grabbed a towel.  Wrapping her body in a white terry-cloth robe provided by the hotel and her shoulder-length blond hair in the towel, she walked out into the main room of the suite.

Malachite smiled at her from where he sat at the breakfast table.  He wore the same suit from last night, sans coat, and had somehow managed to get the wrinkles out of the thin wool.  With his silver mane combed smoothly back from his face, tie fastened perfectly at his collar, he looked much too suave for a man who had just recently woken up from a night of unplanned-but-all-too-wonderful sex.  He held a coffee cup in one hand and the New York Times in the other.  "Good morning."  He stood and pulled out a chair for her.  "I hope an omelet was all right?  I wasn't quite sure what you'd want for breakfast."  He dropped a kiss on her cheek as she sat down.

"Sounds good.  Serena's the one with the enormous sweet tooth, but I prefer a reasonable start to my day." Mina watched him as he poured her coffee; cream and sugar, just the way she liked it.  He remembered from last night.

Malachite chuckled.  "I have to agree with you.  Darien has told me about your sister's penchant for Belgian waffles, smothered in whipped cream.  I confess that so much sugar makes me want to cringe."

"You?  Never."  Mina laughed in return.  "You're far to polite to do something like that.  You'd just smile at her graciously and offer a second helping, which she would, of course, accept."

Malachite shrugged.  "What can I say?  You certainly have me pinned."  He glanced at his watch, and grimaced.  "I hate to rush you, but I really should run home and change before I go to the office, and you, I believe, are having lunch with your sister in an hour."

Mina glanced at the clock.  "You're right.  How did you know that?"

He smiled.  "Juggling details is my favorite part of the job."

She chuckled.  "I'll bet you drive Serena crazy.  Gifted, yes, but punctuality is not one of my little sister's finer points."  With that, she dug into her eggs, comfortable to let silence reign for the rest of their meal.

***

"Mina!"  Serena rose from the table where she waited and greeted her sibling with an enormous hug and a jubilant squeal.

Mina laughed.  "Slow down, sis!"  After returning the hug, she stepped back and studied Serena.  There was a sparkle in her eye, an easiness, a happiness, which had not been there the night before.  Could it be?

"Someone looks awfully . . . relaxed," she murmured, just loud enough for Serena to hear.  "Could it have anything to do with one particular tall, dark, and incredibly handsome gallery owner?"

Serena flushed and grinned.  "C'mon, Mina!  You know I never kiss and tell."  She wiggled her eyebrows.  "Besides, you look pretty relaxed yourself, and I happen to know that charming Mr. Wilns insisted on personally escorting you back to your hotel…" She allowed her voice to trail off in a suggestive manner, and watched gleefully as her big sister, always cool and in control, blushed as darkly as she herself just had.

Mina studied the table for a moment.  Finally, she looked up, her expression quiet and deadly serious.  "I love him, Sere."

"What?!"  Serena had to reach out and grab the table edge before she sent herself over backwards in the chair.  Once she regained her balance, she stared at Mina.  Delight warred with absolute shock, leaving her speechless.

Mina smiled, a small, tight, but decidedly satisfied smile.  "I know.  I only met him last night.  But I know, Serena.  And I know what you're going to say.  It's been a while since I've seen anyone-"

Serena overcame her momentary speechlessness.  "It's been years, Minns, and you damn well know it.  You gave up any hope of a social life to take care of me, and I know for a fact that you haven't dated since I moved out."  But she studied the expression on her sister's face, the look in her blue eyes.  It was a look she had never seen there before, and it melted her resistance and shock.  "You really do, don't you."  It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."  Mina took a deep breath, and let it out in a whoosh.  "Yeah, I do."

Serena grinned.  "Shouldn't we be ordering champagne or something?"  She reached across the table and squeezed one hand tightly.  "He's a good man, and he had that same star-struck look in his eyes last night. He'll make you happy."

Mina's little smile grew into the real thing, and she cocked her head.  "Speaking of, shouldn't we be celebrating a similar little occasion in your own life?"

Now it was Serena's turn to smile quietly.  "I don't really know what I feel for Darien.  He stayed with me last night, and it was wonderful."  She was silent as a smartly dressed waiter delivered their drinks and took their orders, but then stared fixedly at the glass in front of her.  Bubbles fizzed through the water, making her think of a glass idea she was considering.  She pushed the random thought out of her head.  "I told him about Cade."

"Oh, honey."  Mina was not content to simply squeeze her sister's hand, but instead moved to her side of the table and hugged her tightly.  "Are you okay?"

Serena nodded.  "Darien . . . he didn't blame me or anything.  He didn't look at me as though I were some kind of freak, or as if I was about to break.  That matters a lot."  She stared into Mina's eyes, the same color blue as her own.  "Doesn't it?  Because it matters a lot to me."

            "Oh, god, of course it does, sweetie.  He's a good man."

            Serena drew in a heavy breath and let it out, at the same time allowing all of the nerves and reservations to escape as well.  "Well, then."  Her earlier grin perked up the corners of her lips.  "In that case, I think we definitely need to celebrate.  I had Lita book us both an appointment for the works at her favorite salon.  We'll get polished and painted, go shopping, then go out to dinner with our men.  How does that sound?"

Mina threw an excited, proud arm over her sister's shoulders.  "Sounds about perfect.  Watch out, New York, here come the Kyle Sisters!"

***

Three hours later, Serena found herself gazing doubtfully at a brilliant pink concoction held by the facial specialist.  "Tell me what's in that again?"  It just seemed downright wrong to allow anything that color onto her skin.  She had to admit that everything else had felt wonderful, but…

The woman smiled.  "This is a specially-prepared mixture of herbs, chemicals, and mud imported from Brazil.  It's been formulated specifically for your skin alone.  Trust me on this; you'll thank me when you're finished.  Your face will never feel so good."  Without waiting for Serena's reply, she began to lather the concoction across Serena's brow.  She grimaced and made herself lie still.  She had to admit, that it did feel good.  It sort of tingled, and it smelled of mint and honey.

This had been a wonderful idea of Lita's.  She hadn't been quite sure what to do together with Mina, but she had wanted something that would be new, different, and fun.  This certainly counted!

            While the first therapist worked on rubbing her goop down Serena's nose, another was rubbing lotion into her feet, preparing to finish off the pedicure with a polish called "Fire Island Red."  Serena had laughed, remembering the one summer she and Mina had spent on Fire Island, just off of Long Island.  They had snuck in to watch a drag show, and hadn't been able to choose between absolute shock and absolute hilarity.  It was a good memory.

            The thick pink potion was now drying on her face, and she found herself drifting off.  She could hear the quiet chatter of Mina's voice in the next room, trying to decide between "Bogotá Blackberry" and "Crystal Palace Pink" for her own nails.  She thought about giggling, but it took so much effort, and the warmth of the room and the soothing motions down at her feet were making her sleepy.  She'd have to thank Lita that evening.

            "Why, look.  It's little miss artiste."

            The slightly nasal voice erased all traces of relaxation from Serena's mind.  Why now?  With a quick prayer to whoever might be listening, she opened her eyes.

            "Hello, Ann."

            *            *            *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Serena couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.  After all, this was a pretty ridiculous situation.  Here she was, flat on her back, a hideous pink goop on her face and a woman painting her toe-nails, facing a voluptuous red head covered in her own green version of the masque Serena was wearing.

            "Something funny?"  Ann's eyes narrowed.  The dried masque cracked around them, giving her the appearance of some sort of monster.  Green flakes fell onto the white terry-cloth robe she wore like weird dandruff.

            Gathering her dignity –and her courage- around her, Serena sighed.  "Ann, go away.  I'm too busy enjoying myself right now to let you pick a fight with me."  In the back of her mind, she was replaying her last encounter with Darien's ex.  She had come out of that one the loser, and it was all too easy to see how Ann had played on Serena's own insecurities to send her running away in tears.

            Well, not this time.

            She closed her eyes again.  In the soothingly quiet room, it was easy to hear Ann's angry breathing; her deliberate nonchalant attitude had apparently left the other woman quite taken aback.

            It was, of course, too much to hope that Ann would accept this loss and leave, for she rallied and shot back with, "I suppose you think it's pretty nice, being able to use Darien's money for expensive trips to a spa.  What was it this time?  You gave him a blow job and he sent you here?"  This was all Ann could come up with?  Crude and pathetic.

            "Darien has no need to pay for that sort of thing, although I'm sure that's what you might stoop to, Ann.  I, however, just enjoyed a wonderfully successful gallery show, and decided to treat myself and my sister to something nice.  On my own money.  So tell me; whose credit card are _you_ using today?"  Serena opened her eyes again to check the accuracy of her barb.  Sure enough, Ann's eyes were bulging and her fists were clenched.  If she were a dog, she'd be foaming at the mouth.  A quick glance toward her feet showed Serena that the pedicurist was watching the exchange avidly, trying not to be noticed by the two opposing women.  "I'll ask one more time, Ann.  Go away.  I don't know why you seem to hate me so much, but I'm not about to let myself be bothered by a money-grubbing wanna-be with dyed hair."

            Ann exploded.  "Why you little tart!  How dare you think you can get away with insulting me like that?!  I'm gonna-"

            At the first sound of raised voices, an elegant woman whom Serena remembered from the reception desk appeared at Ann's elbow.  "Ms. Dernick, is there a problem?  I'm sure there's no need to shout.  It will only do naughty things to your blood pressure."

            Ann pointed one blood-red nail -the same color as her hair, Serena noted absently- at her.  "I insist that you have that bitch removed immediately!"

            The woman glanced over at Serena, and raised an eyebrow.  Ann's opponent was lying seemingly at her ease, gesturing for the therapist to finish her toes.

            She looked back at Ann.  "Ms. Dernick, I must ask that you refrain from such language here.  This is a top-quality spa, and I would rather you not disturb our other guests.  What has Miss Kyle done to anger you?"  Serena was rather amazed that the woman could recognize her, much less remember her name.

            "Do I actually need a reason?!  That little whore has been nothing but a pain in the ass since I first saw her!  Look, you; I'm a frequent guest here!  If you don't do as I say right now, I'll never come back!"

            The woman looked at the pedicurist, who shook her head minutely, and then turned back to Ann.  "I'm very sorry, but I cannot ask Miss Kyle to leave when she has done nothing wrong.  We'll be sorry to loose your patronage, but if you like, I can recommend another spa in New York with nearly as good a reputation as our own."

            With a shriek of rage, Ann whirled and swept down the corridor.  The woman smiled at Serena and said, "I apologize profusely that you were bothered, Miss Kyle.  Please don't worry about your bill for today.  This one's on the house."

            "That's very kind…" What was her name again?

            "Please call me Molly.  I hope you've found everything else to your expectations?"

            "Oh, yes.  This has been wonderful.  Even if you lost Ann as a customer, I'll gladly be replacing her here."

            "I'm glad to hear that.  I'll leave you to relax again."  And with that, Molly left.

            Serena took a deep breath, amazed at her own guts, and looked down at the pedicurist.  "Man, wasn't that fun?"

            The young woman grinned.  "Between you and me, ma'am, no one likes Ms. Dernick.  She's rude to everyone and never tips.  And she really does dye her hair."

            Serena made a note to herself to leave a large tip behind.

            "Sere?"  She looked toward the door again to see Mina staring in.  Her sister was covered in blue gunk.  How many different colors of face stuff did they have here, anyway?  "Sere, what was that all about?"

            "That, Mina, was Darien's last girlfriend.  She's hated my guts since we bumped into each other.  She just tried to ruin all the fun I'm having right now.  I told her off, and then they kicked her out.  Nice, huh?"

            "Wow.  What do you think she uses in her hair to get that color?  Tomatoes, perhaps?"

            Serena laughed and grinned back at her sister.  "Beats me.  It is ugly, isn't it?  Why don't you go back and let them finish with you?"

            "Great idea.  I think I'm gonna hire my own private reflexologist to rub my tootsies when I get home from work every day.  I've never felt anything so good!"

            "I'll bet Malachite would learn if you asked him nicely and plied him with sexual favors."

            "Sere, you're awful!"  With a giggle, Mina ran back to her own room, leaving Serena to finally relax again.  Boy, did she feel good.

            *            *            *

            Darien and Malachite stared at each other rather warily across the table as they waited for their dates to arrive.  Their dates and new lovers, who just happened to be sisters.  Darien couldn't help but feel a little odd.  He sipped absently at the Glenfinnig by his elbow and tried not to tap his fingers impatiently.  "I thought Mina was the punctual one."

            That coaxed a small grin from his friend and employee.  "To hear her tell it, she never has been.  It was simply that Serena's tardiness made Mina's look almost non-existent."  Darien was relieved to see that Malachite was unconsciously twiddling with the stem of his martini glass.  At least they were both nervous…

            He let out a breath and rubbed one hand over his smooth hair.  "Hell, Malachite, this is ridiculous.  We've been drunk together, even gone to nude bars together-"

            "Only because I wasn't about to refuse my boss," Malachite interrupted.

            "My point is that we are two wealthy, confident, sophisticated men, waiting for two lovely, intelligent women.  So why do I feel the urge to tug my collar loose?"

            "Perhaps Serena is not simply another lovely, intelligent woman.  Perhaps she means more then that, and it makes you nervous, especially when I am madly and utterly in love with her sister."

            "You know, tha- You're serious, Malachite?  I mean, we all noticed how smitten you were last night, but-"

            "As serious as I was about Susan."  

At his words, Darien reached out and placed a hand on Malachite's back.  He knew, better then anyone, how much his old college buddy had loved his wife.  Malachite and Susan had met in college, and gotten married immediately after graduation.  Never before had he seen two people so much in love, and the breast cancer that had taken her had nearly shattered Malachite.  Her death had left him broken.

            "I'm only going to say this once, and only because you know that everyone else will say it.  Mina looks an awful lot like Susan."

            "And if you weren't my friend, and I didn't know that you meant it, I would punch you for mentioning it."  Malachite sipped his martini and stared at the polished marble of the bar counter.  "I can honestly say that it never even occurred to me until I glanced at the picture of Susan on my desk this morning.  Perhaps blue-eyed blonds are simply my type.  But there's no comparison, old friend.  Susan was a flame of life, always laughing and dancing, always happy.  Mina is like a cool summer breeze.  She blew in, and wrapped her airy self around my heart, and I never want her to let go."

            At his words, Darien allowed his small worry to slip away and grinned.  "Well, now I know it's love.  You only talk poetry when you've got it bad."

            "In any case, you had distracted me from my original topic of discussion.  Your feelings for Serena."

            Darien looked into the smooth depths of his scotch.  "I love her.  I intend to marry her."  The words slipped out despite his intention, and they made him frown.  Where had that come from?  He sounded like a lovesick schoolboy.

            But the words, he realized, were true.

            Malachite's eyebrows rose.  "I suppose I should now return your question.  You are serious?"  He waved the question away before Darien could retort.  "Of course you are; I can see that.  Does she know?"

            Darien snorted.  "I think that if she got one whiff of my intentions, she'd be running as fast as possible in the other direction.  I don't think you'll have that sort of problem with Mina."

            "No, but I'm in no hurry to take that step.  There's nothing wrong with simply enjoying each other's company for a while.  We'll marry when we feel the time is right.  But Serena…  Darien, I don't envy you the task you've got before you."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"  But he shook his head.  "No, I know.  Serena's fragile.  And she's scared.  And I'm not telling you anymore then that.  But I don't intend to wait forever.  I want Serena, and I want to make her happy.  Even if she doesn't think it's right for her-"

            "And I see two exquisite blonds heading in our direction."

            It was a rather amusing scene, Darien could imagine.  He knew that he and Malachite drew their share of female eyes, but every single male eye in the place was riveted on the two sisters who had just entered.  Serena had her hair up in a rather sensible twist that made him want to pull out every pin, one by one, until that long shimmering mane of hair draped freely across her body.  Mina's was down, and she wore a lovely soft blue pantsuit.  Beautiful, and every man present had noticed the fact.

            So, of course, he had to cross to Serena and kiss her quite solidly on the lips.  As he fought to keep himself from drowning in her eyes, he noticed from the corner of his own that Mina had rushed into Malachite's arms.  Amusing.  And perfect.

            "Have a nice day, darling?" he asked.

            She smiled and nodded.  "The spa was great.  Lita's brilliant for suggesting it.  I feel so relaxed and pampered and polished.  Especially relaxed."  There was a gleam to her eye that made him wonder just what had gone on at the spa, but it could wait until later.

            He drew her around and under his arm, nodding to the waiter who hovered nearby, waiting to lead them to their table.  "Then you'll have to make it a habitual enjoyment."  At the table, he pulled out her chair and placed a soft kiss on her gleaming hair.  "Since I didn't mention it earlier, you look quite lovely this evening."

            "Thank you."  

            Darien took his own seat and smiled across at Mina.  "I hope you enjoyed your day, Miss Kyle."

            Mina laughed musically and grinned.  "Stop that, Mr. Charming.  Please call me Mina.  I'm sorry that I didn't get much of a chance to speak with you last night."

            "Think nothing of it."  He smiled over at Malachite.  "I noticed that you were rather occupied, so I couldn't possibly take offence."

            "Darien!"  Serena swatted lightly at him, and they all laughed.

            "Ah, ah, ah."  He cracked his briefcase and removed a slim folder, which he held just slightly out of reach of her.  "Be nice, or I won't let you read your reviews."

            "My reviews?"  The momentary confusion cleared from Serena's eyes and Mina squealed and clapped her hands lightly.  "You mean from the show?"

            "But of course.  What else could I possibly mean?"  He handed her the file, and she and Mina leaned over it, Mina's face filled with a wonderfully expectant expression and Serena's with excitement and nerves.

            "Oh, god.  I can't look at them.  What if they hated me?  Mina, you read them first."  Serena clapped the file shut and shoved it toward her sister.  Darien smiled over at Malachite, for they had already read the wildly positive reviews.  Serena, Darien mused, needed to deal with that little esteem problem.  Well, no matter; it would come, he was quite sure, with time and fame.

            Mina removed the first newspaper clipping and scanned it swiftly.  "Oh, Serena!  Just listen to these!  'The lovely Ms. Kyle, with her golden hair and exquisite face, is every bit as captivating and polished as her art.  The New York art world has truly been graced with a fascinating new talent.'  Serena, you've done it!"  The two squealed again and hugged each other in excitement, then huddled over the rest of the clippings with gasps, oohs, and a few giggles.

            Darien simply smiled and signaled for champagne.

            *            *            *


	13. Chapter 13

I owe everyone a huge apology for taking so long with this chapter.  First, There was spring break, and I didn't have a computer, and then I had schoolwork, and then FF.net wasn't uploading the chapter correctly!  But here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Thirteen

Mina was quiet as Malachite threaded his way through the late night city traffic.  She had checked out a day early.  There was no point in paying for the rooms when her last night in New York City would be spent in the arms of her lover.

            Her lover.

            She glanced over at the dignified gentleman at the wheel beside her.  His suit was elegant and obviously not off the rack, his hands and nails clean and manicured, his hair a fall of regal silver over his shoulders.

            There was a tiny smear of sunny coral lipstick on his collar.

            Mina turned her head and grinned down at her purse, for the lipstick was hers.

            Life seemed too good to be true.  She was in love with a fantastic guy who was just as nuts about her. 

            Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of catch to this stuff?

            A gentle finger tapped her cheek, and she blinked up at Malachite.  "Huh?"

            "Daydreaming, darling?  We're here."  He smiled, and her heart melted for the eighty-third time since she'd met him.  She was counting.

            Mina looked around and realized that they had pulled into a parking garage.  When she glanced at him inquisitively, Malachite shrugged.  "Unlike my esteemed employer, I prefer the hustle and bustle of the city, so I lease an apartment."

            "Okay."

He continued to talk as he separated her overnight bag from the other luggage and carried it into the elevator, where he inserted a key next to a floor number.  "I find that the countryside makes me fidgety, and I prefer being close to the gallery in case of any emergencies."

She smiled, both for his need to explain and for the reasons themselves.  The doors opened, and she stepped out into Malachite's home.  It was sparse, yet elegant at the same time.  And purely male.  It was also inhumanly neat, even by her standards, and she could just bet that he didn't employ a cleaning service.

Malachite crossed through a door.  "I'll just put your bag in the bedroom.  Please make yourself comfortable."

She shrugged off her jacket and dropped both it and her purse on the floor beside a chair, knowing that he'd wince.  Mina considered her lover's over-compulsive cleanliness rather cute.

Her lover.  She simply couldn't say the words to herself often enough.

There was a fire in the fireplace.  It was gas, and not real wood with lots of wonderful-smelling smoke, but that was okay, and she settled comfortably to look more closely around the room. 

-And went cold.

A woman beamed mischievously at her, teeth gleaming white and blue eyes a-sparkle. 

She could almost be Mina's sister.

Oh, there were differences.  Mina had always thought that her eyes were a bit too wide-set, her lips a bit too thin.  There was always that extra five pounds to lose.  The woman smiling at her from within the plain silver picture frame had model-perfect features; her eyes were a deeper blue, her hair more the color of ripe wheat rather then Mina's own strawberry-blond.  But the resemblance was there.  And hadn't Serena mentioned something about Mally's late wife being a model?

"Would you like a nightcap, darling?  Or just water?  I wasn't sure if you like-" Malachite broke off at the expression on Mina's face as she turned to him.  Her eyes stared somewhere in the direction of his chest, not meeting his gaze.  He saw the small picture clutched in her hands and cursed to himself.

"Your wife was very lovely, Malachite."  Her voice was calm.  Impersonal.  

"Yes, she was."  Damn it, why wouldn't she look at him?  He had known this talk would come, known ever before Darien had voiced his own reservations earlier that evening.  But this was too soon!  He had wanted to tell Mina himself, explain that it was just coincidence, that he wanted her for her own, wonderful self.  "Mina, I-"

"Is it because I look like her?  Is that all you want?"

"No!"  "God, Mina, she has nothing to do with us.  You're nothing like her!"  He couldn't even say Susan's name out loud, afraid that it might act as some evil charm.

"Nothing?"  Mina could feel the tears stinging her eyes as they welled up and rolled down her cheeks.  There was indeed a catch.  There was always a catch.  "Nothing?!  Mally, you married her and I look just like her!"  It just wasn't fair.  She choked down the scream of hurt rising in her throat and scrubbed her hands over her face.  She wasn't one of those lucky women who could look beautiful even when crying.  Susan probably had been.

With a heavy sigh, she dropped her hands and sat carefully on the couch, next to the damning picture, which she turned over and stared at in silence.  She could feel Malachite's eyes boring into her head.  When she had gained enough control over herself to speak, she looked up into his gray eyes. 

He sat beside her, took one of her hands in his.  He didn't even glance at the picture of his dead wife.  "Mina, when I looked up and met your eyes, all I could think was that you were the most lovely woman I had ever seen.  No, don't-" He held up a hand when she opened her mouth.  And while it was your appearance that first caught me, I soon realized that you were the most enchanting creature I had ever known.  And what's more, sweetheart, is that since I've known you, I haven't once thought about my late wife."  He tightened his hold on her hand, his eyes pleading for understanding.  "Mina, I love you for being you.  Not for anyone else.  I'm not a man who likes to beg, but I'm asking you to please believe me."

Eighty-four.  Her heart was melting again.  But she had to be sure.  "What was her name?" she murmured softly.  "Serena never mentioned it.  What was she like?"

Malachite sighed.  "Her name was Susan.  We met in college, dated, fell in love.  She was a very successful commercial model, away on photo shoots so often that it took her six years to finish her degree."  His mouth quirked a bit as he revealed that.  "It didn't really help that Susan wasn't the most academically-minded of women.  To be honest, she was at college because she thought it a waste not to get the education and the degree, but her mind was always on what came after.  We were married a year after she graduated.  Life with Susan was… always upbeat.  She was a butterfly, flitting from this to that, always happy.  It sometimes baffled me that anyone could be so in love with life, every minute of every day."

He looked down at their joined hands, searching for the words.  How to explain the woman you had loved and lost to the woman you would now give the world for?  "We had two years together, married, before they found the cancer.  The doctors tried everything, but they hadn't caught it in time.  Susan had never been one for doctors and check-ups, so it was too advanced to save her.  They gave her six months, tops.  And Susan lived for one year, nine months, and eleven days before it killed her.

"It hurt so much.  I didn't realize that it would.  I thought that I had used all of those months to prepare myself for the idea of not having Susan.  But nothing does prepare you."

Looking at him, the emotions in those gray eyes, Mina felt the knot in her heart slowly loosen.  It wasn't ready to let go, not yet, but it loosened.  She placed her free hand atop his, waited until he looked up at her.  "Mally…" She trailed off, not quite sure what she was feeling, or how to express it.  But perhaps words weren't necessary.  She rose and placed her arms around him, holding him to her.  Slowly, his arms crept around to return the embrace.

After a time, she pulled away and knelt at his side.  "I can't rush into this," she whispered to him.  "I want to.  I love you.  But give me time, all right?  I need to go home, make sure that this is right.  And I want you to be sure, too."

Malachite looked as though he wanted to shake his head, but he only sighed.  "I understand.  I don't like it, but take your time.  Take all the time you need, love.  I'll be here waiting for you."

*            *            *

Serena sighed in contentment and giggled a bit as Darien lifted her coat from her shoulders.  "This was a good weekend.  Not just the showing and everything.  It was wonderful to see Mina, to spend time with her.  She never takes time off from work, and I couldn't afford a trip down to her, to be honest.  Of course, that's kinda different now, isn't it?"  She was babbling, and she knew it, but there was just so much happiness bubbling up inside her that she couldn't hold it all.

Behind her, Darien grinned as Serena floated her way into a sitting room.  He hadn't exactly counted each glass of wine as she'd drunk it, but little Miss Kyle had obviously gone a bit past her limit.  Still a little drunkenness never hurt anyone, and so he settled down in an upholstered chair to watch with amusement.

Serena hummed some nameless tune to herself as she slowly spun on her toes.  The movement set her off balance, and she giggled again at the wonderful sensation of giddiness.  It was warm, so she peeled her suit jacket off, fumbling over the buttons, and tossed it toward a couch.  "I think Mina and Mally are perfect, don't you?  It makes me so happy."

"Good.Darien felt his mouth begin to water as Serena added her blouse to the discarded jacket.  Underneath, she wore a pale blue lace bra.

"Yup!She told me, today, that she loves him.  That's good, too.  She told me at lunch, and then we went to that spa, and got all done up, and I got that stupid Anne kicked out!"  She spun again, and laughed at the slightly confused look on Darien's face.  "Didn't tell you about that, did I?  She came in when the lady was painting my toes, and her face was all green –Anne, not the toe-painter- and she called me a tart and a bitch, and accused me of dating you for your money."  She bit her bottom lip adorably, and squinted, trying to remember what else Anne had said. 

Darien stared as the minx in front of him twirled on her toes and laughed gleefully.  "It was perfect!"

"I see.  Is that what put you in such a good mood tonight?"

"Oh, partially."  Serena reached up and absently pulled a hairpin from her chignon.  "The spa was great, and I liked seeing Mina so happy.  I realized that she really hasn't been very happy, all these years.  It makes me feel good that she is, now."  She pulled another pin out, and another.  Darien felt it necessary to check and make sure he wasn't actively drooling, as his lover pulled pins out, exactly as he had fantasized earlier.

Finally, the weight of Serena's silver-blond hair pulled it down to drape over her back.  She stared out of a window, loosing herself in the dark night.  Then, slowly, she turned again to face Darien.  "And I realized something else, too.  I realized that I'm happier here, with you, then I've ever been in my life.  It's better then standing in front of my fire, making magic with my glass, and I didn't think I'd ever love anything more then glass."

She walked closer, until she stood just outside his reach.  He could sit up and stretch his arm out, he though, and he could touch the goddess in front of him.  But he remained still, watching her.  "I'm glad to hear that, Serena."

"I love you, Darien."

Her words left him breathless.  He needed to return them, say them back to her, but he couldn't find his voice.  He couldn't even move.

"I love you."  And slowly, so painfully slowly, with that slight haze of drunken happiness clearing from her eyes, Serena peeled away her bra and left herself before him clad only in thin slacks.  "I love you, and right now I want you to take me up to your bed, and make love to me all night long."

The look in her now-clear blue eyes, more titillating then even the sight of her perfect breasts, returned control of his body to Darien.  "I think I can do that."  He rose and swept her up into his arms.  "I certainly think I can do that."

*            *            *


	14. Chapter 14

Well, after a long hiatus, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, guys. I know some of you were expecting another sex scene, but I just didn't feel like it.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Gentle sunlight tickled its way across Serena's face, waking her from a light sleep. A grunt from the other side of the bed drew her attention, and she peered over her shoulder. Darien was wrapped up snugly in what seemed to be the majority of the blankets. A giggle rose in her throat, and she slid out of bed so as not to wake him, and grabbed a robe that was lying out on a chair. The hem trailed down past her ankles.  
It took a few minutes to find the kitchen in the large house. The large room, a chef's dream of marble counters and steel implements, was empty, so she ducked into the large refrigerator and found some orange juice. Pulpy; her favorite. Serena searched out and filled a large glass for herself and settled at the table in the adjoining breakfast room. She stared out from the windows and rested her head on one hand, thinking about the night before.  
She'd gotten drunk. That in itself didn't bother her; she'd done it before and no doubt would do it again, and Darien had made her drink some water before finally settling down to sleep, so she felt fine.  
No, it was what she remembered saying that made her insides twist.  
I told him that I loved him.  
Serena had spent much of the previous day thinking those very words. I love him. But she hadn't planned on blurting the words out like she had. She was too certain of her own uncertainty, had told herself that she needed to be more sure of how Darien felt.  
Instead, she'd drank too much, stripped right in front of him, said the very words she feared, and demanded sex.  
And he never returned the words. Never told her that he loved her.  
She groaned and buried her head in her arms.  
"That good a night, huh?" Raye grinned sideways at her as she slid into another seat at the table. "I know a great cure for hangovers. Makes you puke up all the stuff that's making you sick."  
Serena raised her head and grinned weakly at her friend. "Oh, it's not that. I'm fine."  
"Then what is it? And don't tell me 'nothing'. There's no 'nothing' that I know of that makes a woman groan like that." Raye joined her in gazing out at the pretty woods that outlined the immense back yard.  
"Raye, I love your brother."  
Raye didn't look at her. "Good for you. Better for Darien. So what's the problem?"  
Serena shook her head, baffled. "That's all you can say? Good for me?"  
"Love's not a bad thing, when you find it, Serena. What's wrong with it?"  
"I don't know if he feels that same way about me."  
Raye's eyes widened, but she still didn't turn to face her friend. "Are you crazy? I know my brother better then anyone, Serena, and he's nuts about you. Where'd you get the stupid idea that he might not love you?"  
"I told him that I loved him last night, and he didn't say that he loved me. They're just words, Raye. Damn important ones, but just words. If he loves me as much as you say, why couldn't he tell me?"  
Raye sighed and rested her head on one hand. "Men are silly things, aren't they? They'll fight at the drop of a hat, but they're afraid of a few feelings. My guess is that it'll just take a while for him to work around to it. He loves you. He's just weird about saying it."  
Serena indulged in one last groan. "I didn't need this. My life was fine. I was happy being alone with my glass, but now all I can think about is your stuck-up power hungry brother! Why me? I almost wish I'd never met Darien, much less fallen in love with him."  
The raven-haired beauty beside her shook her head. "Don't ever say that, Serena. I think those are the stupidest words to ever come out of your mouth. Some people wait for years to find what fell into your lap. It's better to have someone, even if the feelings are all mixed up, then to spend your entire life alone." Raye looked down at her clenched hands. "I've spent most of my life searching for someone who would love me, and just me. Not my money, not my body. Not my family's influence. Just me. Instead I end up catching every bum on the face of the planet."  
Finally, she turned her head and looked Serena square in the eyes, allowing Serena to see the right side of her face.  
Serena gasped. Raye's eye and cheek were covered in mottled bruises. "My god, Raye, what the hell happened?!"  
Raye laughed bitterly. "The latest in my search for love. Stupid asshole didn't like the idea that I refused to fall for his manly body, so he used it in a different way."  
"But that's horrible! Did you call the police? We've got to do that right now! What was his-"  
Raye cut her short. "Don't bother, Serena. He didn't matter enough to me to waste the effort on." She sighed and looked back out at the trees. There was a nest in one of the nearer ones, she noticed. Cute. "I just want someone to love, who will love me back. That's all."  
"Sometimes the thing you search hardest far isn't all that far away," Serena murmured softly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Serena sighed. It wasn't fair to Jadeite for her to simply tell Raye of his feelings for her. "Why don't you stop looking, Raye? I guess that if it's meant to be, it'll come to you. I didn't want love. Honestly, I was really content to sit in my cramped little studio and play with my chemicals and equipment. I thought I'd found love after I returned from Italy, I really did. I thought he was the sweetest guy. But it wasn't real, and I ended up in the hospital with a complete breakdown. So I decided relationships weren't for me, and I settled for solitude and art. But love found me." She stopped and laughed softly. "Sorry. Guess some of that didn't make much sense. I started babbling a little."  
"No." Raye covered Serena's hand with her own. "It sounded just right. I guess I'll try that for a while." She lifted her other hand to touch the abused side of her face. "At least until this goes away."  
The lonely expression in Raye's eyes sent Serena searching desperately for words, for comfort. "Um, say, you wanna come over to my place tonight? We can have a sort of girls' night or something." What did something like that entail? It had been so long since she had sought out the company of others for a quiet, companionable evening. "We can make drinks and watch movies and stuff." She trailed off, realizing how stupid she must sound. "But I guess that's a little too grade-school or college-"  
"No, that's a wonderful idea." Raye's eyes sparkled at the invitation. "We can invite Lita, too. She'll cook."  
The memory of Lita's cookies made Serena's mouth water. "Are you okay with her seeing that?" She waved at Raye's face, but when the other woman nodded, she smiled. "Fine. I'll call her later, and get some movies. What sort of things do you like to watch?"  
"Oh, a little of everything. What sort of mixers do you have? I'm in the mood for margaritas. I'll pick up some stuff later today." Raye reached out and squeezed Serena's hand gratefully. "Thanks, Serena. It's kind of nice to have some real friends."  
"Yeah. It is."  
"There you are, you little robe thief."  
The new voice made the two women jump. Serena turned to Darien and Raye hid her face. "Good morning, Darien." He was already dressed, clad in one of those expensive suits that made him look like a fashion plate.  
"Yeah, same. I was on my way out, so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Raye gave Serena one last look, a plea for help, before rising.  
Understanding, Serena rose as well, and crossed to Darien. She knew how he'd react to see his sister's face. "Well, you weren't using it, so I borrowed your robe. Of course." She trailed off, and played with the ties. "If you want it back so badly, you can have it."  
Darien laughed. "I think you'll get a bit cold if you run around naked, Serena."  
"Won't you warm me up?" Thinking of Raye's words, Serena banished the doubts and uncertainties that plagued her and crossed to slip her arms around his waist.  
"Of course." It was surprising, somehow, how much contentment he felt in the circle of those deceptively slim arms. He slid one hand down to fondle a terry-covered buttock, but sighed and stepped back. "Unfortunately, I have a rather important meeting I need to get to. Games will have to wait until later. Why don't you get your things together, and I'll take you back to your studio."  
Serena smiled and lifted her face to Darien's for a kiss. "Thanks. I want to put in some quality time with my glass. I've got some great ideas."  
* * *  
  
This time she had chosen Orff, and the second suite of "Carmina Burana" rolled through her studio as she carefully manipulated the vibrant indigo form before her. A powerful piece of music to fit a powerful piece of art, she hoped. The image in her head wouldn't be a comfortable little piece of kitsch, but something that drew the eye, held it, and refused to release the mind completely. She added the second layer of molten glass, a mixture of scarlets and gold, and decided that she wouldn't give this one up for sale.  
No, this one she would give to Raye. It suited her.  
Serena carefully applied a paddle to the base, then moved it into the annealing oven to cool. Then, stretching back muscles she hadn't noticed were tight, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling. There was another piece already forming in her mind, taking the place of Raye's. Tall, slender and cool, a single willowy bend of icy blue. Maybe shot through with some yellow or lavender? Or perhaps-  
Her train of thought was broken by pounding on the door and raised voices. "Serena? Open up! We're here!"  
"Serena, if you don't unlock this door, I'm eating all of Lita's brownies myself!"  
A wide grin spread over Serena's face as she crossed to the door and pulled it open. "Don't you imbeciles know it isn't safe to disturb an artist when she's working? Here I am, armed with all these sharp tools and blunt objects."  
"And we all know what a violent temper you've got. Besides," Raye elbowed Lita, who held up a covered plate, "we bring sweets to sooth the savage beast."  
At the mention of food, Serena's stomach growled. As they all laughed, she locked the studio door and led the way across the hall. She glanced at the watch Darien had finally convinced her to wear. Six o'clock. "I hadn't realized how late it was. I got sucked into that artist's trance, or whatever they call it. I'm starving!"  
Raye threw herself onto the sofa. "Well, Lita'll take care of that. What movies did you get?"  
"Oh, a big mish-mash. "Die Hard," "Indiana Jones," "Maltese Falcon," "Thomas Crowne Affair," the old Robin Hood movie with Errol Flynn, James Bond-"  
Lita interrupted from the kitchen, where she was opening and shutting cabinets. "Which Bond?"  
Serena went in to help her. "Sean Connery, of course. No one else comes close."  
Raye popped in and tugged Lita's ponytail before she grabbed something delicious-looking off a plate. "Where's the blender, Serena? I'm ready for a drink." Once Serena had found it, she wiggled her eyebrows. "Heavy on the tequila, everyone?"  
Lita grinned. "Virgin for me, thanks. Mommies-to-be can't drink."  
"What?!" Raye dropped the ice she'd taken from the fridge to throw her arms around the tall brunette. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
Lita laughed, though there was a suspicious gleam to her eye. "I just found out this morning, and figured now was as good a time as any to let you both know."  
"Then this is double the reason for a party. Oh, Lita, that's wonderful!" Memories threatened to bring tears to Serena's own eyes, but she willed them away. This wasn't a time to dwell on death, but rather a time to celebrate life. She slid an arm in around the two women. "You'll make a great mommy."  
"I hope so. I want to be." Lita sniffled and untangled herself. "Raye, finish up with those drinks. I'm ready for a movie."  
They carried trays and pitchers into the living room and settled around the TV.  
"So, what's first?"  
"Maltese Falcon. Bogart's too yummy for words." Raye chose a chocolate-covered strawberry from her seat on the floor.  
"I don't know. Bruce Willis isn't bad either, if you go for his type."  
Serena settled back and looked happily at the two friends. "Whatever. They're all good. Although maybe I should run out and rent "Three Men and a Baby-" A pillow flew and hit her in the face, and laughter rang out.  
Things couldn't be better.  
* * * 


	15. Chapter 15

*Breathes a sigh*  It's taken a while, I know.  I've spent the past month completely revamping the ending of this story.  I'm sorry that I've made you wait so long, but I think you'll find that it's worth it.  No, this isn't the final chapter.  There are about three more left.  But let me know what you think of this latest pice of the plot!

Chapter 15

            Darien stared in frustration at the paperwork covering his desk.  He had spent the past two hours trying to finish a contract for a talented new artist down in Atlanta, Georgia, but nothing had been accomplished.  A certain pair of blue eyes and a silvery laugh insisted upon intruding into his thoughts.  With a groan, he pushed away from the heavy oak desk and rubbed his eyes.

            He should have told Serena that he loved her.  Just three little words.  Not so hard to say, right?  But he'd choked that night, when she had stood before him, half-naked and slightly drunk.  And the words had stuck in his throat every time he'd tried to say them since.

            Darien loved Serena.  He'd admitted so to himself, had even told Malachite the same evening he'd failed to tell Serena.  So what was wrong with him?

            It wasn't that Darien didn't believe in marriage.  True, his own first marriage hadn't succeeded.  But he had seen too many that had, like Malachite's first, Lita and Nephrite, Luna Silvestri and her husband Artemis.  His own parents had recently celebrated their fortieth year of blissful matrimony.  

            As if on cue, his secretary beeped in over the office intercom.  "Mr. Chiba, your mother is on line two."

            "Thanks, Jules, I've got it.  Anything else?"

            "The artist from Atlanta called.  She's decided that she's satisfied with the most recent version of the contract, so you can stop working on that new one.  She'd like to meet with you or a representative to sign it."

            "Terrific.  Let her know that I'll be in touch over the next few days."  With that, he picked up the phone.  "Hello, mother."

            "Darien, sweetie."  Just the sound of his mother's voice, cultured and slightly rough due to a brief and sordid affair with smoking, brought a smile to his face.  "Your father and I simply wanted to give you a call and see how you were doing."

            "I'm doing just fine.  Where are you and Dad now?"  Since his father had retired, the two elder Chibas had spent much of their year traveling.  It baffled Darien that they could spend a week in a tent, a cell phone their only link with civilization, and call it an "absolutely fabulous experience."

            "We flew into Bali a few hours ago.  Lovie, I think you should take a week or two sometime to visit here.  Even you would adore it.  Art is practically an art-form on the island."

            "That's great, Mother.  Do they at least have hot water and real toilets?"

            Ellise Chiba laughed, and then murmured something away from the phone.  If Darien strained his ears, he could just barely hear his father's rich, deep voice replying.  A moment later, his mother laughed again.  The sound brought back memories of a childhood that was happier then most children could boast.

            "Darien, your father wants me to mention several of the performative dances.  The women don't wear much, and they are very attractive, I must say."  She laughed again.  "He keeps threatening to buy me one of the costumes, so I can dance for him later."  

Darien laughed, and listened fondly as his parents kissed.  Listening to the man and woman who had created and raised him, and thinking of the long life they'd lived together, he realized that his mind was made up.  "Mom, speaking of women, I've met someone."

In the way that only a mother can, Ellise sensed the feelings underlined her son's words.  "Really, dear?  Does this someone have a name?"

"Her name's Serena Kyle.  She's a glass artist I signed on recently.  You're going to be seeing her work in every art magazine and institution across the world before long.  She's beautiful," he added.

"I'm sure she is.  You've always had very discerning taste, sweetie."  Darien could almost hear his mother's thoughts as she paused.  "How serious is this, Darien?  Should your father and I cut our little trip short so we can come home and meet her?"

Darien took a deep breath.  "Mother, where do you keep Grandma's wedding ring?  I think the old-fashioned setting would suite Serena very well."

Ellise took a breath of her own and clutched her husband's hand.  The ring was one that had been handed down through her family for generations.  Darien had not used it for his first wife.  "Oh, sweetie.  It's in the safe-deposit box down at First Metropolitan.  I believe you have signatory access to that one?"

"I do.  Thanks, Mother."  He started to put the phone down, and then caught his parent before she hung up.  "Hurry home.  I think you'll like Serena very much.  Give my love to Dad."

That taken care of, Darien rose and grabbed his coat from the hook on the inside of his door.  He stopped by his secretary's desk on his way out.  "I should be back in about an hour, Julie.  Hold my calls."  He turned, but stopped.  "Miss Kyle should be delivering another shipment sometime today.  If she comes in while I'm out, please ask her to wait for me."

*            *            *

            Serena slid out and paid the cabbie driver before reaching into the back seat for the heavy crate she'd packed so carefully.  As she hefted the box and stepped up onto the curb, the thought occurred to her that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to buy herself a car.  After all, she did have the money now.  Perhaps she'd ask Darien for a little help in finding something to suit her.

            A man leaving the Fantasy building was kind enough to stop and hold the door for her; Serena flashed him a bright smile n thanks before heading towards the back and Darien's office, but Jadeite's familiar voice changed her course.  She found him over to one side, directing the hanging of some new work.  Absorbed in the flash of pearlescent paint and shining metal, she placed her burden on a nearby sofa and sat on its arm to study the lumpy canvases being hung.

            "Serena, love!"  Once his task was finished, Jad turned and came to her, clasping her hands between his smooth ones and kissing each cheek.  He looked back over his shoulder at the new art.  "What do you think?  Just came in today.  I love the use of colors, but I'm afraid they really remind me too much of some odd half-metal monster trying to tear its way into our dimension.

            Serena laughed at his all-too-accurate description.  "They're certainly eye-catching."  She reached over and gently thumped her crate.  "I brought the latest.  Is Darien around?"

            "'Fraid not, love.  You just missed him.  He ran out of here about five minutes ago, and I'm not sure when he'll be back.  Do you want to wait for him?"

            "No, just tell him I came by.  Actually, I'm going to jog up and see Lita.  I brought her a gift."  She removed a gaily-wrapped box from her oversized shoulder bag and held it up.  "I'll just give this to her and head home."

            "You know the way.  Lovely to see you, dear."

            Upon stepping out of the elevator, Serena was thankful to see that Lita didn't have an appointment.  Instead, the tall brunette was standing in front of the make-up counter, staring as she ran a hand over her belly.

            "Hey there, Mommy."

            "Serena!"  Lita dropped her hand and blushed slightly.  "You must think I'm silly, that all of those hormones are already heading toward my brain.  But doesn't it look like I'm showing?  Just a bit?"

            Serena stared at her flat stomach and bit her cheek.  She remembered standing in front of her bathroom mirror and doing the exact same thing.  "Sure.  Looks a little rounder to me."  Since it was such a perfect opening, she held out the gift she'd brought with her.  "This is for you.  I would have finished it sooner, but I've never been very good at figurines, and I wanted it to be perfect."

            With a smile of pleasure, Lita tore off the bright wrapping paper and carefully lifted the lid.  "Everything you make is gorgeous, Serena- oh!"  She held up the glass piece with a sigh.  "It really is perfect."

            Serena had crafted a stork, perched on one leg with a bundled blanket hanging from its beak.  It was just possible to see a baby's face peaking sleepily from within the blanket.  The glass was an all-over swirl of soft yellow, blue, and cotton candy pink.  Lita sniffled and reached out to draw the smaller blond into an embrace.

            "My first mommy present.  This means so much1"

            Serena returned the hug and stepped back.  "I'm glad.  The idea came to mind the same night you told us you were pregnant.  You looked so radiant.  You still do."  She sniffled a bit in response to Lita's own glistening eyes.  "Now, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I left the paper and ribbon out and Loki can be a fiend.  I'll see you later, okay?"

            "All right.  Bye, Serena.  And thanks."

            *            *            *

            Twenty minutes of standing by the curb and waving for a cab decided Serena's mind quite definitively.  "This weekend," she muttered.  "A few hours of looking around, and I'll never have to wait for another stupid cab again."

            Eventually however, a cab painted bright green pulled up, and she jumped in and gave her address.

            "Well, you're certainly looking smug, Miss.  If you don't mind my saying so."  The driver met her eyes in the rearview mirror as he pulled out into traffic.  "Lovely woman on a lovely day; there's nothing better."

            His slight accent made Serena's ears perk up even as she narrowed her eyes to deliver a quelling glare.  "Where are you from?  Florence?"  Only an Italian could speak so familiarly to a complete stranger and still come off as charming.  "When did you move to America?"  She spoke Italian, and the romance language was a bit rusty on her lips, but it felt good.

            "Close.  Artimino.  It's a tiny little village up in the hills outside of Firenze.  You have been to Italia, yes?  Your accent is very good."  He flashed sparking black eyes at her.

            "I should say so, yes.  I spent my apprenticeship between Florence, Venice and Milan.  Lived there for three years.  The entire country is wonderful."

            "Indeed.  I moved here eight years ago, hoping to make a better life for my family."  The driver lifted a hand from the wheel to flip down the passenger side sun shield.  Serena chuckled at the several pictures stuck there.  The man had evidently followed the Italian tradition of large families.

            "And is life better?'

            The driver laughed.  "My Lucrezia, she works in a grocery store at the corner, and tells me she loves me every night.  My oldest is going to be a doctor.  The rest are growing up as thoughtless, happy American children.  It could not be better."

            The simple satisfaction in his voice stayed with Serena even after he had left her outside her building.  As simple as that, she thought to herself as she leaned against the elevator wall.  Happiness could be obtained with so little effort, really.  She had her art, her friends, family, and Darien.  And she was happy.

            "Well, it's about bloody time!  Do you know how long I've been waiting outside this door of yours?"

            The voice, with its crisp British accent, had not been heard for over a year.  But the tall man leaning against the door of her apartment, with his unmanageable cap of blond hair and sharp blue eyes, was unforgettable.  As Serena stared in shock, he straightened and tugged comfortably at the lapel of his coal gray suit jacket.

            "Well, love, isn't there a kiss for me hiding somewhere behind that funny face?"

            "Zoi-boy!"  With a laugh, Serena leapt joyfully into the man's arms.

            *            *            *

            Darien growled in frustration as he slammed out of his convertible and practically ran into his building.  The First Union Bank of New York prided itself on its untarnished reputation for absolute security.  As a result, the rounds of identification checks and whatnot to gain access to the safe deposit box had taken up nearly an hour.  Far, far too long.

            He tossed off greetings as he hurried back to his office.  "Has Miss Kyle come by yet?" he asked Julie.

            The secretary looked up from her computer and shook her head.  "I'm afraid not, Mr. Chiba."

            Darien ground his teeth in frustration.  "Well, get her in my office as soon as she does."  Without another word, he entered his office.  A recognizable box stood near the corner of his desk.  With an oath, he checked the label, just to make sure; he swore again.

            "Julie?"  The woman looked up, and he smiled grimly at her.  "If Miss Kyle hasn't been here, can you please explain how her box of glass is sitting plain as daylight in the next room?"  

            Julie shook her head again.  "I'm sorry, sir.  Jad brought that in about twenty minutes ago.  I wasn't aware that it came from Miss Kyle."

            "I see."  Darien deliberately refrained from clenching his knuckles.  "And where is Jadeite?"

            "Upstairs, sir."

            "Serena?"  When found and asked, Jadeite shrugged elegantly.  "She came and asked for you.  I didn't know you were waiting for her.  Sorry, but she's already gone.  Back to her apartment, I believe."  With that intuition for romance that only the French posses, he raised an eyebrow.  "I'm guessing there's a link between our lovely artist and the reason you rushed out of here so quickly, hmm?"

            Darien took a breath and pulled the small box from his jacket pocket.  "You could say that."

            A wide smile crept over Jadeite's lips.  "That's wonderful!  My congratulations.  Then you'd better hurry after her, hadn't you?"

            The Frenchman's salute restored the good mood that wasted time had stolen, and Darien laughed.  "I suppose so.  I don't think I'll be back in this afternoon, Jad.  Be a good man and unpack Serena's new pieces, okay?"  And he turned to run back out to his car.

            For a wonder, rush-hour traffic wasn't its usual tangle, and he reached Serena's apartment building in less than ten minutes.  In the elevator, he popped open the tiny box and admired the sparkle of gem, the shine of heirloom platinum.  He imagined how it would look on his love's slender hand, and almost danced a jig, right there.

            "Serena?"  As soon as the doors opened onto her hall, he was calling out for her.  The door was closed, but he grabbed the knob and let himself in, too much in a hurry to be with her to wait for her to open the door.  "Serena-" He froze.  He stared.

            Before him, Serena was wrapped in the long arms of a tall blond stranger.  A look of absolute joy was on her face.

            *            *            *


	16. Chapter 16

Well, with the end in sight, I'm just churning this thing out.  There's not much more to go!  I think all of you will greatly enjoy this chapter.  There's an occurrence here that I'll bet many people have been waiting eagerly for!

Chapter Sixteen

            "Well, isn't this cozy."

Serena was so caught up in her excitement that Darien's chilly tone failed to register.  She turned, still within Zoicite's arms, to give her lover an enormous smile.  "Darien!  This is wonderful!  Come meet Zoi."  Her smile faltered when she saw his expression.  "Darien?  What's wrong?"

He took three steps into the apartment, his mouth grim and shoulders tight.  "What's wrong?  From where I'm standing, things look just dandy to me.  I rush over here to. . .to. . ."  He cut himself off with a grimace.  "And I run into your apartment to find you quite happily in the arms of a complete stranger.  So why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"Darien!"  Serena tore herself away from Zoicite, whose arms had automatically tightened in protection at the angry words.  ""Darien, Zoi is just. . ." She trailed off as she imagined what Darien had been met with.  "I know this probably looks bad, but. . ." Behind her, Zoicite moved to speak, but she laid a hand on his arm.  This was between the two of them.

"But nothing."  The incredible euphoria within him had shrunk to a tiny ball of ice somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach.  "Damn it, Serena.  I guess your love doesn't mean as much to you as I thought it did.  I believed myself impervious to the whiles of all the women after my money, but you certainly proved me wrong.  You're nothing but a fortune-hunting whore."  Over Serena's agonized gasp, he clenched his fists harder and harder, reminding himself that he was a civilized man, that he would not punch the tall blond man who stood behind Serena with murder in his eyes.  His strength was greater then he realized.  Suddenly, the hinges of the small jeweler's box in his right hand snapped, and the ring he had cherished fell onto the floor.

The sight of that small piece of metal was like a punch to the gut.  No matter how she fought it, Serena's jaw quivered and tears gathered in her eyes.  In the frozen silence of the room, Darien knelt and picked up the ring.  Furious eyes met anguished ones when he looked up with a strangled laugh.

"That's right.  I was going to ask you to marry me.  But I suppose it's better that this happened.  Better now then later."  

Serena tried to force words out through her paralyzed vocal chords, but he straightened and beat her to it.  When he spoke again, his voice was that of the cool businessman she had first met.  "I see no reason to break our business contract, Miss Kyle, seeing as it is such a profitable one for the both of us.  You may direct all questions through my secretary.  Good day."  And with that, Darien straightened his tie, turned on his heel, and walked out.  The door closed behind him.

"Oh, god, oh god, oh god."  She couldn't stop the hammering of her heart as it fell to pieces in her chest, or the torrent of tears that began to flood from her eyes.  With a sob, she turned back to face Zoicite.  "What have I done?"

"Absolutely nothing, luv."  Zoi shot a glance at the door, but decided that comforting his dear friend was far more important then planting a fist in Darien Chiba's deserving face.  With a growl of frustration, he led Serena to the sofa and pushed her gently into its plush cushions.  "So that was the great Darien you were so full of?  I can't say I think much of him."

A hysterical giggle forced its way out, and Serena clasped both hands over her mouth.  "But. . .but he's not. . . I mean, oh no!"  She drew her legs to her chest and dissolved into tears.  She loved him.  She loved him, and a single misunderstood moment had ruined everything.  Was everything she loved doomed to failure?

Zoi stood over her for a few moments, watching her cry.  With a sigh, he went into the kitchen and returned minutes later with napkins and a bottle of brandy.  Glasses, he felt, were unnecessary at times like this.  He sat down beside the weeping blond, and when the sobs diminished, he placed an arm around her and tilted her head up to look at him.  "Serie, sweetheart, listen to me.  A guy who jumps to conclusions like that isn't worth your time anyway.  Especially one who throws around nasty words like he did."  

"Oh, Zoi.  I loved him!  Darien. . .he. . .what have I done?"  Serena wiped at gummed eyes and sniffled.

"You've done nothing, luv.  Here, have a drink."

She took the brandy from him with a strangled laugh and raised it to her lips.  The fiery liquor burned its way down to her stomach, bringing some warmth to her frozen limbs.  She wiped her mouth and laid her head on Zoicite's shoulder.  "I feel so empty.  Twenty minutes ago, I couldn't wait to introduce my best friend to the love of my life, and now?"  Another tear ran down her cheek, and Zoicite caught it on the end of his finger.

He handed her a napkin. "Dry up.  I'm going to do the very best thing for you right now."

"And what's that?"

"Get you completely drunk, then put you to bed."  With a small grin, he reached for the brandy again, but Serena caught his hand.

"What about Amy?"

A look of consternation crossed his face.  "I want you to meet her, but I guess now's not the best of times.  I'll give her a call."

Serena sighed –one final time, she promised herself- and pulled herself together.  "No.  Don't do that.  I want to meet the girl who's finally managed to capture that fickle heart of yours."

"Fickle?  Absolutely not.  I'm simply picky."  Zoi understood what she was doing, and gave her a sweet smile of understanding and support.

"Picky?  What about Bambi?  And I remember you weren't too picky about Kendra, Sandy, Loreena-"

"Alright, alright!  I give up.  You're too much for me, Serie."  He stood and pulled a cell from his pocket.  "I'll get hold of her, and then we're taking you out to dinner."  His nimble fingers paused over the buttons, and he studied her, tucked into herself as she was on the couch.  "Are you sure, Serena?  I can see how much it hurts.  I don't want seeing the two of us to make it any worse."

But she shook her head.  "I don't think anything could make it worse.  I'll give myself a few days, then deal with it."

"You're all right, luv."

*          *          *

Jadeite smiled charmingly at the couple as they walked out.  Obnoxious, whiny, and a marriage that wouldn't last four months more, he thought to himself.  But he could afford a little graciousness when they had just spent the equivalent of half his year's salary on a single visit.  Their choices, which he couldn't ever see together, had ranged from the flashy to the obtuse.

Including a piece of glass by a certain artist whose name wasn't to be mentioned around a certain boss any more.

He hadn't seen Serena in over a week, when she usually popped in almost every day.  And the same day that he had come rushing in and out, excitement, nerves and frustration all mingled in his eyes, Darien had come growling back in and slammed into his office with orders not to be disturbed for the rest of the day.

And he had thrown a recognizable crushed box at Jad's chest with orders to return it to the bank.

Jadeite couldn't for the life of him understand what might have happened.  There was no way Serena would have turned a proposal down, but-

"I'm related to the thickest-skulled moron on the face of the planet!!"  Raye stamped into the room, a whirl of scarlet silk and raven-black hair.  With a grimace, she pointed to a chair.  "I'm in serious need of an ear right now, Jadeite, so you'd better make yourself comfortable."

"I'll assume that the moron is my boss?  I'm not quite sure that listening to his sister's rants is mentioned in my job description."  He swallowed past the dryness in his throat that always occurred when he saw her and dredged up his most charming smile.  "After all, he does sign my paychecks."

"Don't protect him, Jad.  Have you heard what he's done this time?" 

The image of a delicate blond rose in his thoughts, but Jadeite shook his head.  "I'm sure you're going to let me know."

"Damn straight I am.  I just got off the phone with Serena thirty minutes ago.  Apparently, my beloved brother went over to her place with an heirloom ring on his pocket.  Then he-" Something in Jadeite's eyes must have alerted her, for Raye narrowed her own.  "You knew," she accused.  "You knew he was going to ask her to marry him."

"Well, yes," he admitted.  "He came in and showed me the ring before leaving for Serena's apartment.  I don't know what happened after that, but he was furious when he returned, and he made me bring the ring back."

"Well, let me enlighten you.  A few minutes before Darien got there, an old friend showed up.  Darien burst in on a simple, friendly hug, and blew the entire thing out of proportion.  He called her all sorts of unmentionable names, then told her as cool as you like that he'd be gracious enough not to break off their business contract!  Can you believe the absolute nerve of that lout?"

"Oh."  Jadeite wasn't quite sure what to say in response.  In all the years he'd known Darien, he'd never known the man to jump to conclusions in such a way.  "Raye. . ."

The tall woman threw her hands up into the air.  "I just went into his office to ask if it was true.  I mean, of course, I believed Serena, but Darien never makes a move –especially one like that- without thinking it to death!  There must have been some sort of reason, right?  But he told me yes, it was true, he had broken off his relationship with Miss Kyle and I was kindly not to mention her name within his hearing for the time being, thank you very much.  I can't believe him!  Darien actually manages to find real love, a woman who adores him more then anything in the world, and he throws it away!  The fucking imbecile!"  Abruptly, she quieted and slumped into the chair next to him.  "I think I've spent my entire life searching for what just fell into his arms, and he just threw it away."  Her last words were a mere whisper.

A knot in Jadeite's chest loosened, only minutely.  "It hurts, doesn't it?"  He wasn't talking about the actions of his boss, her brother.  He was talking about something he'd never dared to mention, something much more private and immediate.

Raye glanced up and met his blue eyes.  "Jad?"

"The loneliness.  It tears at you.  After what you've told me, I can't say I think much of Darien right now.  A love like that should be cherished."  Hesitantly, he reached over and placed a gentle hand over her wrist.  He felt her pulse jump at the contact.

"Jadeite, what are you. . ." She trailed off as she saw something, something she'd never seen before, in his face.  Why hadn't she noticed it until now?  "Jadeite."  His name was no louder then a breeze as he leaned toward her.

Jadeite couldn't believe what he was doing.  The woman he had dreamed about for years was finally right here, mere inches away.  Her lips trembled open, and her hand turned over to grasp his.  And the desire burning in his veins was mirrored on her face.  With that realization, all pretenses dropped, and he crushed his lips to hers.

She tasted like fresh strawberries.  Her lips were soft, warm, and returned his kiss as hungrily as he could wish.

With a gasp, he broke off and drew away.  "Raye, I love you.  I didn't have the courage to say it.  I didn't think you could ever return it.  But now. . . I can't stay quiet anymore.  Could you? Love me, I mean?"  For the first time in his life, the words that had always served him so glibly had deserted him.  He was as clumsy as a teenager with a crush.

"Jadeite."  This time, Raye's voice was filled with amazement.  Her eyes were glazed, dreamy.  With a laugh, she threw her arms around him and brought her lips back to his.

"Oh.  Excuse me."

The quiet words broke the spell of wonder and joy that had fallen over the two, and they whirled to face the tense woman in the doorway.

"Serena!"  Raye dropped Jadeite's hands and sprang to embrace her friend.  "Are you alright?  I can't believe you actually came over here.  You look exhausted.  Can I help you tear Darien's face off?"

Serena gave a small laugh, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.  "Thanks for the offer, but I need to deal with this on my own."  She looked over at Jadeite and her tiny grin widened.  "I see you're both doing well."

Jadeite flushed, just a small blush that pinked his cheeks, and Raye gave her a guilty-looking smile.

"Good.  It's about time.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to speak to Mr. Chiba.  There are a few things I have to say to him."  She squeezed the hand that Raye held, and stopped as she crossed the room to place a gentle kiss on Jadeite's cheek.  "Good," she repeated, and walked out of the room.

*          *          *


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! The story's almost finished! Only one more chapter (I think), so you should be reading the absolute conclusion within a month! Pretty neat, huh? Enjoy!

  


Chapter Seventeen

  


Serena swept past the protesting Julie with barely a word. She spared a thought of pity for the poor woman -she was, after all, just doing her job- before steeling herself and twisting the doorknob to face the man she still loved. 

His deep, rich laugh was the first thing she heard before opening the door. He was sitting behind that massive desk of his, smiling at an attractive brunette perched there. Their words cut off as though erased when they turned together to face the intruder.

"Miss Kyle. What are you doing here?" Darien's voice, still deep and rich but now chilly, cut the silence like a knife.

"I want to talk to you, Darien, and I'm not leaving until I've had my say." Serena fought not to twist her hands beneath the small box that she held. She'd taken special care in her appearance before coming -not because she wanted to be lovely for Darien, not anymore, but in an attempt to hide the exhaustion and unhappiness lurking inside of her. The deep rose-colored suit she wore brought color to her pale face, and she had twisted her hair back into a simple braid.

"Uh huh." The brunette looked back and forth between the two with mingled curiosity and amusement. Loretta Brockinton was no fool. She had looks and talent, and was used to playing up both for all they were worth. The latter had gained her a contract with Darien Chiba's company, and she had gleefully hoped to use the former to gain the man himself, no distasteful task given his looks and intelligence. Now, however, she was quickly rethinking that plan. Despite the anger that filled the room, the feelings that flew between Darien and this Miss Kyle were strong enough that Loretta could sense them without the psychic abilities her grand-mammy had always boasted of.

With a slight sigh of regret, she hopped off the desk and gracefully picked up her purse. "I think I'll go do a little window shopping and let y'all have a little chat. Bye, Sugah." And she strolled out through the door with a grin as big as Savannah.

Darien watched her go and momentarily considered having Serena forcefully ejected from his building by security. Preferably right onto her shapely little ass. But dignity was key. "Ms. Brockinton is an artist from Atlanta, Georgia. I just signed her on and we were in the middle of a rather important discussion."

Serena thought about the swish of the woman's hips as she'd left, and nodded sarcastically. "Of course. She was very pretty. You move quickly, Darien. Is this how you get all of your female artists?" Before he could respond angrily, she raised a hand apologetically. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I haven't been sleeping well and it makes me a bit grumpy."

"What do you want, Serena?" He leaned back in his chair, a king in his throne, unwilling to give an inch. Seeing her here, close enough to smell, to touch, was killing him. He needed to get rid of her before he lost control.

"I want ten minutes of your very valuable time, Darien. Ten minutes, and then I'll walk out of here and you'll never have to see my face or hear my voice again unless gallery business requires it. Is that suitable?"

"Fine. You're on the clock." He did not invite her to sit.

"Very well." She set the box she'd brought with her in a chair, folded her hands, and took a deep breath. "I know what you thought when you burst in on me last week. You made that quite clear. However, what you actually saw was a hug between two very dear friends. I met Zoicite Morncreek while apprenticing in Venice, and we've always been close friends. Last week, Zoi caught an express flight from London so that he could come here to tell me that he'd gotten engaged and that he and his fiancé, who had also flown in, wanted me to stand as best, well, person, I guess, at the wedding. Zoicite and I aren't lovers. We never have been."

Her cool, emotionless voice chipped a hole in the wall around Darien's heart, and guilt began to seep through. He fought for anger and opened his mouth, but Serena raised one slim finger.

"I'm not finished yet. Even if you do believe my explanation, that doesn't mean I've come here to beg my way back into your affections. I had my heart broken once. Now you've done it again, and I have no intention of risking a third time. I offered you my love, my heart and soul, but that wasn't good enough for you." Her voice dropped, sharpened, and her fists clenched. "I'd assume that you must have thought you loved me too, to have brought that ring with you.

"But real love can't exist without trust. I trusted you with everything I had, and if you couldn't do the same, our relationship was doomed from the beginning."

The hole in that wall had widened. Where his sister's shouted accusations had only made him colder and harder, Serena's quiet words made him ache. "Serena, I-"

But she only shook her head, cutting him off once again. "I'm taking a vacation. I'll call in and check my messages daily in case Lita, Mally, or Jad need anything. But after today, I never want to see you again." She lifted the small box from the chair. "Do you remember that first day? You wanted to buy the globe hanging in my window. And I told you that I would not, could never sell it to anyone, no matter what price you offered me. I even told you why, later. Well, I gave you the real thing; all my hopes, all my dreams, and you shattered them on the ground with a few careless words. Since you did it so easily, I feel I might as well let you have this. You can sell it, hang it on exhibit in the gallery, or throw it away for all I care."

Serena checked the slim silver watch at her wrist. "I see I'm even under time." She placed the box on the corner of his desk and turned around. "Goodbye, Darien." And with that, she left the office, with Darien still in pained, guilt-ridden shock behind his big desk, slowly realizing the mistake he had made and the treasure he had lost.

***

  


"Mally, I just don't understand! I keep going over it in my mind, and it doesn't make sense! How could he do that to her?"

Malachite shifted the phone on his shoulder and pressed his hand to tired eyes as he listened to Mina. Her voice was bewildered, sad, and very, very angry. She had called him up ten minutes ago, to talk, and had fallen into the same rant that had led their conversations for the past week.

"I don't know, darling. It doesn't make any sense to me, either. It's simply not like Darien to jump to conclusions like he did. I haven't seen Serena, although I've called her apartment several times to check up on her. She must be devastated. Have you spoken with her?"

Mina's hesitation was clear, even over the phone. "Well, yes, actually I have. But Mally -"

"You know you can trust me, darling. I won't go running to Darien. He may be my boss, but Serena is your sister and my good friend." As he spoke, Malachite swung his chair slightly to the left and reached for the picture sitting on his desk. It was of Mina, from the night of the gallery show. The photographer had caught her slightly by surprise, and those gorgeous blue eyes were filled with unabashed delight and glee. The ivory suit she had worn emphasized her golden loveliness.

The picture had replaced the old one of his dead wife.

He had kept in constant contact with Mina from the moment she had left New York. They called each other at least once a day, simply to talk. Following the argument over Susan, they had agreed to take things slowly, to take a small step backward.

She had invited him to visit her that weekend, and he had immediately cleared his schedule.

He had offered to sleep on the couch.

She hadn't replied.

"Of course I know I can trust you, Mally. It's ridiculous that you'd even worry about that. To be honest, Serena did call me, and that's part of the reason I'm calling right now. I spoke to her last night. Apparently, she planned to go in and confront Darien or something today. She also asked if she could come down and spend a few days with me." Mina's voice took on a slightly apologetic note. "I couldn't deny her that, not now. Serena's going to rent a car and drive here tonight and spend the week or so. No one else knows she's coming. But I know I'd invited you-"

"And Serena will be sleeping on the couch, as you have no guest room." Malachite allowed the tentative plans he'd had for romance to go winging out the window with regret. "That goes without saying. Mina, I'd still like to come. If you don't think seeing me will upset Serena, I'll find a nearby hotel and reserve a room."

"Oh, no! Mally, you don't need to do that. My own bed's more then large enough, you idiot."

He knew his jaw dropped. He couldn't help it. Fighting down the instant surge of lust, he stammered into the phone. "But Mina, I thought you wanted to-"

Mina laughed brightly. "You were the one who offered to take the couch. It's a miserably uncomfortable piece of furniture and we'd both be much happier with you in my bed and I'd intended to tell you that when you arrived. The whole point of this entire call was really to let you know that Serena will be here. It's simply that her being here might make things a little... you know. If you want to change your plans and come down after she's left, I'll be fine with that."

"Absolutely not," he said firmly. "Mina, I miss you. I want to see you, and I'm not waiting another entire damned week. I will see you on Saturday morning, all right?"

"All right.

The rest of the conversation was spent as they always were: discussion of day-to-day things, some mild flirtation. Eventually, Malachite signed off with an "I love you," and sat silently at his desk. He was supposed to go down and meet with Darien in a few minutes, and he needed to get himself under control.

Darien's treatment of Serena was appalling. Absolutely intolerable. That was unquestionably true. Yet all the people who knew and cared about the two of them had tiptoed around Darien for a good part of the week. Well, that was almost true; Lita simply wasn't speaking to him for the time being.

But Malachite considered Darien Chiba a very good friend. And friendship meant that it was his duty to give that friend a good hard kick in the ass when behavior called for it.

Right now, Darien's behavior was screaming for a kick.

He picked up the artist files they were supposed to discuss and walked out into the elevator. By the time he reached Darien's office, he knew exactly what he wanted to say, and he was eagerly anticipating the discussion.

"Mr. Wilns, Mr. Chiba's not to be disturbed right now." The secretary looked desperately prepared to throw herself in his path to prevent his entering the office, but Malachite placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her in her seat.

"It's okay, Julie. Darien's expecting me." And he stepped into the room ready for a fight-

-Only to be met with the sight of his boss, elbows resting on the desk and head held dejectedly in his hands.

"Darien?"

"I screwed up, Malachite." Darien looked up, and Malachite felt his anger melt away at the despair in the man's eyes. "For the first time in my entire life, I've really screwed up and there's nothing I can do to fix it."

"You mean Serena?" Malachite asked cautiously.

Darien laughed, and the sound was that of a man facing a firing squad. "What else is there? Of course I mean Serena."

Malachite took a deep breath and lowered himself into a chair. It was looking as though that kick wouldn't be necessary; Darien was doing just fine on his own. "Was there anything specific that brought around this change of mind?"

His boss pointed to a small box on the corner of his desk. It had been opened and packing materials lay scattered on the floor. "Take a look."

Malachite did, and removed an empty ball of glass. Countless colors caught the light and threw soft rainbows in every direction. He recognized the maker, of course; only one woman could create something so beautifully simple. "Did Serena send this to you? I don't believe I've ever seen it before."

"No. Serena walked into my office and said some things that made me realize what a complete ass I am." He looked blankly at the silver-maned man. "I've lost her. I thought I'd caught her in an act, that I was well rid of her. I felt so righteously furious. But instead I've only lost my only chance at love. I don't even know where she's gone now, and I can't make things better. She never wants to see me again."

Malachite looked at the old friend sitting across from him, and his heart ached a bit. "I know where she's gone," he said softly.

***

  


  



	18. Chapter 18

Well, I know that I said I'd finish this thing by the end of the month. However, I decided that a Mina/Mally scene needed inserting, and writing it in has taken up a lot of time. So, I've made this the new official second-to-last chapter, and I'm working nonstop on the ending. Patience, please; I'm trying to make this story as good as it can get, and that takes time! 

  


  


Chapter 18

  


Mina couldn't help humming happily as she ran through her little one-story house, neatening cushions and checking for any dust she might have missed. It was Saturday, noon, and Malachite would be there at any moment. Her mood was soaring -and her hormones were raging- and she couldn't wait to see the distinguished man she'd come to love so quickly. In fact, life just couldn't get any better for her.

As thoughts of that sort always did of late, the gleeful thought faltered, and Mina turned to look toward the back of the house.

Serena would be outside in the hammock, napping or playing with the sketchbook she always had.

The poor darling had shown up on her doorstep, late several nights ago, exhausted and bearing the shell-shocked calm that only great pain and loss could bring. Mina had dragged her inside, fed her, and put her to sleep on the ugly couch in her living room. When she awoke the next morning, Mina had poured tea and cereal into her and dragged the story of the confrontation out of her. She'd taken the day off from work and offered to take the week, but Serena refused. She would be fine, she insisted. She just needed some time away, to be alone to get her head straight and her thoughts back in line.

She never mentioned Darien, no matter haw hard Mina tried to steer conversation in his direction. She would talk about the gallery, its exhibits, and every other employee there; she'd even told Mina about the romance which had finally bloomed between Ray and Jad. But she wouldn't discuss Ray's brother.

And Mina didn't really know what to do. She had devoted herself to nursing her little sister back to health following the horrible breakdown years ago, but she felt so helpless now! She'd taken taken classes in psychology, knowing they would prove of use to her in her job as a physical therapist. But she couldn't think of any way to break through the shell Serena was slowly building around herself.

The doorbell rang, breaking into Mina's thoughts. She spun around and ran toward the door, her smile beaming. She threw the door open and looked at the man standing there, and spoke only one word.

"Mally."

The silver-maned man moved forward and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers. And Mina didn't care that her quiet, conservative neighbors might see, might gossip behind their doors about Miss Kyle's mystery lover. She only wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with interest.

Finally, though, they had to come up for air. Mina smiled at Malachite. "Would you like to come in?"

He lifted the garment bag that he had dropped and followed her into the living room. "I've missed you, darling."

Mina grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto a love seat. "I've been running around all morning. I just couldn't sit still, knowing that you'd be here in a few hours." She laughed. "I think I've cleaned the house from top to bottom over four times in the past week! All that nervous energy."

And when he looked around, at the little room and its aged but cared-for furniture, with her loved vases and nick-knacks decorating its shelves, Mina felt a tremor of anxiety. She gripped her fingers. "I know it's a lot smaller then your place, and it's not nearly so nice," she began.

But Malachite turned to her, that familiar warm look on his face. "It's absolutely charming. Just as I'd imagined from your descriptions." And he raised one of her hands from her lap and placed a soft kiss on its palm. "You sound nervous, love."

Mina waved her free hand. "I guess I am, a little. It's silly."

He caught that hand and wrapped both within his. "It's flattering." His voice became quiet, deeper. "I've been able to think of nothing but you for days. It's driving me a bit mad, I think."

She was falling into his eyes, leaning toward him for another kiss, when the back door opened. They both drew back and looked toward the noise. There were sounds of a cabinet opening, and water running. Then the back door closed again, and all was silent.

"I guess Serena needed a drink." Mina drew her hands free and ran them through her hair. "She spends a lot of time out on the hammock. She's the reason I bought it, actually. Our parents had one at their old house, and she loved to lie in it and daydream." She was babbling, running on, but couldn't seem to stop. "When Serena came to live with me for a while, a few years back, I got the thing to help her feel at home."

And like now, Serena had spent hours upon end, lying there silently.

Malachite placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry that you feel awkward. Is she doing all right?" He leaned back, and there was a look in his eyes that Mina didn't quite recognize.

Mina sighed. "I honestly don't know. She sleeps a lot. From the look of her, she probably needs it, but I really think it's just another means of escape."

Malachite rose and paced to look out a window. "I went to see Darien after that time we talked about her."

"And?"

"I was ready to tear him a new one." The vulgar phrase, should have sounded ridiculous, coming as it did from the distinguished man standing there, but it didn't. "I was going to kick his ass from the gallery to Brooklyn." He stopped, took a deep breath to calm himself; he needed to read carefully here. Then he turned to Mina, and his eyes pleaded for understanding.

"Mina, I've never seen a man so torn up. I thought, when Susan died, that I could never, that no one could ever feel as horrible as I did then. But I think Darien is worse. He's as close to being completely destroyed as I think a man can come and still be alive. He looked at me when I walked into his office, and his eyes were empty."

"Mally," she murmured.

"Don't comfort me yet. Mina, darling, he's my best friend, closer then a brother. I couldn't just leave him like that, could I?"

"Of course not, sweetie." Mina couldn't quite understand where Malachite was leading with this. She didn't want to feel sorry for Darien. She understood Malachite's feelings for him, but this was the man who had crushed her baby sister. She wanted, deep in a tiny piece of her heart, to hate him with all of her soul. But listening to her own love's words, pity began to seep slowly past her anger.

"Mina. I walked into his office, almost immediately after promising you that I'd keep it a secret, and I told Darien that Serena is here."

The breath rushed out of her. "Oh," she said weakly. "Mally, I"m not really sure how I'm supposed to respond to that. You made a promise."

"I know I did. But I broke it, and he's on his way here now. I asked him to wait a half hour before following me." He reached into his pocket and drew out a cell phone, which he handed to her. "His cell number is in there. You can call, right now, and tell him to turn around and go back to New York. And he'll do it. He knows how much trust it will take you to let him in here, and you can call the whole thing off right now."

Mina studied the little phone clenched in her hand. Rage and insult rose inside of her, making the hand tremble, and she stared at the offending limb as if it belonged to someone else. It was tempting, damn it. Really, really tempting. But she looked out to where she knew Serena would be lying and sighed. If Darien loved her, did he deserve a chance to beg forgiveness?

She closed her eyes. And more importantly, did she have the right to make that call?

With another sigh, she opened her eyes and held the cell phone out to Malachite. "One chance," she said. "He gets one chance, and then I'm kicking his ass back out on the street."

Malachite ignored her outstretched hand to sweep her into his arms. "Thank you," he whispered.

She snuggled closer and played on his earlier words. "Don't thank me yet. I may still kick him out when I see him."

Malachite laughed and looked down at her. "God, you're wonderful. No wonder I love you."

"Yeah? Well, same goes."

A knock interrupted their kiss, and Malachite glanced down at his watch. "If that's Darien, he must have broken every speeding law in the book."

Mina gave a tense laugh as she moved to open the door. "I'm only doing this for you, Mally," she murmured over her shoulder. "You and my sister."

The man who stood in her doorway was a far cry from the sophisticate she had met weeks ago. She said nothing as she swept her eyes over him, from the top of his head to the tip of his bench-tailored shoes. Darien's expensive clothes were rumpled, and his hair, which Mina knew from Serena was exactingly trimmed every two weeks, looked as though it hadn't met with a comb in days.

His eyes were bloodshot, and Mina's anger cooled just a little bit when she saw the shadows beneath them.

"You've got an awful lot of nerve coming here," she said coldly.

"I appreciate your patience and understanding, Miss Kyle." His voice was raspy, and Mina wondered when he had last eaten.

She turned sideways and silently motioned him in. When she had given him a minute to look around (and, hopefully, squirm just the tiniest bit), she met his eyes. "When I was in New York, you called me Mina. I see no reason for you to stop."

"Mina-"

"She's in the back. Mally will show you the way." And with that, she turned away and wrapped her arms around herself, praying to whatever powers existed that she'd done the right thing.

Darien's footsteps sounded softly as he walked away; a moment later, Malachite's arms joined hers, and she relaxed against his chest. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now," she murmured.

"Nervous, I'd expect. And hopeful. That's how I'm certainly feeling." He nuzzled her neck. "Mina, darling, he deserves a chance. If things work out, it will be wonderful. And if they don't, well, Darien will have to live out the rest of his life knowing that he lost her."

"And Serena? What will she do?"

"I don't know." He pulled her around so that she could press her face into the curve of his neck, and his arms tightened. "She has you. And she has us. She has her art. Somehow, I think she could make that enough."

"I don't want her to have to make do with anything."

"Well, we'll just have to wait. In the mean while-" Malachite's voice lost it's serious tone and lightened. "Why don't you show me your bedroom? I'd like to hang up my clothes."

A smile finally found its way back to Mina's lips. "Is that all you want to do there?"

"I only have a weekend. What do you think?"

***


	19. The End

It's short. But I didn't want to stick the final scene onto the end of Chapter 18. and I tried to make it longer, but that really didn't work.

I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me, returning to read new chapters. It's taken a year to complete this story. It began as a remake of a NR story, but took on a life of its own. I'd like to think that I've grown as a writer in the creation of this story. Special thanks to my darling Greg, and to Anne, if she ever gets around to reading this.

  


Chapter 19

  


Darien softly closed the screen door behind him and moved across the small patch of grass, his eyes never once leaving the form asleep in the hammock.

It was rather funny, he mused as he moved quietly to sit on the grass beside the hammock. It would seem that they had come full circle. It wasn't so long ago, really, that he had rudely entered a dinky apartment room to find Serena asleep on a bed. Then, all he had wanted was a contract. Exclusive right to her art.

Now, all he wanted was her.

A solitary bird chirped somewhere off in the distance. Looking for a mate. He had found his, but he didn't know if he would be allowed to keep her.

There were shadows under her closed eyes, deep purple bruises that he knew he had caused. The spaces beneath her cheekbones were gaunt, making her look even more like a little beggar girl then when he had first met her. Even in sleep, she looked haunted. Broken.

He had no horses, though he had many men. He was richer then a king, but didn't know if he could put them back again.

Darien laughed softly. He had never liked nursery rhymes. They were foolish things, and he had always aimed for sense and efficiency.

Serena had taught him to appreciate foolishness.

She had been sketching, apparently, before she fell asleep. Idly, for he didn't want to wake her from the needed nap, he picked up the sketchpad that had fallen to the ground and flipped slowly through it. Most of the pages were blank, interrupted here and there by pictures drawn in graphite or charcoal. Somehow, that disturbed him more then anything. Serena had allowed him to look through her sketch books before, and he was always amazed by the wealth of color that rioted across the pages. This small, spare collection of black, white and grays made his heart ache.

He came to the final page, and gasped. There was a picture of him, lying in bed with the blankets pulled up to his waist. In sleep, he reached out toward the artist. Toward Serena. 

The sketch was blurred here and there, as though water had dribbled on it.

Tears. Serena's tears.

Beside him, the hammock rocked slightly. The movement jolted his elbow, and he looked up to meet Serena's neutral face.

"What are you doing here, Darien?"

Her cool blue eyes bored into his own, and he spoke the first words that came to mind. "I hung the orb in my office."

"And you came all this way to tell me that. I'm touched."

"I tried to throw it away. I got as far as holding it over the trash can, but I couldn't. It felt as though I was holding my own heart."

She looked away and gazed at something he couldn't see. "That seems suitable, somehow, as you managed to drop mine."

"I'm sorry. I overreacted, that day in your apartment."

"That's an understatement. I'd like you to go, Darien. I'm sorry you drove all the way here for nothing." With a restless movement, she pulled the sketchpad from him and drew a pencil from where it had been tucked behind her ear. "I told you I didn't want to see you again."

"I know. But I needed to apologize. I came here to ask for a second chance."

She still refused to look at him. She held her pencil poised but didn't touch it to the paper. All of the sudden, the forms that always floated through her head were gone. All that she could see in her mind was his face. "I"m not in the habit of giving second chances to men who hurt me."

Suddenly angry, Darien sprang up and, throwing the pad to the ground, grabbed her face in his hands. "Damn it, Serena! I was out of my head when I told you off! Being apart from you is killing me, and I know you feel the same! Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore! Tell me you want me to leave. Feelings as deep as ours don't just disappear!"

She met his furious gaze calmly, almost apathetically. "No, they don't. I won't lie to you, Darien. I still love you, yes. But I can live with that, and I can live without you. The feelings don't disappear, but they can be twisted all too easily. Love and hate aren't all that different from each other, and I feel both for you. I don't want to see you again, Darien. Go away."

The anger left as quickly as it had risen, and Darien dropped bonelessly to the ground beside the hammock. Wordlessly, he picked up the sketchpad and flipped to that last picture. He handed it to her.

Serena stared at the sketch she had drawn only that morning. It had been a test, to see if she couldn't banish what she felt. She had failed miserably, as the dried tears proclaimed.

Where was her self-righteous anger? 

Movement caught the corner of her eye, and she glanced up. The blinds of her sister's window still twitched from being closed.

Malachite. At least everything was all right there. A small smile twisted one corner of her lips.

"I don't want to hurt anymore, Darien."

"I know, and I 'm sorry. I don't know how to fix it. I wish I did." He grasped her hand and held it until she turned her head to look at him again. "If I thought my leaving would help, I'd leave right now."

"It would."

"No it wouldn't." Light dawned in the back of Darien's mind as he stared up at the woman he loved more then life itself. "I'm an idiot. Here I've been sitting on my ass, trying to talk you back to me, when what I should be doing is acting."

"What?" Serena gaped up at him as he rose swiftly to his feet and reached for her. 

"Marry me, Serena Kyle." With a grin, Darien slipped an arm under Serena's legs and scooped her up against his chest. "I should have asked you that ages ago."

"Put me down!" With a small shriek of rage, Serena bashed her clenched fist against his shoulder, but Darien only laughed. "You stupid pig, put me down right now! I want you out of my life!"

"No you don't!" Balancing his precarious load, Darien reached out and managed to open the back door. Striding into Mina's house, he called out toward the bedroom. "Mina, Malachite, I'm stealing Serena. I think we should be able to find someplace where they'll marry us in Vegas. Where's the nearest airport? I need to call my pilot."

Mina came bundling out of the bedroom, a robe hastily wrapped around her body. "what the hell? What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago. I'm marrying Serena. Thank you for letting me into your house. We should be back in a few hours." He grinned as Malachite poked his head around the door. "Forgot your robe? Never mind. Wish us luck!"

Malachite looked at the squirming woman held firmly in Darien's arms and a slow smile grew on his face. "'Luck, boss. Since you've got yours, I'm taking next week off and staying here." He grinned over at the bewildered Mina.

"Sure. Bye!" And with that, Darien walked out of the house and to his car.

Serena regained her voice and muttered loudly into his ear, "You're making a fool of both of us! Mina has to live here with these people1 What are they going to say?"

Darien struggled with the door handle. "If Malachite's smart, he'll convince her to move in with him, and she'll never have to see any of them again."

"I'm serious, mister. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not going anywhere with you!" Serena glared at the man who seemed to have lost all traces of sanity. "Did you hear a single damn word I said? I don't want you! I hate you!"

"And I love you." Darien turned the car on, then turned to look at her. The laughter and gaiety of moments ago had disappeared. "Serena, I never realized how empty my life had been before I found you. All I had was the gallery. If you really want out right now, I'll let you out, drive away, and never contact you again. I'll even release your gallery contract, if you want. But I don't think I can live without you." His eyes bored into hers, seeking out the truth.

To her horror, Serena's eyes began to fill with tears. "You hurt me," was all she could tremble out. "How can you make such a big joke out of this?"

"You think I'm joking?" Darien placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers. "I've never been more serious in my life. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, Serena. I don't know why I couldn't say it before."

Serena hiccuped. "My head's all in a whirl," she whispered brokenly. "I don't know what I want anymore."

He wiped the tears away with his thumbs as they trailed down her pale cheeks. "I think I do. You want your art, and you want your family, and you want your man. Me. The person who loves you, believes in you, and understands you better then anyone ever will. And I nearly ruined all of that for you." He kissed her once, and looked at her. "You make me a better man, Serena. I can't bear to think that after all this, you could send me back to being alone. I know I certainly can't leave you. I don't ever want you to be alone again."

Serena sighed. The ache in her heart that had held her frozen for almost two weeks was gone, just like that. Should that be odd? Should she trust this?

"I want to say yes," she murmured, her eyes locked onto his. "I want to marry you, and live with you for the rest of my life. But how can I trust you when you hurt me so badly?"

Darien drew back, sensing her need to space. "I think the key word there was 'trust'. Serena, I want you to close your eyes and focus on what you feel for me. I look at you and I can feel your soul next to mine. I'm not a religious man, and I don't believe in fate, but I think we were meant for each other."

Serena closed her eyes. What did she feel? Where was the hate that had been there? Had it even really existed? Or was it merely a figment of her own imagination, a desperate bid for protection against him?

"I always used to think that I needed proof of everything," she said. "I had to be sure of things; I had to know." A smile blossomed over her lips as she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "But it's not really that important, is it. I don't have know for certain that you'll never hurt me again. I don't know that our life will be perfect together." 

Darien held his breath, afraid to move, to break eye contact. Was she saying what he hoped? He had never realized that entire worlds, lives, could be lost in the space of precious seconds.

Serena lifted her hand and placed it over his. "But I don't need to know. I know what I feel, and that's love for you. I could live without it, but I don't want to. I shouldn't have to."

"Serena." Darien drew her to him and covered her lips with his. He wasn't quite sure how long that kiss lasted, but it held every moment of need that he had felt from the moment he had walked in on a sleeping angel, in an ugly apartment months ago.

Serena pulled back and looked at him, a huge smile on her face. "I'm not getting married in Vegas," she stated.

  


FIN 

  


  


Well, that's it. Again, thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed.

I won't be writing any Sailor Moon for a while. If you like my writing, I'm about to begin a completely original romantic series, which will be posted on FictionPress.Com. I can't tell you when the first chapter will be up, but hopefully in the next month. So, keep an eye out for Book One of Tears of the Goddess: Celeste.


	20. Epilogue

*Sigh* Don't ever say I don't love you, dear readers. I wasn't planning to write any sort of epilogue for this monstrosity of a story. However, enough of you wrote in demanding one that, just this once, I'm going to allow myseof to be swayed by my reviews. So, without further ado, here it is. The last and final installment ot "Too Hot To Touch." Thanks to Christina S. for emailing her suggestions; I've sort of used the first one.

  


  


**Too Hot To Touch**

_by FoenixFyre_

  


Disclaimer: I'm not Naeko, and I'm not Nora. Only the words belong to me.

  


  


Epilogue

  


The sun was shining. Mina glanced through the lace curtains at the clear blue sky, then back at her sister. She smiled, an expression full of joy and pride. "You look perfect, Serena."

Standing in front of the tri-fold mirror, Serena looked over her shoulder. If anything, her smile was even wider then Mina's. "I'm a little nervous," she confessed. Her reflection in the mirror was a work of art. The romantic concoction of white silk and lace cascaded down her body, transforming her into an earthly angel. Her hair was pulled back in a very simple twist to offset the elaborate gown. A finger-tip veil attached beneath the silvery-blond mass, falling over her pale shoulders. A bouquet of ivory roses and lavender arum lilies rested in its box on a near-by table, ready for her to carry it down the aisle.

They weren't in Vegas, but in a church near Darien's -and now Serena's- home outside New York City.

"What's there to be nervous about?" This came from Raye in the corner, slouched comfortably in an armchair. "It's a simple ceremony, then you and my big brother fly away to Bermuda and spend a week romping around naked on the beach and having more sex then you can shake a stick at!"

"Says the woman who feared a big wedding so much she actually did drag her fiance off to Vegas," laughed Serena.

Raye smirked and glanced -again- at the ring gracing the fourth finger of her left hand. "It was fun to run off and get married by Elvis." Plus, she added to herself, it meant she could escape the planning nightmares of her mother..

"Shut up, rude girl. And sit up. You're going to wrinkle that tiny thing you call a dress." Lita glanced up from where she nursed a beautiful baby girl. "You pissed your mother off something terrible. She really wanted to be there when you actually married the right guy. Now she's taking it all out on this affain."

And it was true, sort of. Serena and Darien were starring in the splashiest wedding of the year. Mrs. Chiba had flown home from where she and her husband were touring in South Asia, met Serena, and immediately begun to make lists.

Raye laughed unashamedly and straigtened in her chair, smoothing the wrinkles from her body-hugging gown.

Serena had not wanted uniformity in her bridesmaids. Each had chosen a color, and then a style. Mina was dressed in a stylish fall of peach satin, Lita in a suit of green sub-silk. Raye's flame-red gown had nearly given Jad a heartattack when she brought it home.

"Is everyone ready?" The final female member of the bridal party peeked her head in before slipping through the door. Amy, Zoicite's new wife, was a quiet little woman with three Ph.D's whose short cap of black hair and delicate features made Serena think of a pixy. She was wearing a gown of deep blue satin that draped down to her ankles and dipped low over her breasts. Over the year since she and Zoi had moved to the U.S., Amy had become a very close friend to Serena and the others.

Serena took a shaky breath. "I think so. Mina, you want to go cue the chamber group?"

"Of course. Raye, Lita, make sure she doesn't try to run away!"

Minutes later, Malachite slipped inbeside Mina, who stood waiting to presede Serena down the aisle.

"Mally, what are you doing here? You should be up there!" Glaring at her lover, Mina nodded her head towards Darien, who stood before the alter, alternating shades of white and dusky red flushing over his face.

"I know, I know. I just needed to ask you something, and this struck me as the right time." Malachite fingered nervously at his bowtie. Funny, how he had never before realized how constricting the damn things were. And was it hot in here?

"Well, ask me, then get your butt back where it's supposed to be. You screw this up and I'll kill you."

Standing there, looking at the woman he loved, Malachite suddenly began to reconsider the question that had been running through his mind. He'd thought it would be a sweet idea to ask here and now, something Mina would appreciate. But would she?

"Mally, is somethine wrong?"

"No." He took a deep breath, then bowed down on one knee. "Mina, your sister is about to marry my best friend. I thought that here, before they exchange your vows, I would ask you to, um, consider sharing them with me." He fumbled the little box out of his pocket, and held it up to Mina, who was having trouble keeping her mouth closed.

"Mally, you want me to marry you?"

"Yes!"

The room was spinning around Mina. Her entire world had shrunk to contain herself, Malachite, and the diamond and amber ring he was offering her. Everything else had simply disappeared. She was having trouble breathing.

"Mina!" The loud whisper shook her out of her shock. Raye was leaning back from her position beside Jad, ready to walk down the aisle. "Congratulations! Now put the damn ring on and get over here! You're up next!"

Yes, she certainly was. She looked at Malachite, her throat dry, unable to speak. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Mina!" Serena was beckoning, her smile even wider than before. 

Malachite stood swiftly. His own smile was a little crooked. "Look, I need to get back. Think about it, all right? You can keep the ring, just in case you feel the need to put it on." He leaned over to place a soft kiss on her still-slack mouth. With the economical type of movement she loved in him, he turned and walked away.

Mina took her place in front of her sister, who kissed her cheek. "Mina, that's wonderful!. Close your mouth."

"Uh, yeah." And with that, she began to precede Serena down the aisle, toward the men they loved. When she reached the alter, Mina remembered to signal the chamber music.

The classic "Here Comes The Bride" music began to play, lofting over the attending guests by cello and violin. Everyone rose and turned expectantly toward the back of the church. Right on cue, Serena appeared, pausing for a moment to take it all in. As her father had passed away years ago, she had elected to take this journey on her own, flaunting tradition. While someone behind her messed quickly with her train, she looked up from her bouquet, and locked eyes with Darien.

Darien Chiba.

In the end, it all cam edown to the two if them, the business man who had been too busy, too successful to take the time for real love, and the artist who had been too afraid of love to fall. No one could call their relationship easy, but it was the only thing now that she could ever imagine for herself.

The weeks following their reconsiliation had been difficult. Even though she had accepted his apology and love with all her heart, what he had done to her had left scars. It had been difficut to resume the level of trust she had felt for him, and him for her. At times, she had felt that even the beautiful ring on her finger would not keep them together.

But now, almost a year from that day Darien had drvien to her sister's house and tried to carry her off, Serena felt no hurt, no mistrust insid eof her. The own emotion welling up inside her heart was love, with a bright tinge of excitement. This was the first day of the rest of their lives, and she couldn't wait for the rest.

She reached the end of the aisle, and handed her bouquet to Mina, then turned to face her beloved. He smiled at her, and they faced the minister together.

The words spoken were ages old, often enough said that everyon eknew them almost by heart. Mina relaxed her mind and, instead of focusing on what was said, focused instead on what was, more importantly, being felt. She looked at her little sister and the man she was marrying, and felt only joy. She looked across at the men who stood behind Darien, and flet the love they each felt for the women beside her.

And finally, she looked at Malachite. Did his proposal make her nervous? Oh, yes. Did she love him? Without a doubt. When she was with him, she no longer thought about his first wife, secure in his love only for her. Did she want what he offered?

The answer was surprisingly simple, amazingly clear.

Of course she did!

As Darien slid the platinum band onto Serena's left hand, symbolically binding her to him until death did them part, Mina smiled at Malachite, who watched her. With a small movement unnoticeable to the audience, she slid his ring onto her own hand. His smile was like the rising sun. Together, they turned and laughed with joy as their best friends, their family, were declared forever Man and Wife.

Serena kept her eyes open as Darien bent his head to kiss her. It didn't seem possible that so much happiness could fit inside her heart. Just as his lips hovered over hers, Darien paused. Gazing tenderly, lovingly into her eyes, he whispered, "For ever and always, Serena-mine."

"Forever and always, my love."

And they kissed.

  



	21. Announcement

My apologies to those of you who were expecting another chapter of Too Hot To Touch. Instead, this is an announcement and excerpt regarding my latest story, an original novella soon to be posted at FictionPress.com. I mentioned this story in the AN of the THTT epilogue, and received several interested emails. It is based loosely upon the same legend that prompted Naeko's Sailor Moon, a legend that has long fascinated me. For those of you interested, I will be writing at FP.com under the same penname; Foenixfyre. And so, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this!

  


**Tears of the Goddess: Celeste**

by Foenixfyre

  


**Prologue**

  


_The little blond angel bounced on her bed and aimed a smile at her mother. "Tell me the story again, Mummy," she begged. It was a good story, and one that would postpone bed-time for at least a while._

_Her mother was used to the game, but it didn't matter much. "Did you brush your teeth?" she asked with a smile. The game, after all, did have some rules._

_"An' washed my face!" the child exclaimed. "Story, Mummy!"_

_And so the mother gathered her youngest child in her arms and settled back against the ruffled pillows of the bed. From where they sat, the two could look out of the large double windows and see the moon above. It was full and golden in a clear sky, smiling down upon them in benediction. "Once upon a time," she began._

_"There was a princess!"_

_"No, darling. If you want to hear the story, you must listen._

"Once upon a time, there was a goddess. She lived on the moon, in a beautiful silver castle. Her eyes were the color of dawn, and her hair was the color of the moon. And her gowns were made of starshine and lace.

"But the goddess was lonely, for she was all by herself in her beautiful castle. Night after night, she would sit on her balcony, and look down at the earth. Since she was a goddess, she could see anything she wanted, anywhere, and she especially enjoyed to watch young couples in love. Sometimes, when she saw a couple having trouble, she would use her magic to help them, so that they could be happy together."

_"Love's yucky," declared the child, as she thought about the boys at school._

_"You think that now, darling," laughed the mother. "Just wait until you grow up. Now you must be quiet and listen, or I won't finish the story tonight."_

_That threat was enough to quiet the child, and she looked up at her mother expectantly._

"But one day, as the goddess looked down at the earth, she noticed a man, alone in his castle. Now, this man was a king. He was very handsome, with brown hair the shade of ancient oak trees, and eyes the color of leaves turned golden with the fall season. His kingdom was prosperous, and his people loved him very much, for he was a very good king.

"And the goddess saw how he would walk through his gardens at night, staring up at the sky. And she noticed how he always walked alone. This king, she realized, was as lonely as she was, and she determined to travel down to earth and speak to him. So she put on her loveliest gown, and her richest tiara, and she called the stars together so that she could walk down to earth.

"The king was walking in his garden, and he was very surprised to see a woman climbing down a ladder of stars toward him. But he wasn't afraid, because he knew that no one so beautiful could be evil. So the king held out his hand and helped her down to the ground. 

"And the king and the goddess walked through his gardens and talked. And as they talked, they fell in love. But as night made way to morning, the goddess had to return to her castle in the sky, for she could not bear the heat of the sun's rays. So she left him, but only after she promised to come back the very next night."

_"And did she?" asked the little girl, although she knew the answer by heart. But this was how the story was always told, and she would never miss a step._

"Yes, my darling, she did. She climbed down her ladder of stars every single night. And each night the two fell more and more in love. And one night, the goddess and the king were married. No one else knew, for the goddess performed the ceremony herself, with only her mother moon and her sisters, the stars, as witnesses.

"And they continued to meet every night, for years and years. The king's people began to worry, for he had no heirs, and he refused to marry one of the princesses they offered him. But the king and his goddess wife did not care, for they were happy together.

"Then one day, the goddess gave birth to a child. The child was a handsome boy with hair as golden as the sun. She and the king loved their son very much, and they loved each other more deeply then before.

"The son lived with his mother in her castle on the moon,and he grew into a fine, strong young boy. He would travel down to earth each night with the goddess to visit his father.

"But humans are mortal, and the king fell ill. Nothing his physicians did could cure the disease, and not even the goddess's magic could make him well again." 

_"So what did she do?" the little angel asked. She didn't like this part of the story so much, but her mother always refused to change it._

_"If you are quiet, my dear, I'll tell you."_

"The king knew he was going to die, but he didn't want to leave his kingdom without an heir, someone to rule after him. One night, he asked his advisers and judges to wait outside his bedroom door. When the goddess and his son had arrived, as they did every night, he called the important men of the kingdom in. The men were very afraid when they saw the goddess, but the king ordered them to be calm. 'This is my son,' he said. 'He is very wise, and very strong. My wife and I have taught him well. He will rule after me.'

"But the advisers and judges were very unhappy, but they knew of the goddess of the moon, and they feared her powers. 'We will accept this boy as your heir,' they said, 'but only if that goddess promises to return to her castle on the moon and never reappear on the earth again.

"The goddess wept to hear this, for she did not want to be parted from her husband and child. But she knew how badly the kingdom needed an heir, and so she agreed. There, as the night became morning, she kissed the king and her son goodbye for the last time, and she climbed the ladder of stars for one final time.

"And so the king died, and his son was made the new king. Like his father, he ruled well and wisely, and his people loved him.

"But the goddess stayed in her castle and looked down upon her child every night. Without the love of her family, she grew ill, as ill as the king had been. She knew that she had only one night left to live.

"So as she sat there on her balcony, she turned her face to the planet of her beloved and wept four tears. These tears fell to earth and became four jewels. And the legend claims that, if the jewels are found and reunited, the goddess and her king will be reborn, and they will live happily together in the castle on the moon. For love is the strongest power there is."

_The mother looked down at her child, and smiled to see that the blond head had dropped, and the little eyes had closed._

_Reaching out, the woman whispered some words. A light appeared in her outstretched hand, then coalesced into a diamond. She held the precious gem in her palm, and hugged her daughter gently against her body. "The first is for you, my loverling, if you have the strength to find it."_

*~*~*~*~*


End file.
